


Young at Heart

by asoftplacetoland



Series: Young at Heart [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Body Image, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Humor, Intercrural Sex, Lapdance, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Realism, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Soulmates, Spanking, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland
Summary: Post-Season Six AU. David and Patrick have been married for five years and life has never been better. In the midst of preparing to open their third storefront, a magical accident involving a strange new vendor and a bad batch of wrinkle cream leaves David with a new look that threatens to change their world as they know it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Series: Young at Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810813
Comments: 51
Kudos: 150





	1. Baby Face

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I feel I owe credit to [ahurston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahurston/pseuds/ahurston)'s masterful magical realism fics for the creative way they worked magic into the world of Schitt's Creek. I do think this idea came from being able to read such fantastic work so you should definitely check out those out if you haven't!
> 
> This fic is completely outlined and mostly written at this point so I feel pretty good about posting at least the first bit today. I hope to have the whole thing up before the series finale so buckle in for frequent updates!
> 
> And last but certainly not least, thank you to [Aelia_Gioia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_Gioia/pseuds/Aelia_Gioia) for looking this one over for me!

Patrick’s internal alarm woke him up bright and early before his phone alarm could go off. It wasn’t often this happened anymore, the routine of his life so ingrained into his bones, but it was nice to get a little jump on the day when he could. He stretched out languidly, joints popping slightly as he moved. He looked over at the lump in the covers that was his husband and went to smooth a hand over his hip. His very bony hip. _Huh_? David let out a sleepy sigh and rolled over to fix his eyes on Patrick. 

“Mmm, is it morning already?” David asked in a tired voice much younger sounding than his own. “What?” He asked but Patrick was having trouble believing what he was seeing. There was a teenager in his bed. Patrick tried to wrap his head around what he was seeing but there was no mistaking those eyes for anything but his husband’s. Though…he certainly was not the forty-five-year-old version Patrick had fallen asleep with. David raised one perfect brow at the presumably panicked expression on Patrick’s face. 

“Um. David. Honey, how are you feeling right now?” David rolled his eyes and grinned at him and Patrick was entranced by the dimples that were so often hidden in David’s stubble. Currently, David’s cheeks were baby smooth and devoid of any hint of said signature stubble. The laugh lines and wrinkles Patrick had come to know and love were gone. He was an absolute vision of youthful perfection and Patrick felt like his head was spinning with want despite the severity of the situation. 

“I’m fine. I feel great actually. Why are you being weird? Are we in a scene right now?” David waggled an eyebrow at him and made a move to reach for the waist band of Patrick’s pajama pants and okay, this was taking a turn for the awkward. Time to be more direct. 

“No, David. _No._ Just…go look at yourself in the mirror right now.” Patrick did his best to keep his face neutral as David untangled himself from the covers. He didn’t even get to the mirror before he was tripping over his pajama bottoms.

“What the hell…” He murmured. David opened the door and Patrick closed his eyes and waited for— 

“WHAT IN THE FRESH FUCKING HELL IS THIS?!” 

If the situation didn’t feel so dire, Patrick would have laughed. In fact, maybe he was laughing. He couldn’t actually tell if he was laughing or crying but his face was wet all the same. David appeared in the doorway gesturing at Patrick like he was to blame. Patrick took in the sight properly. This younger version of David was all long lines and the jut of his hip was almost as concerning as the lack of facial hair and wrinkles. His large brown eyes and sleep tousled hair made him look like a cross between a Disney prince and a teen pop star. His sleep shirt and his pajama pants were just a bit too long and baggy on him and he was honestly the most adorable thing Patrick had ever seen. David immediately clocked the soft expression on Patrick’s face and his own expression went from panicked exasperation to a heated glare in record time. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Patrick!” David wailed, his voice cracking off at the end. His hands flew to his throat at the crack and Patrick did his best to hide his laugh with a lame cough. David dropped his hands with another glare and Patrick watched as he pinched at the skin on his left arm with a sleeve covered hand. “Ow, fuck!” He cried. 

“David, what are you—” Patrick started but David cut him off with an angry wave of his hand. 

“I was trying to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming but I’m clearly not. I am going to fucking KILL her.” David yelled. He stomped over to the dresser and started rifling through his clothes, muttering angrily to himself. He yanked off his sleep shirt and now Patrick could confirm that David must not have bulked up until his twenties. Patrick was familiar enough with his husband’s naked body to note that every freckle and mole seemed to be accounted for but the lithe lines of his back were practically poetic in this smaller frame. He barely had time to enjoy the view before David was pulling on one of Patrick’s undershirts and Patrick delighted in the fact that even that was a little big on him. He pulled off his pajama pants and, sadly, his briefs still clung to him enough that he didn’t even have to take them off as he pulled a pair of baggier than normal sweatpants over them. Unfortunate. Now that David was no longer being gorgeously half naked, it dawned on Patrick that David had said 'her'. 

“What? Do you…do you know who did this?” He managed after a beat. David pulled a grim face and nodded. At least the facial tells looked pretty much the same. 

“I sure do. What time is it? Is it too early for a drive to Elm Ridge?” David asked, turning on his heel toward the closet for his shoes, a pair of socks balled up in his hand. Patrick took that as his cue to look at the clock again. 

“David, it’s five in the morning.” Patrick said even as he moved toward the dresser himself. He pulled on a hoodie as David clunked around in the closet. 

“I don’t fucking care. I know this is somehow Delilah’s fault.” David hissed. 

“Sorry, who’s Delilah?” Patrick said around a frown. It was uncommon for Patrick not to know the people in David’s life unless— 

“One of our new vendors.” Ah, that would explain it. “You know that new line of anti-aging creams we started carrying about a month ago?” David asked as he sat on the bed and pulled on his socks. 

“Vaguely. Is that the line that smells like patchouli and has that cool iridescent packaging?” Patrick smiled a bit. Those were the newest products that came to mind and they were, in fact, already a very popular seller. 

“One and the same. Well the vendor’s name is Delilah and she’s a little bit...different” David’s voice dropped off at the end like he was telling a secret he wasn’t supposed to tell. Patrick frowned in confusion. 

“David, I’m not sure I follow. Different how?” David pulled his arms across his chest and Patrick had a hard time listening to David’s explanation as he was too busy noticing how pink and soft David’s lips looked without the stubble that normally framed them. 

“—and when I told her I needed a proper ingredient list or we couldn’t work together, she dropped the act and admitted she was a witch. That’s why that stuff is so good! There’s literal magic in it.” Patrick shook himself from his musings and laughed despite David’s sincere expression. 

“Magic? David, you can’t be serious. You said the same thing about that baker at the new pie shop in Elmdale last week.” David glared at him, his hands moving to rest on his now slight hips. 

“No, I mean it. Delilah is in tune with things I can barely wrap my head around. That’s what makes her products so perfect. It’s the only thing I can think of right now. She gave me a new sample of her anti-wrinkle cream the other day and I tried it for the first-time last night before bed. We need to go see her now so she can fix this. We have Alexis’s baby shower on Friday and I’m supposed to have a meeting with the prospective manager for our third location this week and I can’t go meet her looking like _this_.” David’s already higher pitched voice hiked up even higher in alarm as he nervously shook out his hands. “She’s terrifying and perfect for the job but she’s expecting a meeting with David Brewer-Rose. Not— _this_.” David hung his head and let his hands fall to the bed with a thump. Patrick fixed him with a look. 

“Hey, now you’re still you, my love. You’re just…fun-sized right now.” 

David heaved a sigh in response, although he couldn’t quite hide the little affectionate smile he reserved for when Patrick was being overly sweet. He reached down to triple knot his high tops and his smile grew with a sort of pleased look indicating his relief that at least one part of his wardrobe still fit him. Patrick turned around to slip on his own shoes when he felt the room grow quiet despite both their preparations to leave. He glanced over his shoulder and David was standing motionless at his bedside table, head bent low. He watched as David’s shoulders tensed and then he let out a sound halfway between a sob of frustration and anger. 

“My wedding rings don’t fit me anymore.” David said, turning to look at Patrick with tears shining in his eyes. Sure enough, the bands were just slightly too big for his slim fingers. Before David could go into full on panic mode, Patrick crossed the room with a burst of energy that surprised even him to the dresser that held David’s box full of jewelry and accessories. He scooped out the simple gold chain David wore from time to time before crossing the room to take David’s rings from where he now held them in his trembling palm. He slid them onto the chain and then quickly fastened it around his neck before he could protest. He gently brought his hand up to touch the rings, visibly calming, and Patrick pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“There we go, at least you can wear them. Now let’s go see this Delilah and figure out how to undo whatever this is.” He offered David his hand and David took it without hesitation as they headed for the door. 

Following David’s directions, they pulled up to a small but cozy looking white and green cottage just inside Elm Ridge city limits in record time. The sun was just beginning to make an appearance at the edge of the horizon casting a pink morning glow over everything including David. Seeing David in this light was even nicer than the soft glow of the lights in their bedroom. Despite the obvious underlying nerves, he looked so young and open. It was almost like he hadn’t quite figured out the proper configuration to get the muscles of his face to set in the way Patrick had grown accustomed to seeing. It was fascinating in both its unfamiliarity and in the fact that David didn’t seem to realize he was doing it. David was the first one up to the door and Patrick fully expected him to start shouting the moment he stepped out of the car but David was silent and panther like as he stalked up to the door. He tapped a sharp knock onto the emerald green door and before he could even pull his hand back, the door swung back to reveal a lovely young woman of about thirty. She had a shock of blonde hair that was almost white in the early morning light and bright hazel eyes that went wide as they fixed on David. 

“David? You look—“ 

“Like a boy band reject? Yes, thanks so much. Can we come in?” David cut her off and Patrick was about to nudge him for his rudeness given the hour of the morning when she laughed, lightly but genuine. 

“Sure thing, darling boy. And I see you’ve brought the famous husband along with you.” Delilah beamed at Patrick and gestured them both inside with a grand sweep of her hand. Once they passed the threshold, Delilah offered a dainty hand to Patrick. 

“Delilah Spellman, pleased to finally meet the famous Patrick Brewer-Rose.” Her smile was warm and as Patrick was about to pull away from the handshake, she flipped his palm over and stared at it intently for a moment. Patrick looked for David but he had already disappeared into the house as though he was familiar with the place. Patrick was about to comment on that when Delilah answered his unvoiced question. 

“Oh, yes. David has been here a few times now and is quite comfortable making himself at home. I don’t mind. It’s nice to have the company and David is wildly entertaining as I’m sure you are aware.” She ran a finger up his palm and the sudden motion made him jerk away from her grasp. 

“Sorry, dear. Didn’t mean to startle you. I was just confirming a hypothesis.” 

“Confirming a—sorry, I’m not sure I follow.” 

“Ah, David did warn you were a bit of a non-believer.” David reappeared at that moment as though summoned and Patrick slipped an arm around his waist protectively. Delilah pursued her lips and attempted not to look pleased. 

“I promise you, Patrick, my friendship with your husband is no threat to such a strong bond. I’ve not seen one quite like yours in ages. But do allow me to demonstrate a little of my skill to assuage your doubts.” Before Patrick could even move, Delilah lifted her hand and snapped her fingers. David gasped and Patrick turned to access the damage, dread swooping low in his gut. They both stared at David’s left hand in stunned silence. David’s wedding rings were back on his hand and they fit just as they always did. The chain was gone from his neck and as soon as Patrick noticed it’s absence, he felt a weight in his front pocket and reached down to pull the chain out. _What the fuck_ _._

“Are you not entertained?” Delilah tittered, her smile growing. David positively beamed at her despite himself. 

“Thank you.” He breathed and Delilah nodded. 

“I could tell it was bothering you. Now I think tea and pastries are in order and we can have a little chat.” 

Before Patrick knew what was happening, the three of them are seated in the living room. David was perched on one end of the maroon colored couch, his legs curled up under him as he cupped his mug with both palms. Patrick sat to his left with a comforting hand on David’s knee. Delilah had settled herself into a white armchair that looked as though it has seen better days. She held her mug up to her lips and took a little sip before starting. 

“So. David. It would appear I made a _slight_ miscalculation in my latest batch of anti-wrinkle cream.” 

David fixed her with an incredulous look and opened his mouth to protest but she held up a hand to silence him. To Patrick’s disbelief, his husband didn’t make a sound, closing his mouth with an audible click. He glanced over and found David gritting his teeth, clearly annoyed. Delilah continued on. 

“Judging by the…manifested results, I’d say you’ll be stuck at twenty for about a week, give or take.” Patrick let out a relieved sigh just as David straightened up in alarm. 

“A week?!” He squeaked. “You can’t do anything to fix—all of this?” David shrieked, his voice climbing high in desperation. Delilah frowned at him. 

“I’m sorry, David, I really am but this sort of magic doesn’t work like others. It takes time to wear off. Something about the exchange of energy doesn’t allow for quick fixes.” She looked genuinely apologetic. Patrick moved his hand to rub at David’s back and David leaned into the touch like it was a lifeline. He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed hard before speaking again. 

“So, I just have to spend a week looking like this and feeling everything I felt at twenty. All the emotions and the hormones and all of _that_?” His hands fluttered nervously in front of him as Delilah nodded in agreement. 

“I’m afraid so. But look on the bright side, you have a wonderful partner whom I have no doubt will do what he can to be as loving and patient as possible this week. Isn’t that right, Patrick?” She raised an eyebrow at him with an expression of fondness Patrick isn’t quite sure he deserved from a total stranger. David sagged against him, a shuddery sigh falling from his lips as he looked up at Patrick, his expression entirely too fragile for Patrick to bear any longer than necessary. He took David’s face between his hands and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“Of course. I told you before, David, you’re still you. We’ll get through this. I’m sure this week will fly by.” David bit his lip on a smile and promptly shooed Patrick’s hands away as he straightened back up. 

“Easy for you to say. You still get to look normal.” Patrick turned his gaze back to their host who was smiling a little too widely at them. Once she caught him staring back at her, she seemed to snap out of it. She held up a finger and rose from her seat to head toward what appeared to be a closet in the hallway behind them. She rummaged around for a moment before Patrick heard her make a triumphant noise. She returned to the living room with a medium sized wardrobe trunk. 

“Well David, I’ll do what I can to make things easier on you this week. Everything in here should be your size and up to your fashion standards.” She set the trunk down at David’s feet and David smiled at her beatifically. If there was any way to rectify this situation, it was definitely the chance to play with a brand-new wardrobe. Patrick nudged him gently. 

“Fashion show when we get home?” He asked in a low voice. David giggled, pressing his face into Patrick’s neck and it was unusual for David to be so open in front of anyone but Patrick. Patrick’s was beginning to think David had spent more time with Delilah than he’d initially led on. After a beat, David excused himself to change, carrying the trunk into the bathroom, and he emerged several minutes later with a faint blush to his cheeks and a new outfit on. He was now dressed in a pair of tight white skinny jeans and a comfy looking black and white striped v-neck sweater that revealed just a bit more skin than David typically would. Patrick did the best that he could not to fixate on his exposed collarbone and how very much he’d like to bite a line of bruises into it. 

Delilah led them out to the entry way, urging David to stay in contact throughout the week should he need any help. David insisted on carrying the trunk out to the car and when Patrick went to follow, Delilah stopped him with a soft hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him even as she fidgeted with the rings on her hand. 

“I know this goes without saying but take good care of him, sweet Patrick. I believe the hormones will really kick in mid-week so he’ll likely be a handful.” Patrick nodded and was about to tell her goodbye when she continued on. 

“Be patient with him and remember he’s still your David on the inside even if he gets a little fuzzy from all of this. I’m sure you’ll see there are… _benefits_ to those hormones as well.” She winked at him and Patrick could feel his ears burning as he stumbled out to the car. 

The car ride home was far more relaxing than the ride there had been. Patrick had half a mind to offer to drive them to Elmdale for brunch when he turned to find David asleep with his head pressed against the window. From the half of his face he could see, David looked even younger in his sleep. This whole experience was going to be difficult for many reasons but perhaps the most immediate issue was going to be figuring out how to not have sex with David while he was like this. Patrick was a little uncomfortable by how much this situation was not a problem for his dick. He always thought David was hot but this version of David was like looking directly into the sun. 

All Patrick wanted to do was put him on his knees and fuck into that gorgeous, plush mouth and run his fingers over all that smooth skin. Better still, he imagined David bent completely in half, taking his cock and crying for his _Daddy_ as he came messily between them. Or perhaps David naked and wriggling over his knee with redness blooming across his cheeks from a well-deserved spanking as Patrick teased his little pink hole with his thumb. They’d experimented with kinks like this in the past and although they occasionally switched, David definitely enjoyed whenever Patrick’s more dominant side came out to play. In fact, they had dabbled in many scenarios where David had been the younger partner but Patrick wanted David to feel comfortable this week. He was sure that, given the current situation, he wouldn’t want to actually be having sex with someone who was technically twenty years his senior. Yes, for both of their sakes, Patrick would have to remain stoic in the face of any advances David might try to make. It would be tough but Patrick had promised to protect David from the things that would set him off and this situation was already grounds for a nuclear meltdown for either of them. 

They pulled into the driveway of their little house and Patrick woke David with a gentle shake and a kiss to his forehead. David scrunched up his face in displeasure but extracted himself from his seat with a quick kiss to Patrick’s cheek as we went to fetch the trunk from the backseat. Patrick was about to ask him what he’d like for breakfast when he noticed Stevie was sitting on their porch. Her eyes flitted back and forth between the two of them and Patrick could practically hear the pistons firing in her brain. David froze behind Patrick and Patrick threw a hand back behind him to keep him there. 

“Uh hi Stevie!” He called. Stevie stood and made her way toward them, eyes wide. 

“Hi there, Patrick. Did you forget we had breakfast plans this morning?” Of course. In the rush of their discovery and subsequent house call, both David and Patrick had forgotten about meeting Stevie for breakfast. Stevie raised an eyebrow, not even bothering to hide how desperate she was to get a good look at David. They hadn’t exactly had a chance to talk about how they were going to handle explaining David’s transformation or even if they wanted people to know. Panicked, Patrick offered the first story he could think of. 

“Um no? I was just picking, um Daniel here up from the airport. Stevie, this is Daniel Rose. David’s little cousin from…um, Tam—“ 

“New York City. Hi there. Stevie, is it?” David, who had spent years of his life following in the dramatic footsteps of one Moira Rose, took to his new role with the grace of someone who had really lived it. He smiled brightly at Stevie. He stepped out from behind Patrick and offered her a little wave with his right hand while he surreptitiously tucked the trunk under his left arm. Patrick noticed with a slight wince that he’d somehow worked his rings off his fingers. So much for staying stoic. 

“Yeah, I’m here for spring break. I’m studying fashion and marketing at NYU and David generously offered to let me intern at his store for the week to get some real-life work experience for one of my courses. I’m, like, _totally_ inspired by him. He’s my hero.” David said with complete sincerity. Patrick tried very hard not to roll his eyes and Stevie raised an eyebrow at the display. David, for all his efforts, attempted to make his eyes seem even larger and more innocent. She would definitely call his bluff any second now. 

“Huh. Interesting. But I’ll buy it. Nice to meet you, Dan. So where is David right now then if he’s not with the two of you?” Patrick’s heart sank. 

“Oh, um, he had to run to the store for, um, something…” Patrick trailed off, glancing at David. Taking the hint, David dropped the trunk and looped an arm around Stevie’s and led her toward the house. 

“Now you’ve got to tell me absolutely everything about this town. It’s so creepy, it’s like something out of a nightmare! Did you grow up here or…” Patrick watched them enter the house and went to retrieve David’s trunk. It was surprisingly light for how heavy it looked and Patrick easily deposited it at the foot of their bed before following the sound of voices coming from the kitchen. David had perched himself on one of the stools at their built-in island and Stevie was busy at their coffee station. Patrick noted the bottle of whisky had been pulled out because, of course, and David was still chattering away some made-up life story that he had better remember so Patrick could corroborate it when asked. Stevie’s back was turned to David as she carefully measured out coffee, cream, sugar, and healthy amounts of whisky into three small mugs. Even still, she nodded along with his words until he seemed to finally run out of breath. David looked at Patrick and offered a little apologetic smile when Stevie suddenly turned around and fixed David with a grin, her eyes a little manic. 

“So, Daniel, do you want to know about how I met your cousin?” She asked, voice light and non-threatening and Patrick immediately knew this was going to end badly. 

“Um, well, he’s told me a little bit about when he first moved here—” David started but Stevie continued on like he hadn’t responded. 

“He was so annoying when I first met him. He was a total snob, thought he was so much better than everyone else.” Stevie smiled and David’s ears were starting to get pink. 

“Well, I’m sure he was just in a state of shock and could hardly be blamed—” Oh no. 

“Oh yes, he definitely was in shock. His clothes were so funky and he used words like ‘thrice’ in casual conversation. I didn’t think I could ever be friends with someone so strange.” David clenched his teeth and Stevie smiled viciously and continued. 

“But, eventually, he wore me down. Actually, to be totally honest, we made love once and it was one of the most passionate and beautiful experiences I’ve ever had with another human being. It was life affirming and David cried but in a really masculine and—” 

“Oh fuck off, Stevie. You are such a goddamn liar. It was awkward as hell and you know it.” David snapped before he could stop himself. He immediately realized what this little outburst meant for their charade and Stevie grinned at him. She leaned across the island to attempt to ruffle his still bed mussed hair only to have him duck out of her reach with a signature David Rose scowl. 

“David, I would never lie to you about that night. You’ll always be my one that got away. No offense, Patrick but if you ever fuck this up, I’m next in line.” Patrick held his hands up in surrender as David rested his head on the countertop in defeat. Patrick moved to sit next to his distressed husband, patting him lightly on the back. 

“None taken. I’m sure you’ll make him very happy.” Patrick intoned with as much sincerity as he could muster. David groaned, hands fisting into his own dark hair and okay, no, now was not the time to think about how he would look doing that with his shirt off. Or to think about how Patrick’s fingers would look threading through those perfect locks to direct David’s mouth elsewhere… 

“You two are literally the worst human beings on the planet and I’m not sure what I did in my past life to deserve such treatment.” David muttered into the countertop. Stevie responded by pushing a mug toward him only to stop herself at the last second. 

“Wait are you old enough for whisky right now?” She asked thoughtfully. David raised his head and frowned at her. 

“Excuse you, when did you become so intent of following the law and, also, no one pays attention to that stupid age limit anyway.” David made to grab for the mug but Stevie held it just out of his reach. 

“Patrick, you’re his keeper, is he old enough for whisky?” Stevie asked with a broad smile. David bared his teeth at her and Patrick was momentarily worried what David would do to her if she didn’t hand over the drink. 

“Yes. Stevie. He’s twenty. Give the man his whisky, he probably needs it more than we do.” Stevie scowled but handed David the mug. David immediately knocked back half of the mug’s contents with a grimace. 

“As always, I am equal parts grateful and disturbed by your signature heavy-handed pour.” He declared, setting the mug down with a heavy thud. Stevie saluted him with her middle finger as she passed Patrick a mug of his own. She curled her hands around her mug and leaned into David’s space from across the island. David glared at her again but it was softer this time, the alcohol partially smoothing out the vicious look on his face from before. 

“Alright. Start talking, kiddo. What local witch and or wizard did you piss off to make this happen?” 

David recounted the story of Delilah and their early morning visit to Stevie while Patrick made them pancakes. Stevie did her best to stay quiet but when she heard the bit about the products being sold in the store, she had to interject. 

“I’m sorry but you’re selling magic eye cream and you didn’t think anything bad would come from that?” She asked incredulously. David shrugged but his heart wasn’t in it. 

“It’s, like, really good eye cream, Stevie, and she gave me a great deal on it.” Stevie shook her head and grimaced. 

“I’m pretty sure I have a jar of the face cream at home. Do I need to throw it out or risk having to go back to high school?” Stevie took another sip of her coffee while David rolled his eyes at her. 

“No, like I said, it was just the sample she gave me. Everything else is fine.” Stevie frowned. 

“David, doesn’t it sort of sound like she might have done this on purpose?” David glared at her. 

“Delilah would never. She’s always going on about how she’s sworn some oath to protect people and to never use her magic for evil and all this other stuff about bringing balance and nurturing bonds. She’s very wise and her products are selling very well at the store so she gets a pass for this.” Stevie and Patrick stared at David. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?” Stevie nudged Patrick with her hip. Time to tag in. 

“David it’s just…unlike you to trust someone so quickly. We’re just a little surprised is all.” David shrugged again. 

“I know. It’s been a long time since I've met someone I really wanted to connect with but she’s just so different. I like talking with her and she really seems interested in me and my relationships. She’s my friend and I’m still glad to know her even if she’s accidentally cursed me to a week of looking like a cast member from _Glee_.” David threw back the rest of his second cup of Irish coffee. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m thinking it’s time for a nap. I’m allergic to being up before 5:00 AM and I do need my beauty sleep regardless of age.” David shuffled off to the bedroom leaving Patrick and Stevie semi-stunned in his wake. Stevie patted Patrick kindly on the shoulder. 

“I don’t know who I feel worse for. Him for having to deal with looking like that or you for having to deal with not popping a boner every time he walks in the room looking like that.” Patrick shoved her hand away with a huff as she cackled. 

“I’m better than that, Stevie. I’m not going to force him into anything he’s going to regret later.” Patrick insisted. He knew he would never forgive himself if he hurt David, especially now. Stevie’s expression of delight quickly faded as she noted his worried expression. 

“Patrick, what are you talking about? David loves you more than anything. Why are you being weird?” Patrick sighed and started gathering up the dirty plates from their breakfast. He brought them to the sink and turned on the tap to start rinsing them off. Sensing Patrick needed a moment to collect his thoughts, Stevie shuffled behind him and grabbed a Tupperware container from the cabinet to start putting away the leftovers. They worked in silence as Patrick considered his dilemma. 

“He’s so beautiful, Stevie. I always think that but now it’s like everything has been turned up to a fifteen. I love David— _my_ David—and I don’t want us to come out of this worse for wear because I couldn’t control myself and I say or do something stupid that hurts him when he’s all young and vulnerable.” Stevie fit the lid on the container and turned to him with a look that always made him feel exposed, like she could see right into his head. 

“I suppose that’s not an irrational thought.” Stevie acknowledged. “But I also know that if you do mess up, you’ll find a way to make it up to him. I just don’t want you to set yourself up for failure. David is still David at 20 or 45 and you and I both know he will not be happy if you try to treat him differently.” Patrick sighed and crossed his arms in front of himself defensively. 

“You’re right. How are you always right?” 

Stevie shrugged and took another swig of whisky from the bottle before capping it and setting in back in the cupboard. 

“I’ve known you both too long and we basically all go through this once a calendar year. I’d say talk to each other about it rather than go through me but at this point I think I’ve just become some unwitting voyeur in your romantic foreplay. So you’re welcome for that too." Patrick glared at her even as she kissed him on the cheek and moved toward the door with a Tupperware in tow.

“Be good to our boy, Patrick. Call if you need anything and I’ll consider doing it for you!” Stevie shouted as she shut the front door with a soft click. Patrick shook his head fondly and went to find David. A nap certainly sounded like a good idea after the hectic morning they’d had. He quietly entered the bedroom, fully expecting David to be snoring into the pillows by now—he was not.

David was languorously stretched across their bed wearing nothing but an unfamiliar pair of tight red briefs which left absolutely nothing to the imagination. David bit his lip and ran a hand down the light dusting of hair on his chest to splay across his flat stomach. 

“Mmm, I was wondering when you were going to come to bed.” David purred, his voice high and breathy in a way that made Patrick feel dizzy with the desire to kiss and touch and claim this beautiful man. As per usual, Patrick had walked right into his trap. 

“David, I thought you said you needed a nap?” Patrick offered, his voice gentle. David rolled his eyes and, god how did he make even that look sexy? David moved onto his stomach, legs kicking in the air as he arched his back to better display his chest. Patrick swallowed thickly when he caught sight of his pert ass covered in that skintight red fabric. Unfair. 

“I’m not tired anymore and I think I’ve been at least half-hard since I woke up this morning. Got to love those hormones! And don’t think I haven’t noticed your…predicament, Mr. Brewer-Rose.” David licked his lips and raked his eyes over Patrick’s body hungrily. Patrick felt himself flush at the intensity of his husband’s gaze. 

“Predicament? I’m not in a predicament. You’re the one who—“ 

“Who has been dying to be fucked all day? Yep!” David finished, rolling onto his back with a laugh. He grinned, staring at the ceiling, and then back at Patrick, his head lolling upside down as he made no move to right himself. He thrust his hips into the air a few times as he continued to stare Patrick down. David was really owning the sexual confidence being twenty had to offer and it was slowly breaking Patrick’s resolve. 

“David, I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything. We don’t need to do anything this week. I love you and I want you to feel comfortable.” Patrick initiated, hands raised in surrender even though he made no move to come any closer. David pouted at him and rose up onto his knees. He palmed his hard cock over the briefs, that cute pout still gracing his handsome young face. 

“I’m not very comfortable right now and it’s all your fault.” David argued as he rolled his hips up into his own touch and Patrick moved before he could even think. He crossed the final few steps to the bed and placed his hands on David’s slim hips to still him. David grinned at him triumphantly. 

“Well, we can’t have that.” Patrick murmured. He allowed himself to touch David’s hips gently, thumbs running over his hipbones and the soft, soft skin of his stomach. David whined. 

“Don’t make me beg, Patrick.” Patrick chuckled low and tucked a finger into the front of David’s briefs. He noted with interest that David’s cock jumped at the close contact. He really was in quite the state. 

“I don’t know, I think I still need a little convincing that this is really what you want. A pretty boy like you could have anyone.” Patrick teased, his voice coming out far rougher than he had intended. David bucked his hips, the sudden movement nearly forcing Patrick back. 

“No, just you. Only you. No one fucks me like you do.” David promised, eyes going wide and earnest. Patrick nodded thoughtfully. 

“I guess that’s true. Still, the age difference is a bit much, don’t you think?” Patrick was grasping at straws at this point and David seemed to think so too. He tilted his head to the side, clearly considering something as he looked at Patrick’s face. After a beat, he narrowed his eyes at Patrick and wriggled out of his hold. David sat back near the headboard, grinned at Patrick, and Patrick realized all too late that he had lost. 

“No. I need you to fuck me hard, _Daddy_. I’ll be such a good boy for you, I promise. Just… _please_.” David squeezed his eyes shut as his cheeks flushed in embarrassed arousal. Who was Patrick to turn down such an invitation? Patrick popped the button on his jeans and carefully pulled them off, keeping his gaze locked on David, who was trying not to look directly at him. That wouldn’t do. 

“No, baby boy. Eyes on me. Want you to see how much I want you.” Patrick pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the general direction of the hamper. David watched on with wide eyes as his hand drifted back down to his hard cock. Patrick grinned and joined him on the bed in nothing but his own black briefs. He wrapped his arms around David and pulled him into a deep kiss. David immediately relaxed in his arms, his lips parting under Patrick’s with a flutter of a sigh. Patrick licked into his mouth and stroked his broad hands down David’s back just to feel him shiver. When he finally pulled back, David’s chest was flushed red and his eyes dark and hungry. Patrick maneuvered him onto his back and stripped out of his own briefs before pulling David’s off and then they were both, finally, naked. David’s lip curled up into a smile as he took in the sight of Patrick cataloguing all the changes in his body. When several long moments had passed and Patrick still hadn’t said or done anything, David shifted uneasily. 

“Um, so. Are you…okay? It’s okay if you’re not.” David murmured. He moved to sit up but Patrick stilled him with a firm hand to his chest. 

“David, you look incredible.” Patrick breathed, and David offered him a small smile. “You always look incredible but now…you’re all small and soft and pretty for me. I love it. I love every version of you, David.” Patrick kissed him gently and he could feel the uneasy tension melt away as David whimpered into the kiss. Patrick brought a hand down to David’s erection and gave him a firm stroke. David gasped, his mouth opening further underneath Patrick’s as he bucked his hips into the touch. 

“Now, I think you wanted to ask me for something?” Patrick muttered, hand twisting gently around the head of David’s cock. David keened, mouth falling open in a cry. 

“Oh god, oh god, Daddy, stop I think I’m going to come.” David gasped and Patrick removed his hand. David let out a cry as Patrick moved to grab the lube off of the nightstand. 

“Easy, sweetheart. Daddy will take care of you, I promise.” Patrick soothed. He tapped a finger to David’s legs and he settled in between them with practiced ease. Patrick slicked up a finger and gently rubbed across David’s hole just to see his response and he was not disappointed. David was normally pretty sensitive but it was clear his new body was even more so. Whereas David would typically let out a contended sigh, David now choked out sound that made Patrick even harder than he’d thought possible. Patrick slowly pressed his finger past the ring of muscle, his eyes fixed on David’s face to ensure he wasn’t hurting him. David’s thighs were trembling and Patrick rubbed a hand to settle him through the stretch. 

“Good, baby, you’re so good. Does that feel nice? I’ve got to stretch out this little hole so you can take my cock but you’re so tight right now. Can you relax for Daddy?” David squeezed his eyes shut, clenching hard around Patrick’s finger like he couldn’t help it. Patrick continued to rub along David’s thighs as he waited for him to relax. 

“S-sorry. I don’t know why this is so hard right now.” David breathed out, his voice cracking slightly and Patrick was enthralled. He pressed a kiss to David’s thigh before gently easing his finger out, noting the frustration on David’s face at his inability to relax. 

“Poor baby. You’re so tense.” Patrick murmured as he settled onto his stomach and parted David’s cheeks for a better look at his hole. The trembling returned in full force as David’s legs attempted to snap close at the sudden movement. 

“Daddy, no!” David wailed, his voice high and embarrassed. Patrick chuckled and pulled his cheeks apart further. He’d never seen David this tight, even with the lube smeared around the rim from where his finger had briefly been inside. 

“Sweetheart, you are far too tight right now for my fingers so I’m going to have to go a different route if you’re going to take my cock.” Patrick said, voice low as he pressed a kiss to his exposed hole. 

“I’m going to open you up with my tongue for a bit and then we’ll try again.” Patrick licked gently over his hole, lapping at the sensitive muscle as David cried out above him. Encouraged, Patrick licked a little harder until, finally, David relaxed enough for him to slip just the tip inside. 

No sooner than he’d done it, David’s entire body convulsed so hard he was momentarily concerned. He glanced up and was shocked to see David had come, his stomach and chest coated with thick ropes of come as he buried his burning face in his hands. 

“Aw, honey, you needed that, didn’t you? I’ve never seen you so worked up. Do you feel better?” Patrick teased with a laugh. David groaned behind his hands. 

“Shut up.” Patrick pinched him lightly on the thigh just to hear him yelp. 

“That’s not a very nice thing to say to the man who just made you come untouched.” Patrick said. He reached for the lube again and coated two fingers liberally before pressing one gently inside. David whimpered a little at the intrusion but it slipped inside easily now that David had come and was more relaxed. 

“There we go, that’s much better. See your body still knows me. I can’t wait to be inside you.” David dropped his hands to the comforter with a thump and Patrick could see his eyes were shining with unshed tears. He worked his finger in and out gently before adding in a second. He kissed all over David’s thighs, the skin smooth and so soft under his lips. 

“My perfect boy. Always so sweet for me but especially sweet right now. I can’t wait to spend the whole week buried in this tight little hole.” Patrick ground out as David relaxed even further underneath him. He crooked his fingers and David’s hips rocketed up like he’d been shocked. Patrick laughed again at the heightened reaction. 

“Yes it’s going to be a _very_ fun week. You look amazing.” Patrick added a bit more lube and worked a third finger in along the other two. 

“Daddy,” David muttered, voice low and shaky. “I’m ready. Please.” Patrick looked at him thoughtfully. 

“I don’t know, I think you could maybe use another finger...” David glared at him and Patrick’s heart soared at the striking familiarity of the expression on David’s young face. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop teasing.” Patrick poured more lube over his hand and stroked his cock, the slick slide loud in the quiet of the room. David watched him with a hungry look, hips working in time with Patrick’s hand. Patrick moved back between David’s legs and slowly pushed his cock inside with a hiss. Even with all the preparation, David was still ridiculously tight. Patrick glanced up at David and saw his eyes clenched shut. 

“Baby?” David shook his head at the endearment, smacking the bed with an open palm. 

“’m fine. It’s fine. Just keep going.” He gasped. Patrick stilled despite the encouragement, watching as David’s eyes fluttered open to fix him with a particularly insolent look. David pushed himself up and rolled his hips down until he was full seated on Patrick’s cock. Patrick felt like the wind had been knocked out of him from the unexpected tightness and his arms suddenly full of David, who did not look sorry at all. He grinned at Patrick. 

“Hi Daddy.” David chirped, arms looping around Patrick’s neck. Patrick shifted so he could get a hand underneath him and smacked him firmly on the ass. David squirmed a little but otherwise looked unconcerned. 

“Brat. You couldn’t wait for me, could you? Had to get yourself filled up.” Patrick gently lowered David back to the bed and began working his cock in and out of the tight channel. David was basking in the glow of it all, his cock already hard and leaking against his stomach for the second time since they’d started. When Patrick shifted to hit his prostate, he watched as a spurt of pre-come landed on his stomach. Patrick covered David’s body with his own, reveling in the filth as the come and sweat smeared between them. David was shaking underneath him and Patrick took the opportunity to whisper some of the filthy things he’d been thinking into his ear. 

“You look stunning, baby. I want to take pictures of you like this before this week ends. You looking gorgeous and fucked out and covered in come. You’re such a messy boy. Are you going to come for Daddy?” David was breathing so hard and Patrick nipped at his earlobe as he thrust in even harder. David moaned high and loud in response. 

“Go on, baby, make a mess for me. Want to watch that pretty face of yours. Come for Daddy, David.” David arched, hips working down to meet Patrick’s thrusts as he came with a shout between them. He clenched down so tightly on Patrick’s cock that Patrick almost immediately followed him over the edge. His vision went white very briefly and he clutched David to his chest, hands rubbing gently down his back. Eventually, David’s breathing evened out and Patrick gently pulled out. He checked as he always did after a rough round of sex to make sure David was okay. He parted David’s cheeks to look for any damage, heart thumping slightly at the pulse of want that coursed through him even in the post-orgasmic haze. David’s hole was an angry red and the white streaks of come leaking out of it were likely doing little to soothe the ache. He stroked a careful finger over his hole but David just sighed, his eyes slipping closed. 

"No, honey. Shower first then nap.” Patrick insisted, shaking him slightly. David groaned and made to shift onto his stomach and ignore him but Patrick pushed his hip back into the bed. David pouted and reached out for him. 

“Carry me?” He asked and Patrick’s heart melted despite his practical side screaming at him that it was a non-starter. 

“I can try but if I throw my back out, this week is going to be even harder than previously imagined.” David rolled his eyes and slipped out of bed. His legs were a only a little shaky as he sauntered past Patrick, swishing his hips. He stopped in the doorway to fix Patrick with a dark look and a devastatingly sexy smile. 

“Come and get me, Daddy.” David moaned, arm braced against the door. It was a horrible line but dammit if it wasn’t about to work on him...again. David smiled triumphantly as Patrick followed him into the bathroom with an arm looped low across his slim hips. It was going to be a long week indeed. 


	2. Cursed or nah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a Rose Family Meeting, invasive townies, and Patrick takes care of a vulnerable David as only he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes even more daddy kink, spanking, orgasm control, use of a butt plug, and dirty talk. 
> 
> Thank you again to my beta [Aelia_Gioia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_Gioia/pseuds/Aelia_Gioia) for continually talking me off the ledge.

David huffed as he rummaged around in the wardrobe trunk for a pair of pajamas. Although the trunk was not particularly big, it held an astonishing variety of clothes, shoes, and accessories and David had no explanation for how they could all possibly fit in such a small space. One thing was certain in that Delilah had clearly had fun making clothes for him. He’d known that when he’d initially opened the box to get changed in the bathroom at her home and a little note on the top of the pile had said to _**Have fun playing dress up this week! XO Delilah**_. In the brief catalog he’d done at that time, he’d noticed that while everything was mostly up to his usual standards as far as colors, fabric, and flash went, she’d included plenty of tights, leggings, shorts, and rompers. David, who considered himself fairly unflappable when it comes to clothes, had nearly died when he’d noticed the collection of tiny briefs and jockstraps she’d included for him to wear under everything. Now, his fingers eventually settled on some ultra-soft material and he crowed triumphantly as he unearthed a black sleep short set covered in little white polka dots. David examined the material a little closer and noticed the dots were actually tiny white roses. 

Delilah, for all her kindness, was definitely a troll. She loved hearing David talk about his relationship with Patrick, every detail from the mundane to the grand romantic gestures seemed to fill her with a kind of happiness David was still not used to seeing expressed. Even though their friendship was only a month old, he’d already spent a couple of very fun evenings on her couch with his feet curled up under him and a glass of sweet fruit wine swirling in his hand as he recounted some of the more intimate details of his relationship with his doting husband. While David hadn’t told her anything too salacious, it seemed she had taken it upon herself to gift David with the means to make at least Patrick’s week a little more fun. 

At the moment, Patrick was packing up the leftovers from their hefty order of takeout while David prepared for bed. They had made a solid plan for the week over dinner that David thought could work well for them. Patrick seemed keen on letting David take the lead where he could and David decided they would try the long lost cousin idea again on people who weren’t practically family. And then there was the matter of the family… 

“David,” Patrick sighed at him as he entered the bedroom. “Look, I’m not saying you have to tell them but if you don’t show up to the baby shower _you_ are throwing for your sister, I think they’re going to be banging down our door to come find you. I’m honestly a little scared to think of what Alexis might do if you don’t show up and you know I can’t run an event like that by myself. Why don’t you want them to see you?” 

David rolled his eyes and heaved an enormous sigh, setting the pajamas out on the bed in front of him. While he wouldn’t typically wear shorts to bed, David felt slightly warm at the moment, very possibly from his second shower (and, subsequently, his first one alone) of the day. His skin was still warm and slightly pink from the hot water and Patrick was clearly having a very hard time not looking at him as he stripped off his towel to change. He slid the pajama top over his shoulders and his fingers worked over the buttons as he stepped into the shorts. He pulled them up but left the drawstring undone as they clung to him quite snuggly already. He did a little twirl for Patrick with a pleased smile and Patrick gave him an appreciative once over. 

“Very cute, honey, but it doesn’t answer the question I just asked you.” 

“Ugh.” He groaned. “It’s just…I think it will be hard for them to see me like this. I wasn’t exactly the most lovable at this age.” David crossed his arms and focused his gaze above Patrick’s head so he didn’t have to look into his stupid, caring face. Even after years of basking in the soft, steady affection of his dear husband, David still occasionally found it difficult at times to grapple with his insecurities in front of him. He’d gotten much better but being back in this hormone driven body was already starting to take a toll on his emotions. David was so stuck in his own head he jumped a little when Patrick pulled him into a hug. Patrick settled his hand gently on the back of David’s head and David pressed his face into Patrick’s neck. Patrick’s other hand rubbed comforting circles along his back and David sighed into the skin of his neck, taking in the scent notes of cedar, tobacco, and saffron that were in the cologne David had bought for his birthday the previous year. 

“David, I can assure you that you were and are lovable at every age.” He could feel Patrick’s voice rumble through his chest as he spoke. David squeezed his eyes shut and moved in closer, lips pressing a soft kiss in thanks along Patrick’s jawline. 

“But…you didn’t know me then. I was reckless and mean and completely out of my mind high like 85% of the time.” David murmured as Patrick pulled back to look at him. Patrick’s face was kind and understanding. 

“Sweetheart, that was then and this is now. You might look like you did then but you’ve grown and so has your family. I’m going to text Alexis and we’ll have a little family meeting over breakfast tomorrow before we open the store. I promise you, if she doesn’t react the way you think she will, we can leave right away.” David offered him a very small smile. 

“Fine that seems fair. Can we go to that pancake house in Elmdale?” Patrick laughed and pecked a quick kiss onto his lips. 

“Sounds great, baby. I’m going to get changed for bed. Why don’t you go get comfy and then I’ll come tuck you in?” Patrick voice dropped low as he squeezed David’s shoulders slightly and turned him toward the bed. David tossed his head back on a laugh as he made his way over to the bed. 

“I knew these shorts would get you going again. You’re a dirty old man, Patrick.” David teased as he slipped under the covers. Patrick leaned out of the bathroom in just his pajama pants. 

“Don’t wear the shorts if you don’t want to face the consequences.” Patrick managed through his mouthful of toothpaste. David wrinkled his nose and burrowed under the covers until only the top of his head was visible. 

“Ugh, Patrick, you’re so gross.” He groaned beneath the blankets. David heard the water shut off and several moments later, Patrick lifted the covers and smiled down at him. He was dressed in his usual t-shirt and sleep pants and looked very pleased with himself. 

“Am I allowed in the bed now?” He asked, voice warm and dripping with a suggestive tone that made David’s cock harden despite the three orgasms he’d already had today. Going for shy, he bit his lip and nodded. Patrick got into bed and gathered David up to lay against his chest, manhandling him far more easily than normal given his smaller size. David often felt small when Patrick cared for him like this but especially so now and that probably shouldn’t turn him on as much as it did. Though, if he were honest with himself, everything turned him on a little bit right now. He’d gotten a semi watching Stevie uncap the bottle of whisky earlier that day and he’d resolutely admired Stevie’s outward appearance with the fondness of a brother rather than a lover for years now. Unfortunately, this new body seemed to have other ideas about what got him hot right now. 

David settled for laying across Patrick’s chest and watching as he tapped away on his phone with one hand and carded his fingers through David’s hair with the other. David tried not to focus on the pull of Patrick’s strong fingers through his hair or the firm muscles hidden underneath his t-shirt covered chest. Patrick looked so handsome in the dim light of their dark bedroom, shadows falling over his face to accent the stubble on his jaw. He licked his lips absently as he peered down at his phone and David had to swallow a whimper. The only indication that this affected him at all was Patrick’s fingers in his hair tightened in a sharp pull for a moment. Eventually, Patrick smiled and set the phone down on its charger. He turned out the light and scooped David up into his arms, rearranging them so that David was flush against his back. 

“8:00 AM in Elmdale for tomorrow. Gonna be an early start.” Patrick mumbled into his shoulder. With little warning he dipped a hand into David’s sleep shorts. David wriggled in his hold as Patrick’s wrapped a firm hand around his erection. 

“Mmm, I thought someone needed a little attention from all those cute little sounds you were making. So hard for me. I think one more for today should be enough to wear you out.” He murmured, licking along the shell of David’s ear. David sighed and leaned into the touch as Patrick’s stroking became more insistent. Maybe there were benefits to this after all. 

* * *

Patrick’s alarm buzzed far too early to be considered even remotely acceptable. Both men grumbled through their respective morning routines. David had decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tunic top with thumbholes and a silvery peacock artfully stitched into the side. Patrick wore his usual dark jeans with a white button up. In the morning light, David could see the fine lines that had started to etch themselves into Patrick’s face, frown lines on his forehead, laugh lines around his eyes. As he took in the signs of age on Patrick’s face, he couldn’t help but briefly mourn the temporary loss of his own. Gone were the reminders of the way Patrick made him laugh, the indent between his eyebrows from all the not-really-glares he’d pulled, the worn skin on his fingers from wearing his wedding rings every day... 

Although David had always been obsessed with covering up any bit of aging (an obsession that had, in fact, caused his current situation), Patrick was content to let time change him in the ways it would inevitably change a person. He was clearly happy with the way he looked at every stage of his life and it showed in the way he carried himself. Patrick’s confidence in how he looked was one of the many things David found unerringly attractive about his husband. Patrick noticed David staring and tossed him the keys as he finished getting himself ready. 

“David, if you have time to stare you have time to go start the car.” David stuck out his tongue childishly but did as he was told. David drove them to Elmdale because they’d discussed Patrick would debrief Alexis and Ted first before he showed up. As he pulled into the small lot, Patrick noticed Alexis and Ted’s car was already there but, thankfully, empty. He parked the car and Patrick unbuckled his seatbelt with a click. He leaned across the center console and kissed David sweetly before heading inside. 

“Wait five minutes and then come in. I’ll order your favorite for you.” David smiled gratefully. 

“With extra bacon and one of those honey granola and pistachio parfaits on the side?” He asked hopefully. Patrick grinned and kissed the tip of his nose in response. 

“Of course. See you in a bit.” Patrick shut the door and David watched him walk inside the restaurant. He nervously watched his phone for the entirety of the five minutes because the screeching in his brain wouldn’t allow him to do anything else. At the five minute mark, David eased himself out of the car and walked the approximately 900 hundred feet to the front door. He was proud that his hand only shook slightly as he pulled it open. The restaurant was fairly quiet for a Monday morning and only a handful of tables were taken up so it wasn’t hard to locate Patrick and...his parents, who weren’t supposed to be in town until Thursday. His mother and father were seated with their backs to him and Alexis and Ted were seated across from them. Patrick sat at one end of the table and all eyes were focused on him as while he spoke. As David approached he could see the moment Alexis's focus shifted and she laid eyes on him. Her beautiful face stretched into a wide grin that was practically blinding. 

“Oh. My. Fucking. _God!_ David! Your face!” She half-shouted across the room. David wondered if it was too late to head back out to the car when suddenly Patrick was at his side, threading their fingers together and leading him over to the table. Dammit. Johnny and Ted’s faces were almost mirror images of shock and confusion and Moira looked as delighted as ever. She stood gracefully from her chair, sweeping her long leopard print train to fan out behind her as she took David’s face between her hands. David was momentarily startled as she offered a kiss to the air on either side of his face, their cheek’s brushing only slightly. 

“My bébé boy hath returned at this most monotonous interval—how exhilarating for all of us! Dear Patrick certainly did not exaggerate your nubile charms.” Moira said with a flourish as Patrick blushed so hard next to him that David could practically feel it through their joined hands. 

“I-I don’t think those are exactly the words I used, Mrs. Rose.” Patrick stammered but David was still stunned at their presence. 

“I booked your flight a month ago for Thursday. Why are you here _now_?” David half whined. Moira looked scandalized as Johnny’s eyebrows rose in shock. 

“David, what a positively inhospitable way to greet your mother and father after they have completed the arduous task of traveling domestic first-class. Could we not have moved our flight up simply because we missed you?” Moira offered but Johnny’s quick glance toward Patrick told him that was a line of bullshit. 

With a lingering scowl, David reluctantly slipped into his seat at the other end of the table and tried very hard to focus on Patrick and not his sister’s excited face. 

“ _David_ , you look so cute. Look at that little face.” She reached out to pinch his cheek and David reared back to glare at her with the most venmous look he could manage in this younger body. 

“Drink bleach, Alexis!” He hissed but, of course, his voice cracked on her name and Alexis flashed him a beatific smile at the sound. 

“Aw, even your sweet little voice is higher! David, you’re precious. Patrick can I please take him home for the week? I just want to cuddle him and make him snacks.” Alexis looked to her brother-in-law with a pleading look. Patrick bit his lip to hide a smile and shook his head. David pointed an accusatory finger at him. 

“You told me we could leave if I wanted to.” David said with a harsh poke of his finger. Fortunately, that was when their waitress arrived with the food so at least there was bacon to be had. Unfortunately for him, Alexis was an incredible multitasker. She and Ted had moved back to Schitt’s Creek to be closer to David and Patrick while they waited out the final months of Alexis’s pregnancy. She was currently running her PR firm remotely while Ted taught a full course load at Elm Valley Veterinary School and David was honestly thrilled to have her back within arm’s reach (most days). She looked as stunning as ever in her flowy pink maternity dress and gold strappy sandals. Her makeup looked flawless and the top of her hair was braided into a crown that made her long hair fall across her shoulders in attractive waves. She continued to stare at David, her eyes bright as she placed a hand on her chin to hold the position while she drank some of her smoothie. 

“Oh god what? What?” He snapped through a mouthful of chocolate chip pancakes. Alexis narrowed her eyes a little, smile curving around her straw. 

“Nothing, David. I just can’t remember the last time I saw your face without a beard. How old are you right now because you look like you’re what fifteen…sixteen?” She trailed off sweetly. David clenched his teeth so hard her felt his jaw click. 

“I know Patrick told you.” He accused but Alexis batted her eyes at him innocently.

"Calm down, David. I'm just trying to figure out which store I should be shopping for you in. Ted's taking me to Baby Gap later on this week and maybe if you're very good, I'll buy you a little present. Like, a really cute pair of overalls with the little snaps or some of those velcro shoes that light up."

David flipped her off with both hands and she blew him a little kiss. Johnny cleared his throat awkwardly at them both. 

“Alexis, that’s enough. David is clearly distressed and we’re all having a nice family breakfast.” David whirled on his father who did everything he could not to look directly at David. 

“Yes a nice, normal family breakfast at an ungodly hour on a Monday where you had to fly across the country, _three days earlier than you were supposed to_ , to see what your stupid son did to his stupid face” David spat and Johnny looked at least a little apologetic. 

“Now David, your mother and I were concerned is all and, from what I hear, it sounds like this was a complete accident. When Patrick called us yesterday afternoon—” Now it was Patrick’s turn to look guilty as David’s eye fixed on his husband. 

“Patrick. I thought you were going to let me decide whether we even told them or not.” Patrick held his hands up in front of him, his cheeks tinged red with embarrassment. 

“I did! I just knew they were traveling this week anyway and I wanted to give them time to get here early if they wanted to. I didn’t tell them—” 

“Oh sweet Pat, you didn’t leave us much of choice. I believe your exact wording was that our firstborn had suffered a calamity and that we had better take the next flight out and prepare to stay the week. I packed all my best wigs just to be certain I was prepared to deal with any situation.” 

To his mother’s credit, David did note that her current wig and dress combination was the soothing sort of loud that did make him feel comforted. He _was_ grateful to know his parents had dropped everything to come check on him but he wasn’t ready to admit it out loud. He shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth and everyone went back to their food for a few blissful moments. 

“Hey, uh, for what it’s worth David, I think this could be a good opportunity for us to finally tackle that couch to 5K program I was telling you about last week. That could be fun, right?” Ted asked brightly as David raised an eyebrow at him. Patrick snorted into his orange juice and David wished the table was short enough he could kick him but unfortunately he was out of range. Patrick almost choked on the swallow though as someone did kick him. 

“Ugh, Alexis.” Patrick whined, hand reaching under the table to rub at his leg. Alexis tossed her hair and David took back every mean thing he said to her this morning so far. 

“Just because you’re married to him doesn’t mean I’m going to let you pick on my baby brother.” Alexis hummed. She patted David’s hand kindly before he could snatch it out of her reach. 

“Don’t worry, David. Big sister is here to take care of you this week.” David glared at her but she ignored him and went back to her breakfast with another flip of her long hair. 

They finished the rest of their breakfast quietly and Johnny did as least have the sense to pick up the check. David always noted the proud little smile on his father’s face each time he paid for something these days. They were by no means back to the original wealth the Rose family had once accumulated but the labor of love that had turned Rosebud Motel Group into a success had amounted in a small fortune. Now both Moira and Johnny could live comfortably wherever they pleased, Rose Apothecary was booming for business supplying the motels and opening a third store front, and Stevie could afford to travel whenever and wherever she liked. And while the elder Roses didn’t keep a house in Schitt’s Creek, they always made sure to get their old room at the Rosebud whenever they were in town for the nostalgia. Come to think of it, Stevie had probably set their room aside for the week before Patrick had even called them. 

They all walked out of the restaurant to their respective cars in mostly pleasant conversation. Alexis and Moira led up ahead of the group discussing the latest trends in casting and payment equality and Ted and Patrick were deep in conversation about baseball or something which left David to walk in stride with his father. 

“Now David, your mother and I will be staying at the motel for the week so please don’t hesitate to call us if you need anything.” Johnny started, looking awkwardly at the ground before turning to look at David. “You know, I do have to say—” 

“Do you have to say anything though?” David rushed out before he could help himself. Johnny raised his eyebrows and David scowled but remained silent. 

“Even though I know this is hard for you, I want you to know that you can come to us if you’re ever in trouble. I know your mother and I weren’t always around to help you out especially when you were this age the, um, well, the first time and so I just, uh, wanted to make sure you were aware that we’re here for you now.” Johnny speech stuttered to an awkward halt as David blinked back at him in surprise. 

“Oh, um. That’s. Okay.” He managed as Johnny pulled him into a quick hug before either of them could chicken out. David leaned into the embrace a bit more than he’d allow himself usually before they both pulled back to see Moira waiting patiently beside them with a soft smile on her face. 

“David, I look forward to being brought up to speed on all the most recent and salacious town gossip this week. I’ll be by to visit the Apothecary provided it’s still doing well enough for you to give your mummy your full attention.” 

David rolled his eyes. 

“Yes so, as I’ve told you multiple times over the phone, in texts, and in at least three e-mails, the store _s,_ as in plural, are doing great. We’re actually launching our third store front in a couple of weeks.” David said, unable to help his smile. Johnny beamed as did Moira. 

“That is absolutely sensational news, dear, though I do wish I had known sooner. I’ll likely be shooting in Charleston in a few weeks and would have loved to grace your store with a VIP guest on opening day.” 

Before David could tear his hair out in frustration, Patrick wrapped a calming arm around his waist and pulled him close. 

“That is really a shame, Mrs. Rose, you know how we love to have you at our events.” He said, always the dutiful pleaser when it came to his mother-in-law. Moira graced him with a lovely smile and patted him gently on the cheek. 

“Ever the charmer, Mr. Brewer-Rose.” She told him fondly. Without even looking down, she linked her arm with Johnny’s and they made their way toward their rental car, leaving them alone with Alexis and Ted. Alexis went to hug him and he backed away with a finger raised in warning. She pouted at him but her smile won out in the end as it so often did. 

“Seriously, David, big sister is here for anything you might need this week. Like rides to school or extra pull-ups, you just say the word and I will be there in a heartbeat.” She booped him on the nose and was off in a flourish before David could even think of something to say in response. Ted waved at them awkwardly before following in Alexis’s wake. Patrick moved his arm from David’s waist to his shoulder, pulling him into a little half hug as they watched both cars drive off. 

“See David, that wasn’t so bad, right?” Patrick asked and David tamped down the urge to stamp on his foot. He settled for a huff and tucked himself into the passenger seat of their car. At least the hard part of the day was over. 

* * *

Somehow, being at the store is ever harder than enduring the family meeting. It all starts off fine. David insisted on starting off stocking to allow for less one on one interaction with customers but because their Schitt’s Creek location is their flagship store, David was quickly forced into the cashier role as more customers arrived. David and Patrick were typically the only staff for this location along with Tina, a trusted employee who was actually their first hire back when they got the contract for the Rosebud Motel Group. With Tina currently on vacation this week of all weeks, they were forced to divide and conquer when customers come in. Everything seemed to be going pretty well until Roland walked in around eleven, his eyes wide as they fixed on David behind the register. 

“Woo boy, Patrick, I might need to take you down to the station.” Roland announced loudly, startling Patrick, who was in the back of the store helping an older woman choose between an assortment of hand creams. 

“I’m sorry?” He offered after a moment as the woman paid Roland no mind. Roland hooked his thumbs into the belt loops of his jeans and slowly sauntered over toward David. David took an instinctive step backward as Roland stilled in front of him. 

“I might need to take you down to the station because I’m pretty sure you’re not allowed to be married to a teenager. Hello, David. Looking very fresh faced today.” David watched out of the corner of his eye as the old woman swatted Patrick on the arm and then left the store in a huff without buying anything. 

“Seriously, Roland?” Patrick growled as he stalked up toward the counter. Roland held his hands up with a laugh. 

“Hey, I’m only kidding.” Roland replied jovially. “Unless it’s permanent.” Patrick narrowed his eyes at him just as David offered a quick “It’s not!” Roland grinned between the two of them. 

“So David, what magic user did you piss off to get to relive your teenaged glory days? You know I think some of my fondest memories happened between the ages of fifteen and seventeen. That’s when I first met Jocelyn and she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen and had the biggest brea—” 

“Okay Roland!” David nearly shouted, his hands flying up to motion for silence. “ _That_ is really more than enough information for me, thank you so much. Is there anything I can help you with _in the store_?” Roland smiled at him like David hadn’t just rudely stopped him mid-story. 

“Um yeah actually, Joce sent me in looking for something in a sparkly black tube or jar or something. I think it's face cream." Patrick grabbed a jar of Delilah's wrinkle cream and tossed it in Roland’s general direction. Roland caught it with a grin and placed is on the counter for David to ring up. 

“Such fine service here at the ol’ apothecary!” Roland whistled as David shoved the jar cream into a white paper bag with their logo stamped across it in black. 

“That’ll be $35.62” David muttered in his most unenthused voice as he held out his hand for Roland’s card. Roland made a face at him. 

“And I’m assuming you applied my friends and family discount?” He asked and Patrick sighed from where he was restocking in the corner. David winced in a way he hoped looked apologetic. 

“Yeah we haven’t really done that for a few years now, Roland.” Roland fixed him with a look. 

“David, I’m assuming you don’t want me spreading the word around town that you and Patrick are engaging in illegal activities.” David flushed angrily as Patrick let out the world’s loudest sigh from across the room. 

“Fine. If it gets you to leave my store faster than fine.” David rang the item up a second time at 25% off before Roland could haggle him for more and all but shoved the bag into his hands. Roland tipped an imaginary cap to David and then to Patrick. 

“Always a pleasure doing business with you, boys. Remember curfew is 11:00 PM, David!” David scowled after him and Patrick looked to David with a worried look. 

“You know he’s definitely about to walk over the café and tell everybody about you, right? David, I can manage the store on my own if—” 

“No!” David bristled. “I will not be forced out of my own store by Roland Schitt. Let them come. At least we’ll get some business out of this sideshow.” Patrick eyed him nervously but went back to his dusting. 

Just as Patrick predicted, it seemed the entirety of the town decided they needed something from Rose Apothecary that afternoon. Bob came by looking for burn ointment only to tell a terrified David that he once had a friend who got de-aged with magic only to continually age backwards until he was stuck at four for a few years before they finally got him back to the right age. Ronnie followed soon after, offering David a place to stay if he didn’t feel like hunkering down with an old man for week. After lunch, Twyla popped by to restock on her favorite tea (even though she had just bought a monthly supply the week prior) and she couldn’t help but coo over how cute David looked in his 'cute little sweater and cute little jeans with those big Disney eyes and the fluffy duckling hair!' 

As each member of the town filed in to tease or pity him, David felt like one big emotional bruise. Perhaps the worst part of it all was that no one would even listen to their made up cousin story because they all just assumed David had made someone mad enough to curse him. Although David knew, logically, that the people of this town weren’t trying to be hurtful, it still made him feel a tad bit pathetic. As the afternoon wound down and the revolving door of rubberneckers subsided, David felt brittle and frayed in a way he hadn’t felt in years. Patrick was even cautiously avoiding his space now, giving David a wide berth whenever he passed and that somehow made David feel even worse. Was he so pathetic that even his husband didn’t want anything to do with him right now? 

They closed up the store in silence, Patrick counting the till at the register while David restocked the inventory on the floor. They moved with the practiced ease of years despite appearances and within minutes, they headed out the door toward home. David wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and forget 90% of this humiliating, awful day. Patrick kept shooting him sad looks like David might burst into tears at any moment and once they were home, he quietly offered to make David a cup of chamomile tea. David sighed. 

“Yeah, that would be nice, thank you, honey.” David managed as he practically shoved his shoes off his feet in the entryway. He dropped his bag to the floor with a loud thunk and when he looked up, Patrick was staring at him with a calculating look. David cocked his head curiously and Patrick crossed the room in several long strides. He pulled David close and kissed him deeply, tipping his head back and licking at the seam of his lips. David let out a gasp of surprise and Patrick slipped his tongue inside as though invited. Patrick brought his hands to squeeze at David’s hips as he held him in place and fucked his tongue in and out of David’s mouth. David fluttered out a breathy sigh and squirmed slightly in his grasp and he can feel he is already completely hard from a simple kiss and squeeze. Even still, he should give Patrick an out considering the day he’s had. 

“Patrick, we don’t have to do anything tonight. I know this is weird.” David murmured, voice barely above a whisper. Patrick reared back like he had been burned. His hands immediately flew off of David’s waist and David felt even worse than he had before the kiss. David ducked his head and went to head for the bedroom when Patrick spun him around to face him. David resolutely kept his gaze fixed on the ground because if he looked anywhere else right now, he would cry. Or was his face already wet? David watched as his tears fell to the floor unbidden and then Patrick was there, wrapping David in his arms and muttering soft words of love into his neck. David finally gave in and let the tears flow freely. His body shook as he cried but Patrick just held him tighter. After what felt like an eternity, David finally caught his breathe and the tears stopped coming. When Patrick let him go, David moved a sleeve covered hand up to wipe away the tears and Patrick looked at him with a fondness to his face that David certainly didn’t deserve right now. 

“David,” Patrick started. “I promise you, nothing about this is weird.” Even with his puffy eyes and dripping nose, David managed to fix Patrick with his signature ‘the fuck?’ face and Patrick faltered slightly. “Well, okay it’s a little strange with you looking like this.” He amended after a beat. 

“But I love you and you had a pretty terrible day and I just want to take care of you.” Patrick said and David couldn’t help but smile at his sweet husband despite himself. 

“Patrick…I don’t know…” David offered, still feeling a little hesitant, but Patrick seemed like he’s wasn’t in the mood to placate for much longer. He gripped David’s hips tightly and leaned into whisper in David’s ear. 

“Baby, will you let me take care of you tonight? Let Daddy make it all better?” David gasped and rolled his hips into Patrick’s grip without even meaning to. _Oh_.

“Going to make you feel so good, baby boy. Tell me I can.” Patrick ground out, hands reaching up to the back of David’s neck. David nodded.

"Yes." He breathed, guiding Patrick's his lips to his own. Patrick kissed him hungrily, like he’d been thinking about it all day. After a few minutes of eager kissing, Patrick finally pulled back, biting at David’s lower lip, and David allowed himself to be led to the bedroom. Patrick eased him back onto the bed, hands moving first beneath his shirt to smooth over his belly and then lower to give his ass a good firm squeeze. It punched out a high breathy noise from David as he started to grind back into the touch. Patrick laughed, low and mean as he squeezed him again. 

“Eager. How do you want Daddy to take care of you, precious? Do you need kisses? Be a good boy for Daddy and tell me what you want.” Patrick kissed down the column of David’s throat while David shivered against him. 

“Want your tongue on me. Want you to eat me out.” David cried, eyes squeezing shut and cheeks flaring red. Patrick grinned, sharp and eager. He ran a firm finger just along the waistband of David’s jeans. 

“That so? You want me to get you wet for me? Kiss and lick and tease your cute little hole until you’re ready for something bigger? Would you want to come riding my fingers or my cock?” David keened and when Patrick nudged a knee between his legs, he spread them easily. 

“Absolutely shameless, baby. Do you know how hot it is that you still want me this much after all these years?” Patrick resumed his assault on David’s neck, kissing and biting down the other side. He worked his way down to the wide collar of David’s tunic and bit down hard just above his collar bone. David thrust hard against his thigh like he had no choice. 

“Mmm, that’s it, sweetheart. Make yourself feel good. Work that pretty cock for me.” Patrick purred, hands settling on David’s hips. David felt faint with the urge to come and didn’t care how desperate he looked as he rutted against Patrick’s thigh. His body betrayed his want and not even three thrusts later, David came with a harsh cry. Patrick smiled at him like it was a secret and they didn’t both know that David came in his pants twice now before he’d wanted to. And Patrick, because he is the _worst_ , decided the appropriate response was to tease David about it. 

“Did you make a mess for Daddy to clean up already?” Patrick cooed as David flushed with embarrassment. “My baby boy was so excited he couldn’t even wait for Daddy to get a proper hand on him. Poor angel.” David’s nose scrunched up in frustration as Patrick pecked him on the lips. 

“That’s alright, sweetheart. I’m still going to open you up with my tongue and my fingers and, if you’re a very good boy for me, I’ll let you bounce on my cock.” David breathed out through his nose sharply and let his head fall back to the pillows. “Now let’s get you out of these jeans and into something more comfortable.” David allowed Patrick to strip off his clothes until he was completely naked. 

“Comfy yet?” Patrick teased and David shivered a bit from the chill of the room. 

“Cold, Daddy.” David said with a pout. Patrick took his face in one hand and pressed a soft kiss to David’s pout. 

“Poor baby. Daddy will warm you up in no time. Can you lay on your tummy for me?” David rolled to his stomach and actively tried to stop the blush he could feel coloring his cheeks at Patrick’s playful tone. He could hear Patrick moving behind him, the sound of a zipper and then the soft thump of clothes hitting the hamper. David’s cock was hard again and the comforter beneath him was already damp where it pressed against him. David experimentally rolled his hips and it felt like heaven, the friction providing some much-needed relief. He thrust into the bed again and again and it felt so good he didn’t even notice Patrick’s eyes on him until it was too late. A sharp smack across his ass finally brought him out of his lusty solo interlude. David sheepishly turned to look at Patrick, who was now fully naked and holding a bottle of lube in one hand. He smirked at David. 

“Naughty boy. You need to take what I give you. Daddy doesn’t want to punish you tonight, little one.” David flushed at the endearment and dropped his burning cheek to the pillow. Patrick crawled up the bed, straddling David’s hips and pressed feather light kisses all over his face. 

“So cute and blushy tonight. Are you embarrassed, sweet thing?” Patrick teased and David turned his face back into the pillow. 

“My poor boy. It’s okay, baby, I love how much you want this. Now stay still for me and let me make you feel good.” Patrick pet him gently on the neck and moved back down his body while David let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. With little warning, Patrick pried apart his cheeks and licked a long stripe from is perineum to his hole. He moaned as Patrick swirled his tongue around the tight muscle. David pillowed his arms under his head and willed himself to remain still while Patrick licked and kissed the tension of the day out of his body. He felt floaty and light as Patrick kneaded his ass with his hands and used the leverage to push his tongue further inside. The slide of Patrick’s tongue inside him was always incredible but now everything felt twice as good. Maybe Patrick wouldn’t notice one quick little— 

“David,” Patrick warned, his mouth still close enough to his body that David could feel it reverberating in his chest. “Be good. I’m not going to ask you again.” David groaned and Patrick laughed, teeth grazing along the edge of his hole. David heard the click of a cap and then the pressure of a finger at his hole. He waited eagerly as Patrick held the finger still, rubbing a little at the muscle but not nearly as much as David needed. With a frustrated whine, David bucked back until the tip of Patrick’s finger slipped inside. Patrick immediately withdrew his finger and moved away. 

“Nooooo.” David moaned, shoving his face back into the pillow even as he thrust his ass back. Patrick manhandled him up and over his lap with a sigh and David’s heart pounded as he caught the stern look on Patrick’s face. This was going to be good. 

“I warned you three times, baby, but you can’t seem to stay still.” Patrick smacked him lightly across both cheeks and David sighed happily despite himself. Patrick rubbed thoughtfully at his ass and then he hooked an arm around David’s hips to steady him while he reached for something in his bedside drawer. 

“Hmm, since you seem so eager for a punishment, here’s what we’re going to do. Daddy is going to open you up with a plug and then I’m going spank your cute little butt until you’re nice and pink for me.” David groaned at the language and Patrick chuckled again. 

“This is what naughty boys get, David.” Patrick worked a lube covered finger into his hole as David continued to hide his face in his hands. 

“Now you get to be spanked over Daddy’s lap with a plug in your little hole because you couldn’t listen. I was going to be so sweet to you but I know what my baby boy needs. He needs to be reminded who is in charge right now.” David squirmed as Patrick worked a second finger inside and then a third finger inside. He tried his best to relax into the touch but Patrick’s lecturing was really getting him worked up. 

“Daddy is in charge of making you feel good. This little hole and that pretty pink cock are mine to play with.” 

David nodded his agreement into the sheets and Patrick gave him a fourth finger for his trouble. The stretch was almost too much but before too long, Patrick removed his fingers and David felt the blunt tip of the plug at his entrance. 

“Breathe in deep for me and then let it out.” Patrick ordered quietly. David did as he was told and Patrick worked the plug in slowly on the exhale. David usually loved the plug but right now it took everything in him not to come as Patrick wriggled it around until it pushed up right against his prostate. Satisfied with the placement, Patrick positioned David so that his ass was propped up a little more and his hard cock was directed between Patrick’s legs so he couldn’t get any friction from rubbing against his lap. David whined piteously and Patrick huffed. 

“I told you, baby boy. I’m going to teach you some control. Now I think an even twenty are in order. Can you count for me?” David murmured a yes and Patrick placed a comforting hand on his lower back. 

“And you’ll safe word if it’s too much?” David turned to look at Patrick. His expression was gentle and it made David ache in an entirely different way. David reached back toward Patrick and Patrick grabbed his hand and placed a gently kiss to each knuckle. 

“Yes.” David breathed. Patrick smiled at him and David watched as the softness faded back into the dominant disciplinarian. He spanked David sharply on the left cheek. 

“One!” David called out with a yip. A second hit rained down on the right side and David managed a wheezy ‘two’. A third hit landed right at the base of the plug and David almost came from that hit alone. He tensed up to prevent another ‘early arrival’ and was grateful when Patrick waited for him to relax before continuing the spanking. 

“There’s my good boy.” Patrick praised even as he spanked him a little harder. The spanking continued on like this, with Patrick alternating hits high and low on both cheeks and occasional smacking both and angling for the plug. David focused on his counting and barely noticed they’d reached twenty until Patrick gathered him up in his arms. Patrick pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. 

“I knew you could be good for me. You looked so good wriggling over my lap, now your cute little butt is as red as your pretty face.” Patrick teased and David buried his nose in Patrick’s neck. Patrick bounced him once and the soreness in his cheeks coupled with the plug in his ass made his cock leak wetly between them. Patrick looked down between their bodies with a grin. 

“I guess you have earned a reward after all that.” He laid David out on the bed and pushed his knees up to his chest. David had never been able to hold this position very easily so he was a little surprised at how pleasant the stretch was. Patrick gripped the base of the plug and eased it out, tossing it carelessly toward the foot of the bed. Patrick pushed inside him and eagerly set a brutal pace, fucking into him hard. He pushed David’s thighs up further and further on each thrust until David was practically bent in half and unable to do anything but hold on. 

“God, you’re so beautiful. Can you come just from taking my cock?” Patrick wondered aloud and David knew definitively that was going to happen sooner rather than later. Patrick worked his cock in and out and David saw stars on nearly every thrust. He could feel the need to come getting stronger and the sounds each thrust seemed to elicit from his mouth sounded far off and far too high to be his own. Patrick shifted slightly and then he was ramming right up against David’s prostate and David was coming across his stomach with a reedy cry. Patrick thrust in a few more times before he followed David over the edge, coming inside him and filling him so perfectly with the familiar warmth. He lowered David’s lower half to the bed and slipped his softening cock out all too soon. Before David could complain, Patrick pushed the plug back inside his gaping hole. Patrick nodded as David looked up at him wide-eyed. 

“I have a feeling you’re going to need to go again before we go to bed.” Patrick offered with a shrug and David couldn’t help the laugh that tumbled out of him at his husband's practical nature. He was laughing so hard it shook his whole body as he covered his face with his hands. Patrick at least had the decency to look awkward. 

“I didn’t think plugs were this funny to you.” He offered dryly as David wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to stop laughing. 

“No, no, honey, I’m just thrilled, as always, with your sexy preparation skills.” David offered him a very subdued expression of sincerity before he burst into another fit of laughter. Patrick shook his head fondly even as he disappeared into the bathroom. When he returned from the bathroom a moment later with a towel, David’s laughter had mostly dissipated. Patrick still had that fond look on his face as he passed David a damp towel to clean himself off. Patrick had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a worn pink Rose Apothecary t-shirt they had made for a Valentine’s Day promotion event several years ago. Once David was done cleaning himself off, he gingerly moved off the bed as to not jostle the plug, and went to the wardrobe trunk to find similar attire. He pulled out a pair of light blue terrycloth shorts and a white tank top with the words “Forever Young” written across the chest in silver in swoopy cursive letters. He scowled as he changed and it was Patrick’s turn for a fit a laughter. David flipped him off and Patrick closed his hand around the offending wrist to yank him back into bed. 

“I’ll stop, I’ll stop, I promise.” He said after a moment and David settled against his chest as his laughter died down. Patrick eventually pressed a kiss to the side of his face. 

“I’m sorry for today.” He said after a moment, voice so quiet David almost had to strain to hear him even so close. 

“Why are you sorry? It’s not your fault.” David murmured, rubbing a gentle hand over Patrick’s chest. Patrick hummed thoughtfully, like he was thinking hard about what words he was going to use. 

“I know but I didn’t make it any easier.” He offered after a moment and David squeezed him tight. 

“Aw, honey, stop. You took care of me. You were the one who brought my parents here and even though my sister is annoying, I do believe she’ll try her best to help us. And you and I both know the townies were just trying to be helpful in their own incorrect way.” David rolled his eyes and Patrick squeezed his shut. David moved closer and took Patrick’s face between his hands. 

“Patrick, I’m fine. Seriously. This situation is messy and we’re both just doing our best. We’re a team, remember?” Patrick opened his eyes just as David moved in to press a soft kiss to his lips. David could feel the tension melt away as Patrick hummed his agreement into David’s mouth. They parted and Patrick looked much more relaxed. He ran his fingers once through David’s hair before reaching for his phone. 

“How about we order some pizza and you can pick out the movie?” He offered and David eagerly grabbed the remote off his nightstand. Now this was just like any other night in their home. Comfortable and lived in and everything David had never knew he’d wanted when his family had been all but forced into their exile here almost ten years ago. He flicked through their Interflix watchlist for several minutes even though he knew they’d inevitably end up watching one of the Bridget Jones movies while he waited for Patrick to finish ordering. 

“Forty-five minutes.” Patrick announced as he set his phone aside and David pressed play. Patrick pulled David close and David sighed happily as Bridget’s familiar story started. Patrick dropped a kiss to the crown of his head and David snuggled in even closer, the tension of the day all but forgotten. 


	3. Only the Good Die Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which David tries a new look, Patrick practices patience, Stevie invites David over for drinks, breakfast is had with an old roommate, and the boys talk about their dynamic.

Patrick woke with a start to a horrible shriek he could only assume meant David had seriously hurt himself. Without hesitation, he leapt out of bed and followed the source of the noise to the bathroom. David was standing in front of the mirror, very much not bleeding to death, furiously poking at his face with an angry scowl.

“David, wha—”

“A pimple! I have the biggest mother _fucking_ pimple to ever develop on a human face. I cannot go into the store today, Patrick. I can’t have anyone see me like this.” Patrick cocked his head to the side and peered over David’s shoulder to see the pimple in question but David caught him looking and shoved him out of the bathroom before slamming the door behind him. 

“David!” Patrick shouted, annoyed. David could have his moments, especially in the morning, but it wasn’t like him to be so rude to Patrick. Patrick banged on the door with his fist.

“David, you can’t be serious! It’s probably not that bad. I know you have cover up or I could run to the pharmacy and pick up some ac—”

“No! I don’t have time for an acne treatment and it’s too big to cover up!” David wailed in distress. Patrick sighed and tried a different approach.

“Sweetheart, it’s not that big of a deal. Just let me in and—”

“No! I don’t want you to see me like this. Just…I’ll be in after I get this mess taken care of.” Patrick frowned.

“Um, okay. I guess I can open by myself today.” He offered towards the door. David turned the water on and Patrick went to change into his clothes for the day. When he returned, the bathroom door was still firmly closed but his go bag of toiletries was hanging from the handle. Patrick took the bag to the little half bathroom off of the kitchen to brush his teeth and he considered a shave but he figured one day wouldn’t hurt rather than having to fight a distraught David for his shaving cream. He brewed himself a cup of tea to go and set the coffee pot to brew so David would have a fresh pot waiting for him when he finally left the bathroom. He grabbed his keys and went back to the bedroom hoping to at least kiss his husband goodbye before he left. The bathroom door was still shut and Patrick approached it with a sigh.

“Honey, I’m getting ready to head to the store with the car. Do you want me to come pick you up in a bit or do you want to call Alexis or Stevie for a ride?” Silence rang out and Patrick considered grabbing the toolkit and taking the door off the hinges when the door opened slightly and one wide brown eye stared back at him. Through the crack in the door, Patrick could see David’s face was smeared with bright orange goop and his hair was covered in a hairnet of some kind.

“I’ll call Alexis. See you in a bit.” David told him in a quiet voice. Before Patrick could respond, the door shut again and Patrick heard the lock click into place.

Patrick tried not to feel too hurt as he made his way out to the car. He’d been through his fair share of beauty related meltdowns over the years; bad hair days, new wrinkles, the swelling in the aftermath of a particularly nasty root canal. Those meltdowns normally started with a closed door but they almost always ended with a happily placated David in his arms. They had never had a situation like this that sent one of them to the store and left the other at home. Even when they had arguments, they always managed to make it into the store together when they had to. Being at their store together helped because the small space and the work environment would quickly bring about a truce until they could actually talk it out or at least until they made out in the stockroom at lunch due to the tension. 

Patrick pulled up to the store and unlocked the door with a heavy sigh. Maybe he was coddling David too much and now David needed a little space? This was their third day of navigating this strange new reality and Patrick couldn’t help but think they’d done well so far. Still, there was something Patrick was missing, something he was supposed to remember about the third day that was making David act so out of character. The door jingled and Patrick looked up quickly, hoping for David. Delilah stood in the doorway looking all too awake and chipper for a cloudy Tuesday morning. Patrick offered her as much of a smile as he could and her smile intensified tenfold as she entered the store, her skirt swishing around her ankles as she moved.

“Sweet Patrick. I hope your morning has been kind to you.” Delilah offered in a gentle voice. Patrick nodded at her as she walked around, examining the shelves and displays with a look of wonder on her face.

“Well I’d say it’s going as best it can, all things considered, Delilah. How is yours?” Delilah tilted her head to the side, studying Patrick’s face.

“I certainly can’t complain. You know I’ve actually never been in here? It’s just lovely. I like how you’ve displayed my products.” She gestured to the little display near the front of the store. Patrick nodded again. 

“Well thank you. I know David is very impressed by your product line.” Patrick managed without sounding too bitter. Clearly, he hadn’t from the way Delilah whirled to face him but her face was still stuck in that permanent amused expression she seemed to always have.

“Speaking of David, where is that darling husband of yours? I have something for him.” Patrick’s face must have shown some flicker of hurt because Delilah’s face fell in response.

“Oh dear. Is everything alright?” Patrick wanted to scream at the woman. Of course nothing was right and it was all her fault! Delilah seemed to sense his anger and held her hands up defensively. “My apologies again. I take it the hormones have really kicked in this morning?” Patrick blinked at her. 

“ _That’s_ what that was?” He blurted out and she smiled at him softly.

“Irrational behavior, highly emotional reactions, mood swings, cravings, blemishes, cramps, and difficulty making decisions?” She listed off as Patrick nodded dumbly.

“Yeah, yes. Some of those.” Delilah pursed her lips and dug a hand into her purse. 

“Well at the very least, this will fix the blemish problem. Use about a dime sized amount right on the spot with a steady hand once a day.” She set a tiny jar on the counter in front of Patrick who gave her a look. She smiled at him again and uncapped the jar with a flick of her wrist. She took a small dab of the cream with her pinky and worked it onto her own hand. The cream sat on top of the skin wetly looking very much harmless.

“See, no foul play, just a good, quality acne medication.” Patrick wasn’t entirely convinced but he’d let David decide whether he felt like taking another risk with Delilah’s products.

“I’ll pass it along to David when he gets in.” He told her and she bowed her head slightly.

“Of course. Give him my best and if you need any help, please don’t hesitate to call. Remember, patience is key!” And with that, Delilah slipped out of the store before Patrick could even say goodbye. He placed the tiny jar of acne medication in his pocket for safekeeping and busied himself with the register while he thought about what Delilah had said. At least now he had a proper explanation for what had happened this morning as well as a solution for at least one of their problems.

About an hour later, David showed up with a weary looking Alexis in tow. He sauntered into the store, his signature white sunglasses in place, and Patrick tried very hard not to gape at his outfit. He had grown to understand David’s eclectic wardrobe over the years and he loved each of his outfits for their combination of self-expression and how good they looked on David. This outfit, however, spoke to something else entirely. David wore a pair of high waisted black leather shorts over black fishnet tights and combat boots. His white slip of a shirt barely reached the hem of the shorts and Patrick could see a flash of the smooth skin of David's stomach every time he moved. He wore thick black leather cuffs on either wrist that reminded Patrick far too much of a similar set of restraints they had in their box of sex toys at home and four silver cuffs covered the shell of one ear. David looked like he was ready for a night at the club rather than a day at work and Patrick was equal parts shocked and aroused by the tantalizing vision in front of him. 

“Sorry we’re late.” Alexis offered. “Someone decided they needed to raid my closet _and_ my jewelry box.” She shot a look at David who flashed an unapologetic smile at her.

“I wanted a crop top to go with the shorts and I knew you had one. It’s not like you can wear it while you’re with child.” Patrick raised his eyebrow at the flippant comment while Alexis scowled at him. 

“That would be weird. No one wants to see _all of that_.” David laughed. He plucked his glasses off his face and turned toward Patrick as though he were just noticing his presence. Patrick could see he'd lined his eyes with a charcoal eyeliner that made them look even wider and more open. His gaze grew heated as he caught Patrick staring at him. 

“Oh hi there.” David simpered, his voice suddenly low. He made his way behind the counter and Patrick could see up close that he had a small flesh colored circle that looked like a bandaid on his forehead. Patrick was about to say something when his mouth was suddenly full of David’s tongue. David crowded in close, backing Patrick into the wall behind the register and grinding his hips into Patrick’s.

“David, oh my god, I am right here!” Alexis screeched and Patrick’s brain finally came back online long enough to grab David’s hips and push them away. David went easily, grinning at Patrick as he licked his lips.

“Can’t a guy say hello to his husband without being persecuted, Alexis?” David asked, his tone icy as he fixed his gaze over his shoulder at his sister. She huffed angrily at him, hands falling to her hips. 

“David, you’re being a total brat. This isn’t fun anymore!”

David laughed at her again, a high trill of a thing that was unlike anything Patrick had ever heard him make, and went into the backroom to drop his bag. Patrick watched him go before turning toward Alexis. She frowned at him, her hand absently smoothing over her stomach in a way that made Patrick’s heart clench. He didn’t know if he could handle two emotional Roses at once right now.

“He's a monster, Patrick. I’ve never seen him like this but I guess we didn’t spend a whole lot of time together once he went off to college.” Alexis muttered, her voice low. Patrick sighed. 

“I know. It’s something to do with his hormones right now. They’re what's making him act irrationally. What did he do?” Alexis blew out a breath, fingers playing with the display of lip balms at the counter.

“Well I got to your place and all but dragged him out of the bathroom when he demanded to borrow a crop top from me. We swung by my house to pick up the shirt and then we went to grab breakfast and he ate three bagels with cream cheese and a breakfast sandwich. David eats a lot anyway, but it was like he unhinged his jaw or something. It was so gross.” While Patrick was not happy at the distressed tone in Alexis’s voice, he couldn’t help but smile at the story.

“Yeah that mostly just sounds like drunk David. But I’m sorry if he upset you.” Patrick said. Alexis waved him away.

“No, it’s fine, really. I just…wasn’t ready for it I guess.” She reached into her purse and handed Patrick a worn piece of paper. It was a clipping from an old newspaper that Patrick somehow hadn’t seen before. It was obviously from one of the seedier tabloids and David looked wildly drunk or high in the photo, leaning on some starlet who Patrick had definitely known of at one time but couldn’t quite place the name. Patrick looked up at Alexis and was surprised to see how worried she looked.

“I just…we need to keep an eye on him, I think. In case he falls back into old habits.” She answered quietly without having to be asked. Patrick handed the clipping back and squeezed her hand tightly.

“He’ll be okay, Alexis. We’ve got this. Can I pay you back for breakfast?” Alexis smiled at him, her eyes still a little watery, and waved him away.

“No, consider it me paying him back for having to be my older sibling during my twenties. Though, I do have to say that I am super glad right now that this won’t be a full-time gig.” Her face twisted in disgust for a moment before fading back to a neutral calm. “Well, I better get back to the home office. It’s almost 8:00 AM in LA and I’ve got other frantic twenty-somethings to deal with who are actually paying me so…” With a cheerful wag of a finger, she made her way out the door just as David poked his head out from the back.

“Ugh, thank god, I thought she’d never leave.” David muttered. Patrick placed his hands on his hips and fixed David with a look. David rolled his eyes but allowed Patrick to pull him into his arms.

“You know, your sister seemed a little upset. Are you sure you’re feeling okay this morning? I’m more than happy to run things here today if you need to take the day off.” Anger and regret flickered across David’s face before he settled on a petulant frown.

“No, I’m fine. I am more than capable of doing my job, Patrick.” David scoffed, his tone indignant at the suggestion. “I don’t know why Alexis was being so weird. I guess her pregnancy hormones are just making her really emotional.” David offered with a sweet smile and Patrick raised an eyebrow at him in response.

“What? Why are you interrogating me? It’s really annoying. Just leave me alone.” David wriggled out of his arms and picked up the box of shampoo Patrick had brought out earlier with the intention of stocking the shelves before Delilah had arrived. David stalked across the floor and began stacking them on the shelves with a little more force than necessary. Fortunately, the bottles were made of a biodegradable plastic that could handle the rough treatment. The door jingled again but this time with an actual customer.

“Welcome to Rose Apothecary, how can I help you?” David called in a chipper voice, clearly trying to prove to Patrick everything was fine even though both he and Patrick knew David would never greet a customer like that, they weren’t ’Bath and Body Works, Patrick’. The young woman moved toward David and as David started his sales pitch, Patrick kept a careful eye on him in case he needed to tag in. But he didn’t. David managed to get the woman to buy not only the tea tree oil she had come in for but also a leave-in conditioner, four bath bombs, and a container of eye cream. That reminded Patrick of the container of acne medication in his pocket. Patrick handed the woman her bag of products and as she left, he motioned David over. With a put-upon sigh, David made his way toward the counter and Patrick came out from behind and motioned for him to sit on the surface. With little difficulty, David hoisted himself up on the counter, his legs swinging as he sat. Patrick smiled, unable to resist, and pressed a sweet kiss to David’s lips. David hummed and went to wrap his arms around Patrick’s shoulders but Patrick waved the little container in David’s face. David instantly brightened.

“Oh! Delilah brought the stuff?” He asked as Patrick undid the cap. David worked a fingernail under the little patch on his face and Patrick almost laughed at the tiny pimple underneath it.

“That little thing is what put you in such a state?” Patrick teased and David stuck his tongue out at him. Well at least that was better than a rude remark. Patrick dabbed a little cream on his index finger and rubbed it gently over the affected area.

“This feels familiar. Reminds me of when we first started dating.” David’s smile went a little wobbly and Patrick was thrilled at it. He took the patch from David’s finger and smoothed it over the cream to keep it in place. “There we are. All done.” He said quietly. David reached for him again and the resulting kiss was achingly sweet. Patrick couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief as he melted into the embrace. This kiss was familiar despite the slightly different drag of David’s soft lips against his own and the lack of stubble. For one fleeting moment, Patrick realized his stubble was actually thicker than David’s for once and he turned to rub it a little firmly against David’s cheek. David moaned loudly into his mouth at the touch and it was almost too much for Patrick to handle. Just as Patrick began to wonder if closing the store for the day was a feasible option, the door jingled again and they were abruptly forced back into work mode.

They were kept busy with the store for the better part of the morning. Tina’s absence was certainly missed when they were required to take separate lunches but David’s attitude had definitely improved. He was clearly enjoying the burst of youthful energy, quickly flitting between the stock room and customers like a hummingbird to check on stock levels, make calls to the other location (being sure to pitch his voice as low as possible as to not worry their other employees), and Patrick watched him in awe. David’s work ethic once he was in his element had always impressed him but there was something different in watching him work in this younger body. He could almost imagine what a young David Rose opening his first gallery had looked like. It was both a sad and beautiful thought and Patrick didn’t have the heart to settle on it for long.

Stevie came to visit just as they were closing for the day. As soon as she entered the store, she was glued to David's side, tugging at the hem of his shorts with a scandalized look on her face. Patrick could see them plotting as he counted the profits for the day at the till. Their heads were nearly pressed together as they spoke low and fast and Patrick was struck, once again, by his love for their friendship. Stevie had a magic of her own in her ability to work David out of his shell no matter how grumpy he became and it seemed that talent bridged age gaps pretty well too. David approached the counter cautiously, hands laced together and a pleading expression on his face that rarely made it out of the bedroom. 

“Yes? Something you want?” Patrick asked him when David continued to make puppy dog eyes at him.

“Stevie invited me over for drinks and movies. Is that okay?” David asked and Patrick almost laughed at the eagerness on his face.

“David, of course it’s okay. You don’t have to ask my permission to go hang out with anyone, especially Stevie.” David clapped his hands together but still managed to look a little subdued when Patrick gave him a look.

“I just didn’t want you to think I was avoiding you after this morning.” David said in a quiet voice. Patrick’s heart clenched. He came out from behind the counter and kissed the frown from David’s face.

“Oh, sweetheart, no. We’re good, always good. Go have fun.” Patrick told him and David beamed. He turned to Stevie and pointed.

“I’m all yours, Budd. You better make this worth my while.” David leered with a shoulder shimmy for emphasis. Talk about rapid changes in mood. Stevie grinned as David grabbed her hand and all but dragged her out of the store. She mouthed an ‘I’m sorry’ at Patrick and then the pair were headed down the street, presumably toward Stevie’s car. Patrick suddenly felt into his back pocket for his car keys and sighed when he felt their absence. Well, he had been wanting to start walking more regularly.

Patrick closed up the store quickly and the walk home was actually nice. It was not too hot and the fresh air felt wonderful after being cooped up inside for the better part of the past few days. Patrick made a mental note to text his hiking buddies to see if they’d be interested in planning a day trip soon. This whole situation made Patrick feel a bit restless with the sudden changes to their routine. He and David were happy, that was not in question, but perhaps they had been getting a little too comfortable in the day to day. His thoughts drifted back to a younger David in New York, alone and unhappy and self-medicating. Maybe it wouldn’t be too much of a strain to get away to New York for a little relaxation once all this was over, to make better memories in the city David had loved so much. It had been a couple of years since they’d taken a trip away that lasted more than a few days. 

Once Patrick got home, he made himself dinner and settled in front of the TV to watch whatever baseball game was playing. After he finished eating, he checked his phone to see if he had any new texts from David or Stevie. David had sent him a string of heart and eggplant emojis (which wasn’t really out of the ordinary for him anyway) and Stevie had sent him a gif of two chimpanzees fighting over a cartoon bottle of champagne that Patrick could only infer was meant to be representative of the evening they were currently having. He figured he’d better be prepared for a few more hours without David. Patrick cleaned up the mess from dinner, unloaded and reloaded the dishwasher, wiped down the counters, reorganized the pantry, and swept and mopped the kitchen before checking his phone again.

Nothing. No sign of David and Patrick was surprised to see it was nearly 9:00 PM. He showered and debated whether he should change into actual clothes before deciding that he wasn’t going to wait up for David. He was probably having a good time with Stevie and the day had been stressful on both of them. He couldn’t help the pang of sadness he felt crawling into bed alone though. Patrick stayed up reading for a while, eyes flickering over the dark screen of his phone every few moments. When he checked the screen for the hundredth time to see it was well past eleven, he turned out the light with a sigh. He shot off a good night text to David and let him know the front door was unlocked before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

Patrick woke with a start to the sound of a loud bang and laughter. He pushed himself up onto his elbows to watch David stumble into the bedroom. He was still fully dressed except for his boots which Patrick figured was the noise that woke him up. He swayed slightly on the spot and grinned at Patrick.

“Hello, husband.” David crowed and Patrick scrubbed at his face groggily. He checked his phone and saw it was just after 2:00 AM. He frowned at David who grinned at him.

“David, it’s late. Were you drinking with Stevie this whole time? How did you get home?” David waved him away like he was annoying and Patrick could see there was something not right with David’s eyes as he came closer. “Are you high too? Are you serious right now, David?” David burst into laughter like Patrick had told the funniest joke.

“Your face, oh my god, Patrick. Relax. It’s not like there was anyone on the road. Everyone in this town goes to bed at like 9:00 PM.” Patrick could feel the blood drain from his face when David tossed the car keys to the bed with a defiant grin.

“You _drove_ yourself home?” Patrick yelled, his voice frantic even to his own ears. David gave him a look and huffed crossing his arms.

“It’s not that big of a deal.” David offered. Patrick gaped at him in shock as he crawled into bed. His fingers teased at the hem of Patrick’s sleep shirt.

“Besides, you can always punish me for it, Daddy. Teach me a lesson, really make me feel it.” David purred, leaning in to kiss him. Patrick pushed David back and got out of bed to put distance between them. He felt like he was going to throw up from the heavy weight of emotion in his chest and David was still smiling like nothing was wrong.

“David, this is serious. You could’ve killed yourself or someone else tonight. I can’t believe you would do something so reckless.” He scrubbed a hand over his face and held it there for a moment trying to process what to do next. Should he call the police? Should he go check the car for damages? Perhaps most pressing was what the hell was he supposed to do with the impaired, horny twenty year old who was still attempting to coax him into bed? 

A soft knock at the door pulled Patrick’s attention from his thoughts and up to Stevie who was standing in the doorway. She looked very sober and very shaken.

“Yeah, _no_. He tried to drive home but I got his keys from him before he could. I gave them back because he said that he needed to unlock the door, not because I thought he was going to try to give you a heart attack.” She admitted with a bite to her voice. Patrick closed his eyes and breathed out deeply. Although that did make things a bit better, there was still the matter of his lying husband to be dealt with.

“Stevie, thank you for bringing him home. I’m sorry for this. I’ll deal with him.” David made a hopeful sound behind them and they both looked to find him curled up in the bed watching with curious eyes.

“Yeah you enjoy that. David, I will see you tomorrow provided your husband doesn’t murder you. Patrick, always a pleasure.” With a final nod, Stevie made her way out of the room and Patrick heard her car roar to life from the driveway. He turned his attention back to David, who was staring up at Patrick with puppy dog eyes.

“Absolutely not. We are getting some water in you and then we’re going to bed. There’s no way I am ready to have this conversation with you right now.” David pouted at him and made to speak again but Patrick held up a finger to silence him.

“No, David. Enough! This isn’t a game. If you want me to punish you so bad then fine, you’re grounded.” David’s mouth dropped open in shock and Patrick used his stunned silence as a chance to continue.

“You got drunk and high and you lied to me and Stevie, and I was sick with worry all night. So until you’re normal again, you will open the store with me every morning and you will spend every night here so I can keep an eye on you. You're too reckless to make decisions for yourself right now so I'll make them for you.”

David’s face twisted with anger as he scrambled out of bed.

“I’m not a child, Patrick. You can’t treat me like one.” He hissed and Patrick saw red.

“Well maybe if you hadn’t spent the whole day acting like a child I wouldn’t be treating you like one! You are forty-five years old, David, and you have responsibilities. You’re supposed to be my partner, not my project.” The words came out clipped and mean and Patrick regretted them the moment they left his mouth. David’s face fell and all the fight went out of him in an instant. Even though Patrick was unbelievably angry, he couldn't stop the urge to reach out toward David but David pushed past him toward the door.

“David. _David_!” Patrick cried. The front door slammed before Patrick could make it. Patrick dressed hastily and grabbed the keys before following after David. For someone who was normally so averse to running, David disappeared fairly easily into the night. Patrick made the twenty-minute walk to Stevie’s in record time to retrieve their car and then he drove around for a bit, calling David’s phone even though he knew he wouldn’t answer. An hour passed and then another and Patrick was terrified something awful happened and he’d never get the chance to tell David how sorry he was. The sky was just starting to lighten up when he finally received a text from Ray, of all people, inviting him over for breakfast like it was a code. Patrick pulled up to the familiar house and knocked lightly at the door.

Ray opened the door and beamed at him but he could see the clear concern underneath the cheer.

“Patrick, so good of you to come. It’s been ages since we’ve been able to have breakfast together. I was thinking of making some pancakes or maybe waffles or maybe both if that’s something you would be—” Patrick cut him off with a hand on his shoulder.

“Ray, thank you so much. You’re a good friend and I mean that, but can I see my husband now?” Ray smiled at him again, this time with a little less concern in his expression as he pointed to the stairs.

“I’ll go get started on those pancakes.” He said happily. Patrick climbed the once familiar stairs to the second floor and was surprised by how little had changed in Ray’s house. He slowly turned the doorknob to his old bedroom and his heart skipped a beat. David was curled up in the bed sound asleep. His face was stained with tear tracks and he kept letting out sniffly little congested sounds in his sleep that made Patrick want to kick himself. He knew David messed up but he knew he may have overreacted too. He approached the bed, careful and quiet as he slipped his shoes off and climbed into bed with David. David stayed asleep even as Patrick pulled him close and allowed himself to drift for a few moments knowing that David was safe in his arms.

“ _Knock knock_! Well isn’t this a heartwarming sight? David, Patrick, breakfast is served!” Ray called out entirely too loud for standing less than four feet away. Patrick forced his eyes open even though they feel like sandpaper to see Ray waving at them and, for half a second, it was like nothing had changed and he was in bed with his boyfriend being disturbed by his overly friendly roommate. David shifted in his arms and Patrick looked up at Ray.

“Thanks Ray. We’ll be down in a few.” Ray gave him a thumbs up.

“Alright! Door—”

“Closed, Ray, thank you.” Patrick had to tamp down the urge to laugh. Ray shut the door with a gentle click and Patrick looked down at David who was now looking up at him.

“Hi, honey.” Patrick said, running his fingers through David’s hair. David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist and squeezed tightly.

“ ’m sorry for everything, Patrick. I’m so fucking sorry. It’s all so messy in my head right now. I wasn’t thinking right before the wine and then we smoked and it all got worse. It’s like there are two different people in my brain and I can’t even breathe. I want to be normal again.” David babbled until Patrick silenced him with a finger to his lips.

“I know you’re sorry. I’m sorry too but we don’t have time for this right now. Right now, we’re going to go eat the breakfast with Ray and then we’re going to drive home and have a talk about everything that happened last night. I’ll text Alexis and see if she can open the store for us.” David looked like he wanted to protest but a loud growl from his stomach spoke volumes as it cut through the quiet of the room. They both burst out laughing, stumbling out of bed and down the stairs with time to spare.

At least breakfast turned out to be a lovely affair. Ray seemed pleased to have them both in his house despite the early hour and he barely mentioned David’s current situation even though he clearly wanted too. Patrick would always be grateful to Ray not only for inadvertently introducing him to the love of his life, but for his friendship and kindness. Few people would make a full breakfast for anyone at 5:00 AM on a weekday let alone be happy about it. Patrick held David’s free hand as he clutched his cup of coffee and watched David put away a frankly astounding number of pancakes. Alexis was not kidding about the increased appetite. They made plans to have Ray over for dinner the following week and soon enough, they were back home. David went to grab a quick shower and change while Patrick considered grabbing the bottle of whisky but decided against it. David emerged a quick twenty minutes later dressed in a pair of sweatpants and Patrick’s old university hoodie. Patrick offered the couch to him and he gingerly swept his legs underneath himself as he sat down.

“So.” Patrick started. “Yesterday was…not great.” David glanced down at his hands, fidgeting with his rings. “Do you want to tell me what was going through your head?” Patrick asked as gently as he could. The anger had returned but he could be calm enough to listen. David let out a heavy sigh and brought his hands up to his mouth before dropping them to his lap.

“I just woke up yesterday and everything was too loud. I didn’t feel right in my skin. I saw that pimple and, while I’d normally just rub a little of that cream into it and move on with my day, I had this manic feeling that if I didn’t employ every tool in my skin care arsenal to eradicate that stupid pimple then maybe you’d stop loving me.”

“David what? That’s rid—”

“Yes, I know it’s ridiculous, will you let me finish?” David snapped and then went wide eyed.

“See, _that_. It’s like there’s no filter and every insecurity I’ve ever had in my life is in charge.” David worked his fingers through his damp hair a few times before continuing.

“So I went with Stevie because I remembered how I used to deal with all of _this_.” David said, gesturing broadly to himself. Patrick frowned remembering the picture Alexis had showed him yesterday morning with a wince.

“Every time Stevie went to the bathroom, I’d take another shot behind her back, and we smoked because I can be very persuasive when I’m drunk, as you are well aware.” Patrick grimaced but nodded and David continued.

“And then, I thought, maybe I can convince Patrick to be a little rougher with me than he normally would tonight in bed. Maybe if I did something really bad, he’d have no choice but to make me pay for it when I got home.” David squeezed his eyes shut in shame and Patrick couldn’t bear not touching him any longer.

“David, can I hold you?” He asked quietly. David gave a quick nod and he crawled across the couch to tuck himself under Patrick’s arm. Once David was settled, he started talking again but his voice was small and quiet.

“So I pretended like I wanted to drive home and Stevie stopped me and even though you told me you left the door unlocked for me, I didn’t tell her that because I wanted to make you mad. I wanted you to think I’d done something truly awful because I wanted you to feel as out of control as I felt yesterday. I wanted you to get mad and make me hurt because after that was done, you would take care of me and make me feel okay again.” David shook against him and Patrick held him while he cried. He pulled David into his lap and David went easily, tucking his face into Patrick’s neck as he let out everything he’d been holding in yesterday. Patrick felt tears of his own falling down his face as he held on tight. They both sat there as the minutes stretched by, crying and holding on to each other until they caught their breath. Eventually David pulled back to look at him and Patrick kissed him tenderly.

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m so sorry you had to deal with all of that. I wished you would have talked to me, but I think I’m starting to understand why you didn’t. And you should probably apologize to both Stevie and Alexis at some point.” David made a face but agreed.

“I should probably give Alexis her shirt back too.” David admitted and Patrick had to laugh at that.

“Yes that would be good. I loved the outfit but maybe we want to dial it back a bit when we're out in public? And circling back to the…um, sex stuff.” David wrinkled his nose at the wording but Patrick forged on.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying what we do in the bedroom. I know we don’t normally, um, play this much but you’ve been quite _inspirational_ this week.” Patrick coughed a little as David smirked at him.

“I’m happy to continue playing with our dynamic but you have to know I’d never physically punish you over something you’ve done. That’s not the kind of life we lead. Punishments are supposed to be a fun prelude to sex, not a way for us to communicate our grievances. I’m going to chalk this one up to the weirdness of this situation but I want you to know that. I’d never forgive myself if I hurt you like that.” David rested his forehead against Patrick’s with a sigh.

“I understand and I agree. I don’t want that at all. Like I said, it was just all so confusing and I was pretty much out of my head. I’m sorry for freaking you out.” Patrick kissed him again.

“I’m sorry too. You’re my partner and I acted irrationally. You’re not a child and you’re not a project. I mean, you make mistakes but so do I. We’re working on it all. I want to be the best version of me possible and I can only do that with you at my side. We make each other better.” David smiled at that, wriggling happily in Patrick’s arms.

“Mmm, I like to think that too. Thank you for coming to find me.” Patrick grinned and pressed another gentle kiss to David’s lips.

“I will always come and find you, my love. I promise. Now I think if we hurry, we could make it to the store before 10:00 AM so Alexis can go back to work.” David frowned.

“Okay but we need to stop so I can pick her up breakfast…and maybe we can throw in one of those new rose petal candles from the store too?” David asked hopefully. Patrick rolled his eyes.

“Breakfast, yes, but the candle you get to buy on your own.” David laughed.

“Deal. Let’s go free Alexis.”

David went off to change for the day while Patrick fixed them coffee and tea to go. He’d just finished measuring out the coffee grounds into the filter basket when David popped his head in the kitchen.

“Oh, by the way, am I still grounded?” He asked, his tone playful. Patrick didn’t even turn to look at him.

“Oh yes. You have to come home with me every night.” David moved toward him and Patrick was relieved to see that he was dressed in a much tamer outfit today. David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist and hooked his chin over Patrick’s shoulder.

“Sounds like a real hardship. How long am I grounded for?” He teased. Patrick tutted, swatting at David’s hip as he turned to face him.

“Years and years.” He murmured. David moved his arms up to Patrick’s neck as he pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Mischief danced behind his eyes as he whispered against Patrick’s lips, “Looking forward to it.”


	4. Baby of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which David gets flirted with and decides teasing and appealing to Patrick's jealous streak is the only way forward. Patrick, in turn, teaches him a little lesson for his efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo boy! This chapter took a minute, sorry about that! We are adding possessive behavior, light bondage, rough sex, and vibrators into the mix as well as the usual cast of kink characters so heed those tags and play nice in the comments please! 💕

David was eager to get to the new store front in Elm Glen early so they could have a chance to admire the work that’s been done since they had been there last. This location was set to be the largest of the three Rose Apothecary store fronts and once it was open, they would be able to move the packaging operation for the motel line exclusively to this store front. There was an enormous stockroom area that could easily pack hundreds of boxes of product and David admired the tall windows and vault ceiling as he walked the length of the sales floor. Although he dearly loved the original store the most (obviously), this one was the kind of space he had always dreamed of occupying. Bold, bright, and immaculate in every way and a perfect fit for their brand. 

Since their last visit, the furniture had all been delivered including nine black wooden tables to display products and a sleek black faux marble countertop for the register. This location was meant to be modern and elegant and David felt a thrill of excitement as he took in the empty shelves and display cases that lined the walls just waiting to be filled with gorgeous products. The door opened behind him and David turned to see Patrick had come back from his stroll down the street with two to-go cups and a large bag that David hoped contained pastries. He set the beverage carrier down on the table where David had set up two chairs and his notebook and pen just in case he wanted to take notes during their meeting. Patrick handed David his coffee and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. David took a sip and was instantly greeted by a pleasant sugary sweetness that set his nerves at ease. He put the cup down next to his notebook and gestured for Patrick to take the seat on his right.

“Now remember, Ashley and I have only communicated over e-mails and text so for this interview, I am Daniel Rose, charming little city boy working on his degree and visiting his country cousins. That means you’ll be taking point. Now do we need to go over the interview questions again or—” Patrick shook his head at him with half a smile. 

“David, I’ve interviewed plenty of new hires before. I think I’ll be fine. Also, country cousins?” Patrick gave him a smug look and David rolled his eyes.

“I know you have. I’m not questioning that. I just really like the idea of working with her. She’s young but she’s really smart. She could be a real asset to the brand.” David countered and Patrick took a sip of his tea in the silence.

“Okay well we could go over the questions again if you're really that worried or we could eat breakfast…” Patrick shook the paper bag in David’s face with a knowing look on his face. David sighed in defeat while Patrick opened the bag and set one of the largest croissants he’d ever seen in front of David on a napkin. Even though David knew it was a distraction croissant, it tasted too good for him to be mad at Patrick over it. The croissant was gone in no time and shortly thereafter, they watched as a petite blond woman in a sleek looking black and white shift dress and white heels politely knocked at the door. Patrick went to open the door and greeted her with a firm handshake.

“Patrick Brewer-Rose. You must be Ashley. David’s told me great things.” Ashley flashed a charming smile at Patrick and David noticed fleetingly that she was absolutely stunning. 

“Very nice to finally meet you, Mr. Brewer-Rose.” She offered in a soothingly calm voice. It’s the kind of voice that graced elevators and train cars to put passengers at ease and David could already hear her talking a misguided customer off the ledge of a bad shampoo with it. Her blonde hair was pin straight and fell below her shoulders like a silky curtain. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of aquamarine and her exquisitely applied black eyeliner and bright red lips practically screamed confidence. David looked closer at the dress and while he couldn’t quite name the designer, it looked familiar. The heels were definitely Louboutins, he could see the signature red sole peeking out as she walked alongside Patrick to the table. Based on her bold look alone, she was exactly the kind of person their store should hire.

“Ashley, this is Daniel Rose. He’s shadowing me this week on his spring break from NYU.”

David offered her a little wave, biting his lip in a way he hoped made him look like the nervous university student he was supposed to be.

“Love the Louboutins. Very fierce.” He said with a nod. Ashley looked momentarily flustered as she met his gaze before she schooled her expression into a mask of polite regard.

“Oh, um, thank you, Daniel. Pleased to meet you. With a last name like that, I’m assuming you’re related to David?” She asked kindly but her voice sounded a little pinched. How odd. David nodded at her again.

“Yep. He’s my cousin and kind of my role model? I’m finishing up a degree in fashion and merchandising from NYU and I thought what better place to spend spring break than by observing the real thing in motion.” Ashley pursed her lips and looked unconvinced.

“I suppose so but surely there are plenty of places in New York for you to do that, right? I mean, you’ve certainly got the fashion part down. And you seem like you’re very…astute.” Her voice had dropped into an even silkier note as she raked her eyes over his outfit and David preened at the attention. He was rather pleased with his combo of ankle boots, dark tights, and a fitted black skirt that hit just above his knees. He layered a black tank top under a chunky knit white sweater with artful rips through the front and his wedding rings were hidden on a gold chain tucked underneath the sweater. As her gaze lingered, it suddenly struck David; he knew what that look and the voice meant. Ashley was flirting with him. Well, not actual him, that would be weird, but young him. Oh god, this could not be good.

“Oh.” He eventually managed. He cast a nervous glance at Patrick who was watching them both intently. Patrick had clearly already picked up on the mood change in the room because David could see his hand was white where it gripped the back of his chair. Oh boy.

“Should we get started then?” Patrick asked with almost no hint of emotion in his voice as he gestured Ashley to the chair on the other side of the table. She moved to the chair with a frown tugging at her features.

“Oh, no David today then?” She asked in a small voice. Patrick smiled at her.

“No, unfortunately my husband is feeling a bit ill this morning but he sends his regards.” Patrick said and David felt just the tiniest bit guilty for the way her face dropped at that.

“Oh no! I hope he feels better soon. I was so looking forward to meeting him, but I’m just as excited to meet you, Mr. Brewer-Rose. You probably don’t remember me but I actually sat in on one of your tax seminars last fall in Elm Ridge. Hearing you talk about applying for grants for Rose Apothecary was actually the reason I sent in my resume. I want to work for a company that’s built on local connections but has its sights set on a global reach.” 

Patrick stared at her in shock for a moment as David squeezed his hand under the table.

“Well then. That’s all very great to hear, Ashley. And, please, just call me Patrick.” Patrick managed after a moment. The interview stretched into an hour only because they were both clearly charmed by their prospective employee. Ashley talked for a bit about studying marketing at university and her internship with a local beauty supply store before she branched off into selling her own soaps and candles on Etsy. She even brought a beautiful plum and lilac scented candle for Patrick and David as a token of her appreciation to them for considering her application. Patrick and David both shook her hand and Patrick told her to visit the Schitt’s Creek location sometime next week so she can meet with David too. As things were winding down, Patrick excused himself to use the bathroom, leaving David and Ashley alone. The nerves from her interview were clearly gone and David watched her body language transform from endearingly polite to staring at David like she wanted to eat him.

“So Daniel, how long are you in town for?” She asked, moving a little further into his space than polite conversation dictated. David felt himself blush at the sudden attention and closeness.

“Oh um, just the next few days.” He squeaked out as she moved in even closer. Her perfume was a pleasant floral scent and her teeth flashed white against her scarlet lips.

“A few days huh? Seems like you could get into a lot of trouble in a few days.” She whispered conspiratorially. David wondered briefly if he gave off a vibe that drew out the dominance in others as she held out her hand to him.

“Give me your phone, please.” Something in her tone sent him digging into his pocket and he offered his phone to her without even thinking. She tapped away at his phone, her black matte nails clicking gently across the screen as she typed. She handed it back and he could see she had set her contact in his phone with a kissing emoji next to it.

“I’m usually not this forward, especially when I’m trying to be professional, but I’d kick myself if I let you get away without at least giving you my phone number.” She admitted with a faint flush. She moved closer until David was backed all the way up into the table, his hands gripping the edge of the table for balance as she leaned in close and drew an appraising finger down the line of his neck that made him shiver and want to drop to his knees. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in and for a split-second David thought she was actually going to kiss him but she used the position to lean in to whisper in his ear.

“I think we could have a lot of fun together, Daniel Rose.” Her hands squeezed at his shoulders and David shivered again. If he were actually twenty and unmarried, he could practically imagine the night of wild, filthy sex he would have had with a woman like Ashley. She exuded a confidence that would’ve left a twenty-year-old David Rose panting and for the briefest of moments he felt bad to not be able to give her what she wanted. Something loud clattered behind them and David turned to find Patrick had knocked over a step ladder that had been propped up in the hall that led to the bathrooms. Ashley snatched her hands away from David’s shoulders so quickly David wondered for a moment if it actually happened.

“Ashley! You’re still here.” Patrick called as he half jogged back over to them and David watched as he fought to keep his expression pleasant.

“Oh, yes, well I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye to you.” She managed, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. She shook Patrick’s hand again and offered David a shy little wave that was the complete opposite of anything David had just witnessed before she strode out the door. As soon as she was out of sight, David unclasped the chain from his neck and slipped his wedding bands back on like they’d protect him from any further unwanted advances. When he turned to look at Patrick, he was staring at him, his face now a clear mixture of jealousy, affection, and laughter. David rolled his eyes at his all too predictable husband. 

“Okay just so you know, I didn’t start it.” Patrick hung his head and shook his finger at David dramatically.

“Save it, David. Damn it and I really liked her.” Patrick sighed and David’s eyebrows shot up in alarm.

“You’re not seriously thinking of not hiring her just because she flirted with me when she didn’t know it was me. That seems highly unethical and you know she’s a good fit for us.” David could hear the unpleasant edge to his tone and Patrick obviously did too as he crowded into David’s space to wrap his arms around his neck. He laughed at David’s pouty expression before he pulled him into a quick kiss.

“She’s as good as got the job as far as I’m concerned. I just don’t like how easy it was for her to ask you out when I agonized over it for weeks.” David smiled at him, still unable to imagine how he ever thought Patrick was straight and not completely head over heels for him. It’d been years and he was still thrilled by every ‘I love you’ and every kiss. That said, Patrick had a jealous streak that was very fun to poke at every so often and David had all but stumbled into the perfect opportunity. He sighed a little and shifted in closer to wrap his arms around Patrick’s waist.

“Who said she asked me out? Though, it is a real shame I can’t use the phone number she gave me for a filthy hookup because she is gorgeous.” Patrick’s face went from amused to aroused to jealous before finally settling on annoyed.

“You took her phone number?” Patrick asked, his voice light but his arms tightened ever so slightly around David’s neck. David tilted his head to the side and feigned innocence.

“Hey, she asked for my phone and her voice was very strict. I didn’t want to get in trouble or something. I have to respect my elders.” Patrick scoffed at him and pulled David impossibly closer to him. David squirmed as his half-hard cock was suddenly pressed into Patrick’s thigh. Patrick scratched his nails at the base of David’s neck with a knowing smile.

“Yeah I can feel you respecting your elders. Already hard for me, huh David?” He asked in a low voice that made David want to drop to his knees for him right in full view of the windows. Even still, David decided he had a mission today and that mission was to drive Patrick wild with jealousy. After all, he only had so many days left in this young body and he had to make the most of it.

“Mmm, maybe, or maybe I’m thinking of what a good boy I could’ve been for _Ashley,_ ” he offered and Patrick brought a hand down to rub at David’s thigh like a promise.

“Well what about being a good boy for me? Your _husband_. Who just had to watch you get flirted with by our new general manager?” Patrick asked, hand drifting toward the edge of his skirt. 

“Well, to be fair, the general manager at the Schitt’s Creek location is pretty hands on with me too.” David sighed as Patrick reached under the skirt to cup him where he was hard. He rubbed David through the tights with just enough pressure that David could feel it. Patrick, while fine with public displays of affection, was clearly feeling bold to do something like this like they weren’t in full view of the floor to ceiling windows on a sunny weekday morning. The idea that anyone could look in and see them made David feel light-headed.

“Oh yeah?” Patrick asked, leaning in to press a sloppy kiss to David’s neck that made him quiver in response.

“Yes, just wildly inappropriate comments and touches all day. It’s a real vio-LATION.” David squeaked out the last bit of the word as Patrick worked the waistband of the tights free of the skirt and snapped it back against David’s erection. The sudden burst of pain nearly had him coming in his tights. Patrick acknowledged David’s look with a smug grin that made David all the more determined to stick to the plan. He pushed Patrick away and Patrick grinned at him some more before pointing an accusatory finger at him. 

“That’s not what you said last night when I was violating you in our bed.” He said with a mischievous grin. David pulled a face in disgust.

“Ew Patrick! Not in our pretty new store! It’s still all sparkly and clean.” David said, crossing his arms as Patrick continued to laugh at him. Patrick made a move to grab his bag and David followed suit.

“I mean, a new store never stopped us before. I feel like we need to christen this one too. Remember when I fucked you over the counter at the Elmdale store the night before we opened?” David narrowed his eyes. 

“We are not doing that in the middle of the day while I still look like a teenage dream so forget that fantasy for now.” Patrick pouted at him until David hip checked him as they made their way to the door. David shifted from foot to foot anxiously while Patrick fiddled with the keys to lock the door. A familiar convenience store caught his eye as he looked down the street and he suddenly had an idea.

“Hey, can we stop for Slurpees on the way back?” He asked, hoping his voice sounded innocent. Patrick’s soft smile in answer told him he was successful. Today was about to get a lot more fun.

* * *

Patrick was going to lose his damn mind before they even got to the store. They’d stopped for Slurpees because while Patrick couldn’t stand the sugary concoctions, David seemed to thrive on them. Today he had chosen a cherry flavored one and was clearly enjoying it if the sounds he was making were any indication. His pleased little hums were so much like the noises he made while he was sucking Patrick’s cock and the way his tongue curled around the straw was practically pornographic.

“I think you’re going a little above the speed limit, honey.” David called. Patrick glanced down and saw he was going well over twenty miles over the speed limit and although they were taking the backroad back into town, he still felt a little curl of shame for letting himself become so distracted. Stupid Slurpee. When they finally pulled up to the store to relieve Stevie of her post, Patrick glanced over at David and noticed his tongue and lips were stained a brilliant shade of red. He raised his eyebrow at him and stared but David just started back at him with an innocent expression as he wrapped his lips around the straw and hollowed out his cheeks on a particularly hard suck. Was it wrong to be jealous of a straw?

They made their way into the store and David tossed his finished drink into the trash. Stevie looked up from her book with a smile as she caught sight of the two of them.

“Right on time for the rush!” Stevie said with a flourish to the empty store. Patrick shook his head while David rolled his eyes at her antics.

“That’s why we scheduled the interview so early. The store is pretty empty before noon on Thursdays.” Stevie bit her lip as if to say ‘really?’ while David edged around her to drop his bag in the back. She moved to block his way and he sighed heavily.

“Stevie, I already said I was sorry.” He shifted from foot to foot like remembering having to apologize was physically hurting him. Patrick folded his arms and watched as Stevie continued to block his path. She shook her head at him, unable to hide the coy smile on her face.

“I know you’re sorry, I just want to know, did it work out for you, David?”

David frowned at her and looked to Patrick for an explanation. Patrick could see where this was going but it was probably best for David to work through this one on his own. He turned and pretended to reorganize the exfoliating creams on the table immediately to his left. He watched as David threw his hands up in the air.

“What are you talking about? Did what work out for me?” He finally snapped and Stevie clapped her hands together with joy.

“Did Daddy teach you a lesson?” She asked brightly and Patrick watched as David sputtered indignantly, his cheeks flushing red while Stevie cackled at him. He all but shoved her aside to escape to the back and Patrick fixed her with a look.

“Don’t you look at me like that, you’re not my Daddy.” She huffed at him and Patrick felt the back of his own neck begin to color despite her teasing tone. 

“Guess I shouldn’t have tempted fate with that voyeur comment the other day.” She said with a frown. Patrick offered her the most sympathetic expression he could muster while avoiding eye contact. David reemerged from the stockroom and gave Stevie a wide berth as he passed, much to her obvious delight. She grabbed her bag from behind the counter and snagged a bottle of wine from the display up front before either of them could complain.

“Consider this my liquid therapy. See you boys tomorrow at the shower!” Stevie called over her shoulder as she made her grand exit. Patrick looked to David who shook his head like if he shook it hard enough the whole interaction would be erased from memory.

Despite David’s instance they haven’t had many customers on Thursday mornings, they did actually manage a few customers before Alexis walked in around noon. David presented her with the candle he had promised and Patrick knew she was touched. She’d half cried over the smoothie and avocado toast David had brought her with his apology the day before. She shifted the candle into her purse after admiring it for a few moments and then she handed David a large gift bag in return. David frowned even as he took the bag.

“Why would you be giving me a gift right now?” He asked setting it on the counter as Patrick leaned back against one of the tables to watch the two siblings with growing interest.

“Can’t I do something nice for you for no reason? Just open it, David!” She said but there was a glint in her eye that Patrick knew meant David was in for an unpleasant surprise. He had to hold back laughter of his own as David started pulling out each item. Alexis had assembled a rather impressive array of baby themed items. David scowled as he pulled out a package of diapers, a little white onesie that says ‘My Daddy thinks I’m fierce’ in leopard print lettering, a package of matching leopard print pacifiers with clips, tiny little baby socks covered in cartoon sloths, and an assortment of baby themed snack food items like baby goldfish, baby carrots, and even a few of those baby bottle shaped lollipops that reminded him of the snack section at Rose Video circa 1999. Alexis looked thrilled at his indignant face and even Patrick tried to hide his grin.

“I just wanted to make sure you were prepared for anything, David. I remember you used to always wear those pacifiers when you were in high school and I thought you might miss them.” She told him with a grin. She scooped up the little package of pacifiers and deftly opened them before trying to pin one to David’s sweater. David squirmed out of her reach with a shout, pressing himself against the tiled wall and holding a hand in front of him to keep her away. 

“I don’t care that you’re pregnant. I will cut you if you put that thing on me.” Alexis frowned at him.

“Don’t be a brat, David. Can’t you let me have this one thing?” She asked, her voice sweet and soft. David shook his head no even as she stuck her lower lip out at him. He held his hand out to keep her out of his space as he swept everything but the snacks back into the bag and then, after a moment, placed the baby carrots in the bag too. He stepped around the counter before handing it to Alexis with a sniff.

“These aren’t in my size but thanks for the snacks.” Alexis set the bag at her feet and pulled him into a little hug before pulling back to pat him lightly on the cheek.

“Anything for you, baby brother. I’ll see you tomorrow at the hall. 6:00 PM, right?” David pulled a face at the endearment but nodded.

“Yes but you are not allowed to lift a finger! You will sit where I tell you and let me work my magic.” He told her. She flicked her hand at him with a laugh.

“Ugh fine, David. See you then. Have a great day you two!” She waved at Patrick before flouncing out of the store with her gift bag in tow.

“I hate her.” David said petulantly as he stored his new snack stash under the counter. Patrick shook his head fondly before crowding into David’s space.

He gripped David’s hips and turned him to press him back into the counter. He kissed up his neck until he reached his ear, biting at the lobe as he whispered, “Just for the record, your Daddy does think you’re fierce.”

He swallowed David’s gasp in a kiss before David jerked up into him with a pained noise. Patrick immediately pulled back and watched as David turned to examine his back and the source of the pain became immediately evident when he stepped away from the counter and the little pacifier that had been digging into his back fell to the floor with a soft thump. Patrick shook with laughter and had to duck to avoid getting hit in the head with the offending soother. Fortunately for Patrick’s safety, a customer walked in at that precise moment and David was forced back behind the counter as Patrick danced out of the range of fire to assist the customer.

David found his revenge in the form of his new snack stash and the pacifier shaped lollipops. Patrick watched as David’s still red-tinged tongue wrapped around the lollipop as he licked at the treat like it was an incredibly satisfying experience. He popped the entire thing into his mouth and that really shouldn’t have done things for Patrick but watching it bob as David sucked on it quickly had him heading to the bathroom to adjust himself in his pants. David’s smug look when he returned to the floor reminded Patrick of his antics that morning and he thought about teasing David some more when a very attractive young man walked through the door. He was clearly passing through if his motorcycle jacket, shades, and backpack were any indication. Before Patrick was able to greet him, David slinked out from behind the counter. The man looked startled for a fraction of a second before flashing David a broad smile that made Patrick’s skin crawl.

David was very attentive to the man as he worked the sale. The man asked David for a moisturizer with sunscreen and David happily went into the back to grab some samples so they could ‘play with the products’. Patrick noticed the way the guy’s eyes fix on David’s ass as he made his way into the back. He tried to look busy at the register when David returned with a handful of products and gloves. David asked the guy for his wrist and began applying samples as he spoke about the ins and outs of each product and their benefits. Patrick tried to keep his face neutral when David laughed, high and bright, at some sarcastic remark the guy made about windburn on his motorcycle. David was touching him far more than he usually would, and once David’s hands were free of the gloves, the guy flipped one hand over to rub at the palm asking him what hand cream he’d been using. David stuttered for a moment when the guy held his hand for a second too long and then led him over to the hand creams and to let him sample those. After all the hand creams had been sampled, they moved on to lip treatments because apparently the guy wanted to ‘make sure his lips were as soft as possible’ too.

The line was terrible as far as advancements go, but David’s nervous burst of laughter at it made Patrick’s blood boil. When David assembled the lip treatments for the guy to try, he demonstrated the proper application by applying some of the product to his own lips. The tinted treatment further accentuated the pink of his lips and the mint in the treatment made them appear even fuller. David explained all this to the guy who looked him over appreciatively and then David blushed, actually blushed, when he mentioned it looked good on him. The guy at least does buy a small container of moisturizer, the hand cream, and a lip balm and David nudged Patrick out of the way to ring him up. Patrick watched as the guy handed David a business card with a flourish and let him know he'd be staying at the motel that night if David would like to drop by for a visit. David blushed again and told him he’d consider it just as Patrick hooked a finger into the back of his skirt. The guy gave him a charming smile as he tipped his sunglasses back onto his face and headed out the door with his bag of products. Patrick’s entire hand had slipped down into David’s underwear to palm at his ass as they watched the guy walk away.

“Two phone numbers in one day. You must be thrilled.” Patrick whispered into his ear just to feel David shiver. David wriggled away from his grasp and Patrick had half a mind to order David to his knees right there for his disobedience but he can tell David wanted more than a quick blowjob. He glanced at the clock and could see there were only twenty minutes left until they’d close and he decided that maybe closing early today wasn’t such a bad idea with all the flirty twenty somethings that kept coming in to hit on his husband. David immediately clocked the look on Patrick’s face and went to get his bag but Patrick stopped him.

“Oh no, David. I think you’ve done enough, you little tease. You stay right here where I can keep an eye on you while I lock up.” Before David could respond, Patrick seized him around the waist and deposited him on the counter. David let out a little ‘oof’ of surprise, his eyes wide at the sudden manhandling. Patrick gently placed his hands on David’s wrists and guided him to fold his hands in his lap.

“Now be a good boy and sit tight for a second.” Patrick told him with a quick kiss to his nose. David fidgeted slightly but otherwise stayed still while Patrick swept up, counted the till, and generally tidied up. He noticed one of the applicators David had used to apply product to the hot guy earlier and the flare of jealousy rose so suddenly it felt like a fire in his gut. He glanced up at David who tried his best not to squirm under Patrick’s gaze.

“Look at you being so good for me and staying where I put you.” Patrick called over him just to see him squirm some more.

“Patrick, someone could hear you.” David hissed, glancing over at the unlocked door. They were technically open until he flipped the sign and Patrick thrilled a little bit at that.

“Well if someone were to come in and hear me, they would see you being a very good boy for me too.” David shivered and fell silent and Patrick rewarded him by finishing up quickly and quietly. He grabbed David’s bag and offered a hand to him as he hopped off the counter. Patrick laced his hands with David’s, and they left the store and walked out into the early evening heat. Patrick slipped into the driver seat and as he pulled out onto the main road, he glanced over to see David had his phone out. Another quick look and Patrick could see he was typing out a message.

“David?” He asked, trying to keep his voice light and likely falling.

“Yes dear?” David asked back impishly.

“Who are you texting?” He gripped the steering wheel tighter as David turned to him to show him Ashley’s contact.

“David.” His voice a low rumble of warning and David laughed because clearly he was not done winding him up.

“I just thought I would text her and tell her it was nice meeting her.” He said innocently. Before he fully realized the motion, Patrick plucked the phone from David’s grasp.

“Patrick!” David whined but Patrick held up his finger in warning.

“David, you’ve been testing me all day and as soon as we get home, I’m going to make you pay for it.” Patrick growled and David squirmed in his seat again. Without taking his eyes off the road, Patrick reached into David’s lap to palm at his erection. Just as he suspected, David was already hard and wanting under his hand.

“You’re so easy for it, baby. Hard for me all ready. Whose cock is this, David?” Patrick squeezed him but David bit his lip and refused to answer. Patrick squeezed again, a little harder and David moaned loud and long, hips bucking up to meet the touch. Patrick pulled into their driveway and threw the car in park before reaching over and pulling David in for a tender kiss. Patrick leaned back and held David’s face between his hands.

“I’m going to own you so thoroughly tonight. Want to show you you’re mine. Do you want that?” David nodded so quickly Patrick was worried about whiplash.

“Yes, green, so green.”

“I’m going to be rough with you, baby. You’re definitely going to feel it tomorrow.” Patrick warned, thumb stroking along David’s jawline. He could feel the smirk almost before he could see it.

“I fucking hope so.”

Patrick growled and led David up to the house with a firm hand on his neck. He unlocked the door deftly and all but pushed David inside.

“Go to the bedroom and kneel next to the bed. I’ll be there in a moment.”

David scurried off to do as he was told while Patrick went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He drank it slowly and hoped that David was in the other room providing Patrick with a good excuse to wear him out tonight. This was something they incorporated into their scenes every so often. Patrick would give David an opportunity to act out while they were in a scene and David took that opportunity like a dog with a bone almost every time. Patrick set his glass in the sink and made his way into the bedroom. David was, naturally, being as disobedient as possible. He was lying across the bed with his hands pillowed behind his head grinning at Patrick.

“Someone must really want to be punished tonight.” Patrick said as David’s grin dropped right off his smug face. Patrick crossed to the bed and threaded his hands in David’s hair before giving a sharp tug that made him bare his neck.

“Now just what do I do with a naughty boy who can’t follow directions? A very bad boy who spent most of his day teasing me and flirting with other people.” Patrick rumbled, admiring the curve of David’s neck as he gasped for air.

“It wasn’t on purpose!” David squeaked and Patrick tugged harder until he saw tears form in the corner of David’s eyes. He angled David’s head until he got the idea to move and he made his way off the bed, landing inelegantly at Patrick’s feet. He finally shifted on to his knees but he was still staring up at Patrick defiantly. Patrick held out a finger to motion for David to stay and he went to retrieve their box of toys from under the bed. After a minute or two of rumination, he picked up a long silk cord, a vibrator, a cock ring, and a tube of lube. He glanced up and saw David was at least still on his knees. His hair looked artfully tousled from the way Patrick’s fingers had gripped it and his skirt was somewhat rumpled from his movement from the bed to the floor but otherwise he looked pristine. He’d shaved off the little bit of stubble that had sprouted up overnight that morning and Patrick admired the softness of his face as he fidgeted on his knees. He gathered up the items and tucked them under a pillow out of David’s eyesight. He placed two fingers under David’s chin and tilted his face up. David’s eyes were already blown wide just from being put on his knees and Patrick felt a hum of energy course through his body at the sight.

“Here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to spend the evening teasing you, baby, just like you teased me all day. You’re going to forget about everyone and everything except how good I make you feel and by the end of the night, you’ll remember who you belong to. You’ll remember that you’re mine.” Patrick ran his thumb over David’s lower lip and David eagerly sucked it into his mouth with a moan. Patrick let him, enjoying the feel of the wet suction over his thumb while David hollowed out his cheeks and sucked with enthusiasm. After a moment, Patrick reluctantly drew back.

“Take off your clothes. I want you naked on the bed _now_.” David stared at him blinking up owlishly before the order caught up with him and he hurried to obey. He stripped off his layers and laid himself out on the bed on his back. Patrick stroked himself through his jeans as he took in the sight. It still caught Patrick’s breath to see all of young David’s angelic, round features. The exquisite beauty of his youthful body, so eager to please and be pleased. David looked painfully hard as he laid still, his hands only fidgeting slightly as his side. Patrick couldn’t help but notice the familiar affection of his husband’s gaze as he let Patrick stare and an entirely different heat pooled in his stomach. There was no denying that underneath the young vision laid bare before him was the man he married, the love of his life.

“So beautiful, baby. All spread out for me and willing.” Patrick praised as he crawled on to the bed. He curled a hand around the back of David’s neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. David allowed himself to be moved and let Patrick lick into his mouth with a shuddery sigh. Patrick pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and plucked the cock ring between his fingers. He held up the ring to David’s face and David scrunched up his nose.

“I thought I’d help what little control you have tonight. No coming too early for you, you naughty boy.” Patrick said pleasantly as David flushed with embarrassed arousal. 

“As a matter of fact, you’re not coming until I decide you’ve earned it.” David did his best to stay still as Patrick worked the ring down the length of his cock and snapped it in place. He motioned for David to move toward the center of the bed and he stacked the pillows to give himself a little extra height. He stretched his legs out and beckoned David back into his space. He manhandled him so that David’s legs were splayed out behind Patrick with his ass in Patrick’s lap. David propped himself up on his elbows to accommodate the position a little better and Patrick spread his legs to trap his hips in place. This position put all of David on display from his tightly drawn up balls to his smooth pink hole and David whined when Patrick rubbed at his cheek.

“Now David, what happens to naughty boys?” Patrick asked kindly. David groaned and mumbled something into the bedspread. Patrick smacked him sharply across one cheek.

“Oh! Oh no. They get spanked, _Daddy._ ” David moaned piteously, wriggling in Patrick’s lap like he couldn’t help it. Patrick rubbed at the sore spot and considered David’s unprompted use of that particular endearment. Typically a response like that meant David was nearly in subspace and that made Patrick want to push him even further.

“That’s exactly right. And you were a _very_ naughty boy today, David.” Patrick spanked the other cheek and David cried out at the hit.

“You let those people flirt with you and you acted like a tease all day just to get your Daddy worked up.” Patrick lectured as he smacked David twice in quick succession. He was already starting to pink up from the treatment, so Patrick rooted around for the lube and squirted a big glob of it directly into David’s exposed hole just to watch him writhe.

“Oh!” He yelped as Patrick spanked him hard on either cheek. He rubbed the pad of his finger over David’s twitching hole before pressing a fingertip inside. He held it there as he spanked him again, two quick hits to the fleshy underside of David’s ass he often had to work to get at. He pushed his finger in a little deeper and repeated the spanks.

“Now I have your full attention and I’m looking forward to reminding you who owns this cute little hole. Is this mine?” Patrick asked, twisting his finger in deeper as he rained more hits down on David’s vulnerable ass. David cried out into the comforter.

“Yes, yours, all yours!” He gasped, arching back to try to take more of Patrick’s finger. Patrick pressed his finger all the way inside before pumping it in and out slowly, taking his time to tease the rim where David was twitching and sensitive from the cool lube. He landed a few more blows on David’s ass before he continued with a hum.

“Yes this is my little hole to tease and fuck. So desperate for my fingers or a toy or my cock, aren’t you, angel?” Patrick asked in a low voice. “Don’t worry, Daddy will get you filled up soon enough.” David relaxed a bit as Patrick squirted a little more lube on his hole and worked a second and then a third finger inside. He pumped them in and out slowly, listening to David’s ragged pants as he struggled to stay still in his vulnerable position. Once Patrick felt him start to relax, he stilled his fingers spanked him hard for a good thirty seconds. David howled below him, his legs twitching but Patrick continued to hold him in place. David’s ass was now a bright stinging red and Patrick scraped his nails across the reddened flesh just to watch the white lines appear. David shook and Patrick took pity on him and patted him gently.

“Poor baby. Such a sore little tush.” He teased. He rooted around under the pillow for the vibrator and slicked it up with practiced ease as he listened to David's cute little sniffly noises. He spread apart David’s burning cheeks and slowly eased the vibrator inside. With a final smack on either cheek, he manhandled David into his arms for a quick hug before setting him gently on the floor. David stared at him bewildered before Patrick pointed to the corner of the room.

“No cuddles for you yet, baby. I think you need some corner time. I want to appreciate my handiwork and I want you to reflect on how sore you are from your spanking.” The resulting blush of embarrassment extended all the way down David’s chest and was so beautiful Patrick almost relented but David turned and dutifully put himself in the corner just as he was told. Patrick groaned at the sight and undressed quickly. David’s well spanked ass looked red and swollen where he stood on display and it was such a beautiful contrast from the rest of his tanned skin. His ass was firmer than usual in this body and while it differed nicely, Patrick couldn’t help briefly missing the extra heft of his partner’s usual frame. Patrick reached for the lube and watched as David jumped briefly at the noise of it. He turned, eyes wide when they fixed on Patrick circling a lube covered finger around his own hole. 

“Daddy…” David whined and Patrick pointed back to the corner with a stern look. David turned back, the tips of his ears now flushed red as well.

“See, if you hadn’t been such a naughty boy today, I would’ve let you do this for me. You know how much I love taking your fingers. They’re so much longer than mine and they feel so good inside me.” As he worked the finger inside himself, he picked up the little remote that went with the vibrator and turned it on to the first setting. David immediately jumped and Patrick was worried for a moment that he came in spite of the cock ring. But David quickly settled himself, shifting from foot to foot while Patrick admired the way the vibrator made him mindlessly push his ass out.

“Daddy had to make sure your little hole was filled, baby. I know how desperate you get when you feel empty. Soon I’m going to use that pretty cock too, get you buried deep inside me where you belong.” David moaned loudly, his hands balled into fists at his side. Patrick increased the vibrations and David shuddered in response.

“So sensitive like this. Do you like standing in the corner for Daddy? Showing me you can be good even though your cute little butt is all red from my hand? I’m almost ready to take your cock and you’re going to keep being good for me, aren’t you?” Patrick dialed back to the first setting and David whined.

“Yes, I’ll be good. Want to be a good boy for you. Daddy, _please_ , I need more.” David cried out. Patrick tutted in response.

“More of what? Do you need a little more pressure on your sweet spot? Does that toy feel good inside your little hole, sweet boy?” David keened and Patrick rewarded him by dialing the vibrations up to the third setting just as he added a third finger to his hole.

“Okay David, I think that’s enough corner time for you. Come here.” David made his way back over to the bed with a little waddle to his gate as he struggled to move with the vibrations still going on. Patrick shut the vibrator off as David climbed into bed, his limbs still shaky. His cock was as red and swollen as Patrick had ever seen it and his own cock twitched at the thought of what that would feel like inside him.

“Lay down, baby. Hands above your head, wrists together.” David whimpered as his sore ass came into contact with the comforter but complied. Patrick admired how the stretch showed off David’s toned pecs and couldn’t help but lick and bite at his nipples for a few moments before he tied his wrists together with the silk tie. He guided them up above his head and David started up at Patrick in awe. Patrick kissed him once, a gentle reprieve and a check in all at once.

“Doing okay there?” He asked as he rubbed their noses together. David followed Patrick’s movement, his eyes crossing slightly as he smiled dopily up at him. Patrick laughed lightly, stroking a hand down his side.

“I see you’re a little far gone but I need your words, sweet boy.” David bit his lip and whined.

“Green. ‘M green. Keep going.” Patrick kissed him again and turned the vibrator back on to the second setting.

“Well, if you insist.” Patrick angled back down the bed and took David’s cock firmly in hand as he straddled his hips. There were few positions Patrick loved more than riding David. The burn in his thighs as he worked his ass up and down David’s cock was always exquisite and watching David’s expressive face alone sometimes drove him over the edge. He lined David’s cock up with his hole and slowly lowered himself down until his ass was flush with David’s thighs. He wriggled around a bit, enjoying the feeling of fullness coupled with the low vibrations from the vibrator as it worked in David’s ass. David, for his part, heaved and squeezed his eyes shut from the stimulation. Patrick smoothed a hand over his stomach.

“That’s it, baby. Do you feel how good you fit inside me?” He cooed, grinding down on David’s cock. David moaned at the feeling, hands flexing uselessly where they were bound above his head.

“It’s a shame I had to tie you up too. Love when you take hold of my hips and pound into me.” David whimpered as Patrick lifted up only to slam himself back down the length of David’s cock. He dialed David’s vibrator up to the highest setting and David thrashed like he’d been shocked. 

“There’s my boy. Is that toy making you feel good, baby? Is it buzzing right on your sweet spot? Be a good boy and show Daddy how much you love being filled.” Patrick settled for a moment and David wailed in response as he thrust down on the vibrator. After a few moments of watching David’s desperate efforts, Patrick moved to his knees for better leverage. This new angle allowed him to get David’s cock even deeper inside and he shook with the effort to keep his pace slow or risk coming too soon. Of course, at that moment, David let out a high noise of pleasure that was so obscene, the effort to make things last longer immediately went flying out the window. Patrick set a punishing pace for himself and soon his thighs were burning with the effort. 

“Listen to all those filthy noises. I think someone is enjoying that toy. You’re being so sweet now that you’ve got your little hole filled and your pretty cock used. Who makes you feel this good, baby?”

“You do, you do. Daddy, _please_.”

“Yeah you’re all mine, aren’t you? This gorgeous cock and that tight little ass and that big, beautiful heart are mine. Mine to love and mine to keep for the rest of our lives. Every version of you has always been mine, even before we met. You were made for me, David.” David let out a pained sounding groan, his eyes watering from either the pleasure or the mix of filthy and romantic words.

“Yours, I’m yours!” David gasped, finally getting the leverage to buck up into Patrick and Patrick came with a shout. He stilled for a few moments, just catching his breath and watching David twitch below him. The vibrator was still buzzing away deep inside him and he was still hard thanks to the cock ring. Eventually Patrick lifted himself off and scooped a handful of his come up with his fingers before crawling up the bed. He offered his come covered fingers to David who eagerly sucked them into his mouth, tongue laving over the digits. Patrick ran his clean fingers through David’s hair.

“Such a good boy now. _My_ good boy.” Patrick tugged David into his lap, careful to be sure he didn’t put too much pressure on his ass. He teased a feather light finger over David’s hard cock just to hear him whimper.

“Whose cock is this David?” He asked as he mouthed sloppily at his neck.

“It’s yours! All yours!” David cried as Patrick bit down harshly just under his jaw. He sucked hard over the bite, working a nice bruise into the spot as a reminder. He tapped at the base of the vibrator and David threw his head back at the extra stimulation.

“That’s right, my love. And whose hole is this? Who worked that toy in there for you to play with tonight?” Patrick teased at the rim of his stretched hole and waited while David struggled to answer.

“You, it’s yours, it’s all yours, Patrick please, please let me come. I’ve been so good.” Patrick tsked at him even as he gripped the cock ring.

“Who gets to make you come, David?” Patrick murmured, fingers gripping the ring like a promise.

“You! You do, you do, pleeeeeease.” David cried. Patrick released the cock ring and wrapped his hand tightly around David’s cock.

“Then come for me, baby. Show me you’re mine.”

He barely got a hand around David before he was coming, hips arching up into the tight fist of Patrick’s hand as Patrick worked him through it. He pressed soft kisses into his neck and when David whimpered with oversensitivity, he remembered the vibrator was still buzzing away inside him. David fell back against him, panting and chest heaving, and Patrick rocked him gently in his arms. They just sat there breathing for a few moments, basking in the warm afterglow. Finally, David began to wriggle from more than discomfort and Patrick was surprised to see he was hard again.

“Again?” He asked with a laugh and David huffed.

“Just ignore it, it will go away.” David offered with a little grimace. Patrick kissed him underneath his ear and wrapped his hand around him once more.

“Oh no, I’ll take care of you, baby. You know why?” David gasped as the vibrator roared back to life inside him and he bucked up into Patrick’s fist.

“’Cause I’m yours?” David asked with a little smile. Patrick gripped him even tighter.

“Because you’re mine.” Patrick agreed.


	5. Just Like Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rose siblings have a heart to heart, the town celebrates the imminent arrival of Baby Rose, and David gives Patrick a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness this one took forever because I was so distracted with the writing reaction fic and then RPF reaction fic but I hope it was worth the wait.

Fridays at the store were always busy as paychecks rolled in and people became eager to spend their money with the weekend on the horizon. This Friday was no exception and David and Patrick were fraught with customers for so much of the day that David barely had time to go to the bathroom let alone scroll through his phone. Moira had made her grand visit to the store on Wednesday, thankfully, and Johnny had been busy with Stevie most of the week while they went over things that were easier done in person rather than over the phone or video chat (which he was just now starting to get the hang of). He could feel his phone buzzing away in his pocket even as he helped customers and the buzzing became so insistent after a while, he had to eventually excuse himself from the sales floor to see what the fuss was all about. He peered down at the screen and the four texts, three missed calls, and voicemail from Ted immediately put him on edge. David felt sick with the particular brand of nausea he only felt when Alexis was in trouble. Without hesitation, he slipped behind Patrick at the register to head into the stockroom. Patrick cast him a nervous glance as he wordlessly switched places so he could take over for David on the sales floor. His fingers pulled up Ted’s contact information and he hit send before he could even pull the curtain closed. Ted picked up on the first ring

“Oh David, thank god. I didn’t want to have to come to the store and leave her—”

“Ted, stop talking. Where is my sister?” David spoke low but the frantic edge was even prevalent to his own ears.

“Well, not to worry, she’s in good health, she’s fine, that baby's fine, she just sort of…locked herself in the bathroom and won’t come out and she has been crying, like, a _lot_. For a couple of hours now, actually. She came out once and grabbed a carton of ice cream from the freezer and went back inside before I could stop her. I thought about calling your mom or dad but…” Ted trailed off and David made an understanding noise.

“No, you did good, Ted. Thank you for trying. I’ll be over in ten but—oh. Hang on. Patrick!” Patrick made his way into the stockroom so quickly David knew he’d likely been listening on the other side of the curtain. He’d lived with Roses too long now to not want to be the first to learn any new gossip, bless him. He took in David’s worried face and immediately moved into his space to place a comforting hand on his hip.

“What? What’s wrong?” He asked and David pursed his lips and gestured with his phone.

“Alexis needs me, but I know we really need two people to handle the store right now…” David trailed off and tried to think through his options with everyone he knew preoccupied with other plans. Patrick took note of his hesitation and promptly scooped the phone out of his hand.

“Hey Ted, he’ll be there in ten. Do you mind coming to help me out once he gets there? Awesome, see you in a bit.” David quirked an eyebrow at him as Patrick handed his phone back with a slightly sheepish smile.

“What? You know Ted can get underfoot when you’re trying to deal with a crisis, and I could use the help. I promise I won’t let him recommend products on the store’s behalf…well at least not any of our regulars.” David smiled at that and landed a kiss to Patrick’s cheek as he grabbed his bag.

“I’m going to take the car. If I’m not back in time—”

“I’ll go to the venue with Ted. Go be with your sister, David.” Patrick’s smile was so fond and supportive, and David found himself at a loss to express his gratitude for finding the person to finish his thoughts before he could even make it there on his own. He allowed himself another moment of feeling the pleasant steadiness of his almost decade old relationship wash over him before he set off to find Alexis. The drive to Alexis and Ted’s rental home was so short he may have been better off walking but his heart was beating so fast in his chest he was worried his forty-five year old brain was going to give his twenty year old body a heart attack and that would make this whole situation much, _much_ worse. He threw the car in park and bolted toward the house like a fireman running straight into the flames because of course David would do nothing short of that for his sister.

After their first stint together in Schitt’s Creek and Alexis’ subsequent relocation to New York, David and Alexis swore to maintain a powerful presence in each other’s lives. Beyond his relationship with Patrick, she is the most important person in the world to him and the thought of her crying brokenly on the bathroom floor made him queasy with guilt. He’d been so caught up in all his magical bullshit this week when he should’ve trained more of his attention on her. He headed for the back door because he knew that was the closest route to Alexis and he entered through the kitchen where Ted was propped up against the countertop with a glass of water in his hand. He lifted his head and, not for the first time, David was so grateful Alexis and Ted found their way back to each other. He looked absolutely heartbroken and David knew without a shadow of a doubt he’d done everything he could to coax Alexis out of her self-imposed confinement. He briefly crossed the room to pat Ted fondly on the arm.

Ted’s commitment to Alexis was something David had always respected and he’d always fondly remember their conversation years ago now when he told Ted that somethings do work out. Now, nearly a decade later and one extra breakup, engagement (courtesy of Alexis this time), and wedding later, Ted and Alexis stand at the precipice of their greatest adventure yet. As much as Alexis was his first priority, it pained David to see his brother-in-law so distressed too.

“I got her, Ted. I’ll see you at the venue.” Ted frowned at him even as he went to grab his keys off the key rack next to the door.

“Do you think it will take that long?” He asked and his voice was so crushed that David almost pulled him into a hug. Almost.

“Well, we’ll just have to see. Our current hostage record is fifteen hours but I also fell asleep in front of the door for eight of those so she couldn’t actually get out when she finally wanted to so…” Ted’s face grew pale and David could see jokes weren’t going to cut it right now. He waved Ted off and Ted, thankfully, took his leave. David immediately sought out the bathroom door Alexis was holed up behind and slid down to sit against it. The position was familiar, and he had been on both sides of the door for the better part of thirty-five years now, give or take the ten-year gap in the middle while they cultivated the most distant and wild period of their lives. Alexis must hear the movement because he could hear and feel a slipper hitting the door behind his back.

“I said go away, Ted. I’m not going to the stupid baby shower. I can’t let anyone see me like this.” Alexis half-yelled and David’s heart broke even more.

“Excuse me, I’ve _never_ organized a stupid anything.” David offered, his voice dry and unimpressed even to his own ears. Silence rang for a moment and then, “David?” Alexis’ voice was so small and sad and David nodded in response even though she couldn’t see him. He fit a few fingers underneath the bottom of the door like when they were kids and she latched on to them immediately. He could hear the slight weight of her body settle in against the other side of the frame.

“Alexis, what’s wrong.” He asked and he could feel before he could hear the tears start again thorough her trembling hand. She squeezed his fingers like a lifeline and let out a watery sob.

“The outfit I picked for the shower doesn’t fit anymore and I ripped it when I tried to take it off and I was so mean to Ted and what if I’m a bad mom, David?” David blinked, not at all prepared for that particular volley of words as they tumbled out of Alexis. Her soft cries were like gut punch and all he wanted to do was kick down the door and wrap her up in a hug. They’ve gotten really good at hugging since she arrived back in Schitt’s Creek and David, though he’d never admit it out loud, was actually charmed as hell about the baby bump being in the way. David took in a deep breath and chose his words carefully.

“The outfit I can fix, Ted knows you’re just upset and will one hundred percent forgive you for it, probably already has. As for the last one, well, honestly what the fuck? What makes you think you’re going to be a bad mom?” He kept his voice gentle and he pulled his fingers back to tap at the door frame to let her know he was waiting for a response when one didn’t come. Eventually, he heard her take in a shaky breath and then sigh it out like it was almost painful.

“It’s just, Mom was kind of a bad mom when we were growing up. Like she loved us, but she wasn’t supportive, she wasn’t kind, and she wasn’t there. What if that’s genetic? Like what if there’s something still broken inside us and I can’t fix it and my baby is going to hate me?” Her sobs come back in full force now and David wanted so badly to break down the door and take her into his arms. He tried to fit that urgent feeling into his voice as he spoke again.

“Alexis Rose, nothing about you is broken. We were a little fucked up when we had money but look at how much you’ve grown. You’ve done incredible things, and nothing has ever stopped you from being the best at whatever you set your sights on so why should being a mom be any different? You’ve got this, Alexis, and you’ve got Ted and Stevie and Twyla and Mom and Dad and hell, even the Schitts to back you up.” The sudden silence on the other side of the door is fraught with tension, then, a sniff and—

“And you?” Alexis asked in a very small voice. David’s head fell back against the door with a little thud even as he smiled. He was finally getting somewhere.

“Of course you’ve got me. Always. I have to make sure my little niece or nephew knows the importance of skincare, fashion, and boys in due time.”

Alexis laughed at that, a watery sort of thing but the familiar sound made his heart soar.

“Now will you let me in so I can help you with your outfit?” If there was one thing David knew how to do above all else, it was how to handle a fashion crisis. Alexis fell silent again and David sighed. He leaned against the door and thought of how to best break the tension that still lingered between them. Maybe now would be a good time to offer up his own dilemma if only to distract her from her own worries.

“You know, I worry what Patrick will do when this is all over and I look like me again.” He said quietly, gesturing to his face with a broad sweep of his hand even though she couldn’t see him. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared pointedly at a spot on the ground in front of him.

“What if he decides he doesn’t like the way I look anymore?” David is startled from his thoughts by the disapproving noise from the other side of the door.

“David, that’s literally one of the dumbest things I’ve ever heard you say. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone love someone more than how Patrick loves you. You guys are going to be fine.” She told him like it was the simplest thing in the world and how could David not already know that? David scowled and picked at the fraying carpet next to the door.

“But you can’t possibly know that.” He replied moodily.

“Mmm why not? I know I’ve said it before but it bears repeating that people aren’t looking for you to fail, David. And Patrick isn’t just people.” She told him, her voice soft and sincere. David rapped his knuckles against the door one more time and was surprised when it suddenly opened and he was sent crashing backward into the room. He looked up and saw Alexis in her robe frowning at him. She lifted one shoulder in apology.

“You sounded like you needed a hug,” She offered with a flick of her wrist. David scrambled to his feet and carefully wrapped his arms around her. It was getting more and more difficult to pull her in close nowadays and eventually he dropped to a knee to pat gently at her stomach.

“Hey there, Baby Rose. Did you know your mommy gives the best hugs and has the prettiest hair and trademarked the most ruthless twelve-step social media marketing plan in the PR business? You’re so lucky, Baby Rose.” He cooed and when he looked up at Alexis there were tears in her eyes. David rolled his eyes at her before gingerly rising up and dusting himself off. That was enough feelings for the next few weeks at least.

“Alright now, show me what I need to do to get your outfit shower ready. We’ve been here for a while and I need to be at the venue when the caterer arrives at the very latest.” Alexis gestured listlessly over at a sleek looking white dress hanging from a hook on the back of the door. David shut the door a bit so he could take a better look at it. It was a gorgeous lace maxi dress and there was indeed a very small tear along the side seam of the dress on one side. David immediately bit his lip when he noticed the tag.

“Here’s your problem, Alexis. This actually isn’t a maternity dress.” Alexis huffed angrily at him in response.

“Ugh, David, I know but I bought it a size up so it should still fit me!” Alexis snapped and David shook his head fondly.

“I really don’t think that’s how it works, Alexis, but I bet if I got one of your old white dresses, I could sew an insert to make room for your baby bump. Does Ted still have his sewing machine set up?” The smile on Alexis’s face was radiant as she pointed David in the direction of Ted’s sewing machine. David cracked his knuckles as soon as he sat down at the little table holding the machine. While his sewing skills were a little rusty, it should be easy enough for him to expand the fabric around the midsection with the help of another dress. He had enough mishaps over the years with his own designer clothes that something like this was more of a fun challenge than the unfixable problem it may have been a lifetime ago when he would’ve sent it out rush delivery to an expensive tailor in SoHo. There’s something satisfying in being able to fix things for himself now. Alexis returned with a garment bag and she unzipped it to reveal— _oh_.

“That’s the dress you wore for my wedding.” David breathed, eyes flicking up to meet hers. She smiled as she handed the satiny fabric over to him without hesitation.

“I am aware, thank you for reminding me. I just thought maybe Baby Rose would like to be surrounded in a little extra layer of love today.” She gave him a pointed look and David tried to swallow the lump that suddenly jumped into his throat.

“Okay but you know I have to cut this and you won’t be able to wear—”

“Ugh, David! I know! Just do it quickly before I change my mind!” She snapped and David had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Alexis left him to his work but returned several minutes later with a bowl full of popcorn and an armful of old magazines. They passed the afternoon pleasantly enough that way, laughing through terrible relationship quizzes and sex advice and Alexis threw popcorn up for him to catch in his mouth until she started missing on purpose just to hear him yell at her. By the time David’s work was complete, the dress looked almost better than it did when he started. The sides were now lined with satin from the bodice down and when Alexis tried it on, it fit her just right. She wiped at her eyes and took his hand tightly in hers.

“Thank you, David.” She whispered and he waved her away.

“Whatever, I just didn’t want you to mess up the party I’ve been carefully planning for weeks now with your sad doll eyes. Now let’s go, if we hurry, we can probably sneak a few samples before the caterer is done setting up.” He said in a rush, already feeling raw and sensitive from the afternoon’s emotional revelations. She booped him on the nose before he could duck out of her reach.

“Love you too, little brother.” She chirped at him as she pranced out to the car, the dress flowing elegantly behind her. David grabbed her keys from the key rack by the door and shot off a quick text to Patrick to let him know they are on their way. The shower was being held at the Elmdale Country Club because they were able to cut him a huge deal from the time the Elmdale Rose Apothecary was able to step in and save their Mother’s Day weekend silent auction. The original local boutique they contracted to do their gift baskets fell through at the last minute and once Rose Apothecary was called in, David and Patrick had worked until nearly three AM making baskets for the event. It had earned them an exclusive contract to supply the country club's bathrooms, locker rooms, and lounges with their products and a few favors to be cashed in not including this one. Even though David apparently drove ‘like an elderly woman on her way to Easter mass’ according to Patrick, they made it to the club just as the caterers were unloading their van. David quickly spotted his own car and pulled up next to it. He got out and opened Alexis’s door and she took his arm with a pleased look.

“Let’s do this!” She giggled as they headed inside. It seemed the husbands had made themselves useful in their absence and the room was already full of tasteful strands of twinkling lights and blush colored paper lanterns. A long buffet table was set along the far wall with a soft gray tablecloth and the boxes of decorations David had organized from the store sat at the end of the table ready to be hung, draped, and placed. There were clusters of chairs arranged in a pleasing pattern around small round tables for people to eat at and at the far back of the room there was a table for gifts amid a comfy looking array of couches, loveseats, and plush upholstered chairs. Ted and Patrick were chatting on one of the smaller loveseats and they both looked up at them at the same time. It’s possible that David will never get used to the affectionate gaze of his husband laying eyes on him. He’d never thought he could bring about that reaction in anyone before he met Patrick and now he gets to see that look daily and it thrilled him every time. Ted strode across the room very quickly and wrapped Alexis in his arms tightly.

“There’s my girl. You look beautiful, babe.” He greeted and it was so nauseatingly sweet the way Alexis melted into his arms that David had to look away for fear of vomiting. Of course, this meant he missed Patrick sneaking up to wrap his arms around David’s waist from behind.

“My little miracle worker does it again.” Patrick teased low in his ear as he hooked his chin over David’s shoulder and David huffed a laugh.

“Hardly a miracle being able to use a sewing machine but thank you. Looks nice in here too. Was this all Ted?” Patrick hummed and pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Naturally. You know I’ve learned absolutely nothing from being under your watchful creative gaze.” Patrick offered and David made a sympathetic noise of agreement. Patrick, in retaliation, planted his feet and lifted up hard so that David was unceremoniously lifted up into the air. He shouted in surprise as Patrick wrestled him to the ground. Patrick immediately started tickling up his sides and David hollered at him through his giggles as he attempted to roll in a ball to stop the onslaught. Eventually, Patrick succeeded in pinning David flat on his back by sitting on his thighs and holding his wrists together in one hand. He grinned down at David, his own chest heaving with laughter as he leaned in to kiss David firmly on the mouth. The kiss was interrupted almost as soon as it started by Alexis clearing her throat loudly. They both looked up at her innocently and she sighed with a hand on her hip.

“Can you two behave yourself for just one night? I will separate you if you can’t keep your hands to yourself. And Patrick, if you complain about your back hurting later on tonight, I will be reminding you of this!” She flicked her hair at them both for good measure and dragged Ted toward the loveseat.

“I had fun hanging with you this afternoon, Patrick! We should really try to get to a Jays game this season.” Ted chirped happily. Patrick made a noise of agreement in Ted’s general direction and leaned down to kiss David one more time before helping him back to his feet. David tried to scowl at him as he wiped at his clothes.

“Putting Versace on the floor should be a hate crime, Patrick Brewer-Rose. You’re going to pay for that later.” Patrick winked at him and his grin widened.

“Oh, I’m counting on it. Now go work your magic with the caterers and then you can tell me where you want things for the tables.” Patrick sent him off toward where the caterers were setting up and they made quick work of putting on the finishing touches. Years of practice had turned them into a well-oiled machine when it came to setting up parties. For all his teasing, Patrick had developed a very good sense of what worked well in a space and while their design opinions tended to differ in places, they could always come to an agreement about the things that mattered most. It’s a skill that’s been serving them well in their business dealings and their marriage alike. Soon enough, the tables were set, the decorations in place, and the food looked and smelled incredible. Alexis preened from her spot on the loveseat.

“Looks great, little brother!” David rolled his eyes and flipped her off.

“Choke on a chicken wing, Alexis.” He offered her with a smile. She smiled back at him and returned the favor with two light pink manicured middle fingers flashed in his direction.

“I knew I should’ve put you down for a nap this afternoon. So cranky.” She shouted at him from across the room. Fortunately for all parties involved, Moira and Johnny chose that very moment to make their grand entrance.

“Wow, this looks like some party!” Johnny said with a broad smile. Moira was dressed in a gorgeous asymmetrical dress in black and white, as per usual, but her face positively lit up when she saw Alexis.

“Alexis, you resplendent being. Your alluring luminosity could surpass the radiance of the sun, my darling.” She glided across the room to Alexis. It still made David’s heart do a funny flip to see how close they’ve become over the years. Johnny, Ted, and Patrick were now all embroiled in a heated debate about probably sports again and David took it upon himself to play host as the guests started to arrive. It’s a role he never thought he’d actually enjoy playing but now he takes so much pride in his work that it comes naturally, wanting to please people and make them happy. He flitted about the room making sure people had enough food and drinks, ensured all the gifts were properly tagged and placed on the table in the back, and that everyone participated in signing a message of encouragement or advice for the parents to be in the beautiful leather bound guest book he will present to Alexis and Ted when the night is over. He was so busy he was completely surprised when Patrick looped an arm around his waist and tugged him over to a table. He’d made David a plate with a smattering of everything without having to be told and motioned for him to sit with a pointed look.

“You need to eat something, David. Don’t need you passing out on me.” Patrick told him with a hint of laughter in his tone. David rolled his eyes, but he took a seat and quickly demolished everything on his plate. Patrick, ever the dutiful husband, took over his role of hosting before returning with a second plate piled high with food.

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?” David groaned through a mouthful of mac and cheese as Patrick dropped into the chair beside him. Patrick smiled and patted him gently on the thigh.

“Yes, baby, you have but it’s always so nice to hear. Though I prefer it through a mouthful of something else as opposed to pasta.” David nearly choked as he swallowed and shot Patrick a tiny scowl that set him off grinning.

“You’re very sure of yourself right now. It’s been such a stressful day that I’m pretty certain I’m falling right asleep as soon as we get home.” David told him primly, dabbing at his mouth with a cloth napkin as Patrick’s hand worked its way up his thigh underneath the table.

“Yeah, I’m calling your bluff on that one. I’ve been looking forward to putting you to bed ever since we got up this morning.” David bit his lip and remembered the events of their early morning tryst in bed. It turned out sixty-nining was much more fun in this body.

“Well maybe if you can make it through the rest of the shower with your hands to yourself, I’ll give you a little surprise before you…put me to bed.” David wriggled an eyebrow at him and thrilled at being able to give Patrick a little shock of his own. He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Patrick’s still stunned mouth and started corralling people over toward the couches so they could start playing games and opening gifts. Naturally, they played a few enthusiastic rounds of “sleepy mommy” with a bowl of chocolate chips until Alexis’ competitive side kicked in and started angling to catch them which was _not_ the way the game was supposed to be played at all. They began a game of charades but with so many people, tensions started to rise a little quickly as they attempted to break into teams with everyone fighting over who gets Stevie and who has to have Roland that David quickly shut it down to do dessert service while Alexis opened her gifts.

Everyone seems to have put a good amount of heart into their gift selection. They’ve purposely kept the gender to themselves and as a result, the baby clothes were a startling variety of colors, patterns, and fits. There were handmade toys and packs of cloth diapers and bottles. Jocelyn knit a beautiful baby blanket in pretty pastel hues with the year and “Baby Rose-Mullins” stitched into the corner while Roland’s gift was a surprisingly thoughtful baby mobile with felted cats and dogs dangling from the ends. Twyla offered up a charming collection of bottles and sippy cups with the Café Tropical logo as well as the promise of a cooler full of frozen smoothies for Alexis to have during her first few months at home with the baby. Stevie’s gift was a play tent covered in tiny stars and planets. She flipped a switch inside and a soft glow turned the cream colored tent into a swirling purple, black, and green galaxy completely with shooting stars that were hidden before the lights were turned on. It’s a stunning centerpiece for a playroom and the perfect size for a toddler and David could immediately picture the sweet face of his future niece or nephew poking out to call for him from the flaps of the tent.

Then it was time for the immediate family to give their gifts. Patrick’s gift was a tiny little toy piano and the promise to upgrade its size when it came time to actually teach his niece or nephew how to play for real. David’s gift was a prototype Rose Apothecary onesie in his signature black and white, a matching pacifier with the hand stenciled rose logo on the base, and a very old looking stuffed dolphin that brought Alexis to tears.

“Is this—”

“It’s not the original but it is the same one you had. It took me six months of searching to find it before I got in contact with a toy shop in Venice that still makes them.” Johnny perked up when he got a better look at the toy.

“Oh, of course. I brought back a stuffed dolphin for you and venetian lace for David when your mother and I took that anniversary trip to Italy right after you were born. You used to carry that thing around everywhere.” Patrick turned to fix David with an amused expression at the lace comment but David’s arms were suddenly full of Alexis.

“Thank you, David. She’s going to love it.” Alexis whispered in his ear and David’s eyes widened as he grasped what she’d said. She held her finger to her lips, and he nodded jerkily, the smile growing on his face as he started to imagine the second love of his life might just be a little girl that looked an awful lot like Alexis. Then it was Moira and Johnny’s turn and Johnny handed Alexis a small envelope with a little smile.

“Dad, you didn’t need to do—I’m sorry, what?” She turned a house key into the palm of her hand. Johnny smiled and Moira leaned into his side as they watched the confusion on Alexis’s face.

“Well, honey, I know you and Ted moved back here to have the baby and be close to family and with the New York office needing only my occasional appearance anymore, your mother and I have decided to split our time between our town home in New York…”

“And our quaint little chalet…here.” Moira finished with only a moderate grimace. Both David and Alexis stared up at them in shock.

“You’re moving back to Schitt’s Creek?” David finally managed and Moira rolled her eyes.

“Honestly, David, I worry about your memory retention at times. Patrick, dear, best to keep a clever eye on that aliment in the future.” Moira informed him loftily but then both Rose siblings were on their feet, crowding in to hug their parents. Johnny’s eyes were full of tears and the assembled crowd of their friends burst into shouts of joy at the tender family moment.

“Now that key won’t be good for a couple of weeks. We’ve actually been working with a contractor Ronnie recommended so the house isn’t technically done yet.” Johnny said as he handed David a key of his own. Moira nodded in agreement.

“Yes and we made sure there was a sumptuous nursery for the bebe when they make their glorious entrance into life.” She gestured with a grand sweep of her hand and Alexis’ mouth dropped open in shock again.

“Wait you built a house? How long have you been planning this?” Alexis frowned and Johnny shrugged.

“I put in a few calls right after you called us to tell us you were moving home. It felt right. It’s not every day my first grandchild is born.” Johnny’s eyes filled with tears again and David wriggled out from under his arm.

“Alright, okay, that’s enough. People have places to be. Let’s get the group picture done and the gift bags passed out before someone goes into diabetic shock from all of this.” David managed. The shower began to wind down after that and soon enough, Patrick slipped his hand into David’s.

“Okay, I’ve got Ted and Alexis’s car loaded up with the first round of gifts and your parents have the rest so we are good to go.” He said, squeezing David’s hand tightly.

“Oh?” David breathed. “Is that so?” Patrick wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled David against his chest. They swayed slightly on the spot for a moment before Patrick continued.

“Mmm-hmm. I believed you said something about a surprise for me if I behaved myself the rest of the night and I was on my best behavior.” Patrick murmured, eyes flicking down to give David a good once over. David shivered and shimmied out of his arms.

“I suppose. Let’s go before I change my mind.” David made sure to sway his hips just so on the way out and he could hear Patrick all but trip over his feet to follow after him. David snagged the car keys from Patrick’s pocket as soon as he caught up. The drive home would help him calm his nerves.  
  
He had decided that morning that Patrick deserved something a little special to commemorate the end of this strange week and his imminent transformation back to normal. He thought about his big romantic gestures of the past and nothing quite felt right until he considered his very first—his apology lip sync after that ill-fated barbecue. While at present, it’d definitely be easy to replicate some of the moves from his grand lip sync dance, but the intimacy of their married relationship made him feel like he could take a more erotic approach this time around. He squirmed in his seat as he thought briefly about what he had planned and if Patrick noticed, he’d made no mention. He pulled into the driveway and all but ran into the house after making Patrick promise not to come into the bedroom until David called for him.

Once inside, David dragged one of the sturdy chairs from around the dining room table into the bedroom. He quickly undressed and rooted around in the wardrobe trunk for something to wear. He crowed in triumph when his fingers closed around a shimmery black romper. The deep v cut to the neckline nearly reached his navel and the high cut to the leg line would ensure most of his ass would be on display too. David went to pull the romper out of the trunk and a lacy pair of white panties fell to the ground at his feet. They were a flattering boy short with graceful scalloped edges and the black bow on the front was made from the same material as the romper so they were clearly meant to be a set. David worked the panties up his legs before stepping into the romper. He trotted into the bathroom to get a better look at himself and his own reflection was startling to say the least.

It was still strange to look at his twenty-year-old self in the mirror but even with the wealth of body image issues he had dealt with both then and now, he could admire the aesthetic beauty of the ensemble. The romper clung to his body like it was stitched to it, the shimmery fabric accentuating his lithe hips and tighter stomach. He turned and blushed when he caught the lacy scalloped edge of the panties peeking out from beneath the fabric of the romper. The gold of his rings stood stark against the contrasting colors and he dug through his bag of products to find his eyeliner. Every so often, a scene required a hint of something special and tonight was definitely meant to be special. He carefully lined his eyes with the inky black pencil and once that was complete, he decided his lips needed a bit of color. He applied a quick swipe of red gloss to his lips to accentuate the shimmery fabric of the romper and his flushed cheeks and then he ran a quick hand through his coiffed hair. David stepped back and admired his handy work. His hair fell across his forehead in dramatic waves and the darkness of the liner combined with the red gloss on his lips made him look intense and suggestive all at once. He looked like he was ready for a night on the town, tromping through seedy bars and clubs, looking for a good hard fuck. Fortunately for him, he didn’t have to look very far tonight. He dimmed the lights of the room to a soft glow, connected his phone to the Bluetooth speakers hidden in the corners of the room, and balanced himself in the chair. He crossed his legs delicately so Patrick would immediately get a flash of lace and steadied his rapid heartbeat as best he could. Time to put on a show.

“Oh, Patrick! I’m ready for you, darling!” David called, making his voice go high and breathy on the _darling_. Patrick practically fell into the room in his haste and stood stock still when he caught sight of David. His sweet expression of shock quickly turned to something darker as David uncrossed his legs and spread them wide before standing and gesturing for Patrick to sit. Patrick attempted to pull him down to sit with him but David danced out of reach and toward the dresser to turn on the music. As the first few notes sounded out, David turned back to Patrick with a grin he hoped looked sensual and not nervous. Patrick swallowed thickly and adjusted himself in his jeans.

“Gonna put on a show for me, baby?” Patrick asked, his voice low and already sounding so turned on. David let out a soft ‘ _yes_ ’ in response and closed his eyes as he threw his head back and arched back against the dresser. He waited until the beat kicked in, shifting from foot to foot as he found a rhythm that felt right. Once he got his bearings, he stalked toward Patrick, letting his hips sway as he walked. He was glad the song was a bit up tempo because that quickly put him in Patrick’s space. He gripped Patrick’s shoulders and moved his hips in a tantalizingly slow circle.

_Oh, now you can have me_

_When you want me_

_You simply ask me to be there_

Patrick’s eyes followed the movement of David’s hips but when he reached out to touch, David moved away and shook a reproachful finger at him. David raised his hands over his head and attempted not to feel ridiculous while he undulated his body, his chest rising and falling. He chanced a look over at Patrick and his dark, hungry expression gave David courage. Patrick always had a way of making him feel like the most beautiful thing in the world. David turned on his heel and carefully bent over to give Patrick a better view of the lacy surprise under his romper and Patrick’s sharp intake of breath spoke volumes. Straightening back up as the song hit its chorus, David couldn’t help but mouth along to the words as he ran his hands over his chest.

_And it's just like honey_

_When your love comes over me_

_Oh, baby, I've got a dependency_

_Always strung out_

_For another taste of your honey_

David moved closer to Patrick, panther-like as he circled the chair. He ran his fingers along Patrick’s shoulders, scratching his nails briefly down his neck just to hear another sharp intake of breath. As he moved in front of his chair, he dug his fingers into his own hair and twisted, giving Patrick a good view of his dark lined eyes and red pout while he swiveled his hips from side to side. Patrick groaned at the sight and palmed his cock.

_Honey, I can't describe_

_How good it feels inside_

David couldn’t resist him any longer. He climbed onto Patrick’s lap and Patrick immediately latched onto his hips while he balanced his own hands on Patrick’s shoulders. David attempted another body roll, but the movement was stilted as Patrick surged up to latch on to his neck. David moaned as Patrick sucked a lovely bruise into the sensitive skin under his jaw.

“You are so fucking sexy, David. Can’t believe you did this for me. I feel like my brain is melting. All I want to do is take you to bed and take you apart.” Patrick growled and David retaliated by wriggling his way further into Patrick’s lap and wrapping his legs tightly around the back of the chair. He situated himself until he was right on top of where Patrick was hard and aching and he ground down, making Patrick moan and lift up to thrust against his ass. He pulled David in close and bit another mark into the other side of his neck. When he tried to get his hands under David’s ass, David moved forward until he was flush with Patrick’s chest and continued his wriggling.

_One hit of your love addicted me_

_And I'm strung out on you, darling_

_Don't you see_

_Every night and day I can hardly wait_

_For another taste of honey_

As the song started to progress into the bridge, Patrick seemed to finally have enough of David’s teasing. He wrapped his arms around David to stop his movements and physically lifted him up as he rose from the chair.

“Okay, you’ve made your point, my love. It’s time for me to take you to bed now.” David threw his arms around Patrick’s neck and his legs around his waist and Patrick easily carried him over to the bed, setting him gently in the center. David spread his legs invitingly and Patrick wasted no time in striping off his own clothes. When he was naked, he stroked a firm hand over his erection and David’s eyes became fixed on the movements of Patrick’s hand.

“You see this, David? This is how much I want you. You make me so hard. I can’t wait to be inside you but I’m having trouble deciding. Should I fuck that sinful looking red mouth of yours or should I get your tight little hole wet and open and fuck you like I know you love? What do you think?” David glanced down and Patrick was on him in an instant. He took David’s face between both hands and forced him to look up. David did his best not to squeeze his eyes shut at the intensity of Patrick’s gaze. He already felt startlingly far gone just from being manhandled and from Patrick’s filthy words. Patrick’s low chuckle told him his predicament was clearly visible on his face.

“What no smart remark? Are we already too deep for words? That’s alright, baby, Daddy will take such good care of his sweet boy tonight.” Patrick climbed on the bed and ran his hands over David’s chest, slipping under the neckline to seek out his nipples. David arched into the touch with a whimper and Patrick pinched at the sensitive buds as he kissed David firmly on the mouth. Patrick worked the top of the romper off his shoulders and it pooled at his waist leaving him bare chested and flushed. Patrick leaned back to look at him before bending down with a smirk and dragging his tongue over one peaked nipple. David was often too keyed up to allow Patrick to give his nipples any attention, but he felt so relaxed and heavy that it was easy to sit still and let Patrick bite and lick and suck to his heart’s content. A particularly vicious flash of teeth drew a ragged moan from David’s lips and then Patrick pushed him to lay down. He pulled the bottom half of the romper off, leaving David just in the panties. Patrick immediately drew his hands over the soft material while David thrashed beneath his touch.

“Look at how wet you are for me. I can feel you leaking all over your pretty panties. Such a messy little boy. I guess Daddy will have to clean you up.” He teased as his tongue traced up the outline of David’s cock. David cried out at the sudden wet drag as Patrick continued to lick over the panties. He tried to move away from the sensation, but Patrick gripped his hips and lifted him up off the bed to get him back in his mouth and David came with a strangled cry. Patrick held him tight through it, massaging David’s pulsing cock through the panties with a firm hand.

“So hot, baby. Can’t believe how easy it is to make you come right now. I wanna see how many times I can get you off tonight.” He pulled down the come soaked panties to expose David’s sticky cock and immediately set to work lapping up his release. David shivered through the process while Patrick moved him where he wanted him before pulling the wet panties back up over his now half-hard cock. He pouted at Patrick but Patrick just tapped his hip and urged David to roll onto his stomach. Once David was settled on his front, Patrick massaged his ass through the panties.

“God, I love these. Reminds me of the ones you wore on our honeymoon when we did that virginity roleplay and you got to be my little blushing virgin. Now it’s like I’ve got the real deal. I mean, I always love your ass but it’s so perky and tight right now.” Patrick pulled the panties down and traced a finger between his cheeks before settling over his hole.

“And this tiny little hole is so tight for me. So pretty and pink and soft. I wonder if I can make you come again just from eating you out. Would you like that, baby? You want Daddy to get you all wet for him?” David whined and rolled his hips back into Patrick’s touch, but Patrick pulled away suddenly. “No, sweet boy, I need a verbal response for you. You’re too quiet and I want to know you’re not stuck in a bad place in that beautiful head of yours.” The tears came up so quick that David barely had time to register they were coming until he felt the wet against the bedspread.

“Daddy, no, ‘m good. So good for you. Please lick me, wanna feel you so deep. I’ll do anything just please Daddy!” David cried out. Patrick placed a soothing hand low on David’s back and pried apart his cheeks again to press a soft kiss to David’s exposed hole.

“Of course, angel. Daddy will take care of you. Always. You’re my precious, sweet boy and I’m going to make you feel amazing.” Patrick murmured, the vibrations sending shockwaves of pleasure up David’s spine as Patrick got to work. He licked hard and fast over David’s hole like a man possessed. David cried into the bedspread from the overwhelming feeling of trust, love, and lust swirling around his foggy brain. It was like his body suddenly didn’t know how to react to Patrick’s gentle domineering. Patrick continued to lick and suck at the rim of his hole, tongue gently pressing into the tight furl of muscle as it softened around him. Patrick worked his tongue inside and pulled David up and back by his hips so that his ass was up in the air with his knees trembling beneath him. Patrick hummed and David thrust back, chasing his tongue even as he pulled back. David cried out at the loss and thrust back into the empty space only to have Patrick’s hands steady him.

“Easy there, sweet boy. Just want to look at you for a bit. You’re getting so open and wet for me.” David pressed his wet face into the bed with an embarrassing whimper as Patrick crawled up the bed. He tilted David’s face back toward him and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Aw, are you crying for me, baby? Does it feel that good?” David nodded with a shaky jerk of his head and Patrick worked his way back down the bed. Patrick spread David wide, exposing his hole once more before diving back in with his tongue. The barest hint of teeth scraping at his hole was enough to send David teetering over the edge a second time as he came hard. Patrick quickly flipped him on his back and worked the ruined panties down his legs and tossed them behind him. His eyes were blown wide as he grinned down at him.

“You look so wrecked, sweetheart. That’s two messes you’ve made for me tonight. I think you’re ready for my fingers now. Gonna open you up nice and slow.” Patrick promised dropping a kiss to David’s knee as he fumbled for the lube. David shivered as he rubbed a generous amount of lube into the soft skin around his hole with two careful fingers. He heard a squelching sound and felt even more lube being added into the mix.

“Daddy…want _more_.” David managed as Patrick slowly eased his finger inside. Patrick tsked him with a noise of disapproval.

“No baby, you’re going to keep being a good boy and you’re going to take what I give you. Don’t be greedy. I want to watch you open up for me nice and easy. Now, put your feet flat on the bed, that’s it.” Patrick praised as David obeyed, spreading his knees wide to give Patrick better access. Patrick rewarded him by sinking in a second finger and David sighed happily.

“There, baby. You feel so tight around my fingers but I can hear all those happy little noises you’re making. You just love being filled up, huh?” David pressed back against Patrick’s fingers, rolling his hips down onto the digits in response while Patrick met him with short, sharp thrusts.

“Yes, Daddy, more, _please_ . I can take- _oh fuck_ \- more!” David’s frantic plea was interrupted midway when Patrick deliberately pressed against his prostate with a low laugh.

“God, I love how hot that gets you. Daddy’s pretty, perfect boy. Look so good, fucking yourself back on my fingers, your tight little hole swallowing them up.” Patrick added another finger and used his free hand to push David’s knees back toward his chest. David moaned at the change in angle and his cock twitched against his belly. Patrick’s pace was relentless, his clever fingers ramming up against David’s prostate in quick, hard strokes.

“Come on, come on, let go, baby. I know you want to. Come for Daddy and then I’ll give you my cock just how you like it.” Patrick reached between David’s legs and wrapped a firm hand around his leaking cock. He worked his hand up and down the shaft and continued to piston his fingers in and out of David’s hole. David arched into the touch and came for a third time, come splattering messily over his stomach and Patrick’s hand. David was still blinking the dark spots from his eyes when he felt Patrick’s hand scoop up the excess come from his stomach. His mouth fell open obediently, ready to taste but Patrick was moving back between his legs.

“You did such a good job, baby. Daddy’s so proud of you. I’m going to fuck you now and I’m going to use your come to slick me up.” Patrick showed David his come slicked palm and wrapped his messy hand around his own cock, spreading David’s come everywhere and David felt sure he was going to black out at any moment from sheer lust. He could feel his own traitorous cock attempt to get hard again at the sight. Patrick pulled David toward him by his hips as he slid inside David’s well stretched hole in one wet thrust. Between the lube, spit, and come, David felt himself completely relax into the barely there stretch. For the first time all week, he actually felt comfortable and he let himself sink into the sensation. His ever-watchful husband noticed the change straightaway.

“I know. Feels good, huh, precious? We fit together so well. I love watching you give yourself to me. I love giving this to you. I’m yours just as much as you are mine.” Patrick leaned over until his full weight was on top of David and David felt completely surrounded. Patrick pulled out and pressed back in even slower, giving David an even more perfect feeling of fullness. He smiled down at him and pressed a soft kiss to David’s lips that David tried his best to return despite his floaty headspace.

“Everything about you is so beautiful all the time. Every inch of your body, your mind, your heart. I know you still don’t believe me but I’m grateful I get to spend the rest of my life convincing you.” David blinked up at him and could see the tears shining in Patrick’s eyes. He brought his hand to the back of Patrick’s neck and pulled him close.

“I believe you; you make me feel beautiful, Patrick. I love you so much.” David breathed against his lips and Patrick bridged the gap to kiss him again.

“I love you, David. This week has been so crazy, and I know we’ve had low points, but I hope you know that I love you no matter what. Unconditionally, without restraint.” Patrick whispered. David squeezed his eyes shut to stop his own tears from forming and Patrick began to thrust languidly in and out, setting a slow rhythm as he spoke.

“You’ve shown me what it would’ve been like if I’d met you when we were young and I would’ve wanted you so much, David. You’re gorgeous.” David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck and kissed the underside of his jaw as his thrusts became sharper. He pressed back into Patrick’s hard cock and clenched up to feel the stretch. Patrick’s movements stuttered slightly, and he continued on, his voice reverent as he brushed the hair from David’s forehead.

“And then I would’ve heard you get all excited about skin care regimens or mood boards or the correct placement of merchandise and I would’ve been swept right up in loving you just the same as I do now.” David bit his lip and cried out as Patrick changed angles and brushed up against his prostate. Patrick kissed him again as he picked up speed, swallowing the breathy noises of pleasure just as quickly as David made them. His fourth orgasm crested over him in a wave and he came between them with a heavy sigh, feeling wrung out but blissfully happy. With a few more particularly hard thrusts, Patrick came inside him with a shout, clutching David to him as he rode out the aftershocks, smearing come between their bodies. David took Patrick’s face between his hands and kissed every spot he could reach while Patrick grinned at him lazily. David pressed a lingering kiss to his lips and smiled.

“Wow, one and done there, Mr. Brewer-Rose? Do I need to carry you to the bathroom?” David teased. Patrick wrinkled his nose and bit at David’s earlobe. David squirmed away with a shriek just as Patrick rolled them both. He scooped David up into his arms and David wrapped his arms around his neck with practiced ease.

“If I drop you, you deserve it.” Patrick informed him as he walked them to the bathroom. One of David’s better decisions was making sure the bathroom remodel was their top priority upon moving in and the gorgeous claw foot tub that was big enough to fit them both was by far his best idea. Patrick threw in a eucalyptus bath bomb and some ocean scented bath salt and turned on the tap while David sat on the edge of the tub and watched the water turn a beautiful shade of aquamarine. Patrick checked the temperature of the water and then went to sit next to David. He slung and arm low around his waist and tilted his head to rest on David’s shoulder.

“I really liked my surprise, baby, thank you for doing that.” He said quietly. David rested his head on Patrick’s briefly as they watched the water swirl around their feet.

“I would’ve loved you too.” David returned. Patrick’s breath stuttered briefly, and he squeezed David tight.

“If I met you when we were younger, I would’ve fought it at first because I would’ve been scared to let myself feel anything. But I would’ve loved you too, Patrick.” Patrick pressed a soft kiss to his neck and stretched to turn off the water. David eased into the tub and Patrick slid in behind him, holding him tight as they relaxed into the water. David let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding and a tightness that had been coiling in his chest all week subsided. He allowed himself to ease into the warmth of the water and this once in a lifetime love he’d built with the business major in mid-range denim in the middle of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is, naturally, Mariah Carey's "Honey" because of course that would be the song David picks.


	6. Every You, Every Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick wakes up needing David and Delilah offers an explanation.

Patrick awoke to the sound of bird song and the familiar heft of David’s arms wrapped around his waist. It wasn’t unusual for David to octopus out while he slept and Patrick was his favorite thing to latch onto, even in sleep. Patrick’s minute shifting seemed to draw David out of slumber enough for him to make a low noise of protest against the skin of Patrick’s neck and pull Patrick closer. Patrick shifted in his arms, rolling fitfully to face his fresh-faced husband. His heart skipped a beat when he caught sight of him and the sudden warmth of affection that bloomed in his chest made it hard to breathe. He let out a choked off sob, trying desperately not to further disturb his sleeping husband, but David’s eyes shot open at the noise.

“Patrick, what’s wrong?” David asked, his face twisting with concern. Patrick couldn’t stop the tears from falling if he tried because his forty-five-year-old David was back. The laugh lines, the stubble, the perfect, comfortable weight of his body pressed against Patrick like a brand. David didn’t even seem to realize the change and simply pulled Patrick close as he cried.

“Aw, honey. Why are you crying? It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here.” David stroked his back as Patrick fell apart in his arms. He was so happy, but he was crying too hard to tell David these were tears of joy, not sorrow. In lieu of words, he pressed his face into the crook of David’s neck and tried to catch his breath. He could feel when David tensed as the realization hit him. Patrick pulled back to watch and it was worth it because the slow smile of relief that came across David’s face was absolutely stunning. David opened his mouth to speak but Patrick was quick to swallow whatever words he was about to say as he pressed his lips to David’s with a needy whine. Their mouths slotted together so perfectly Patrick felt like crying even more. He moaned as David reached up to cup his jaw and David took that as an invitation to lick inside. David’s tongue filled his mouth, tasting and curling around Patrick’s own. David pulled back and rolled them so that he was on top of Patrick, grinning down at his husband.

“Looks like you’ve got your old man back.” He teased, grinding his ass down on Patrick’s half hard cock. Patrick’s fingers clenched in the sheets even as he shook his head.

“No, the beautiful, strong, sexy man I married is back and I need you to fuck me right now.” He growled and David’s expression went from playful to heated in a heartbeat. He moved off Patrick quickly and stripped out of the now too tight sleep shorts and tank top he’d fallen asleep in while Patrick wriggled out of his own sleep pants and t-shirt. Once they were both naked, David made to grab the lube out of the drawer, but Patrick pulled him back by the wrist.

“Need you now, David.” Patrick heard the desperation in his own voice as David clambered back on top of him. The press of their skin shot sparks like lightning down his spine and he groaned when David ground their hard cocks together. David attempted another pass at the drawer, but Patrick held him in place.

“Patrick, c’mon it’ll only take a second. Want to get you all wet and open for me.” David muttered, bending down to nose along Patrick’s jaw. Patrick’s eyes fluttered shut as David sucked a bruise into the soft skin of his neck.

“Too slow. Fuck my thighs.” Patrick gasped. David chuckled against his throat and the sound of it made his cock jerk.

“Your wish is my command, husband of mine.” David purred. With one final nip to the bruise he’d just left, David moved off Patrick. He snagged the bottle of massage oil out of the drawer as he went and laughed out loud when Patrick smacked him on the ass for taking the detour. He settled back on top of Patrick’s thighs with a grin and made a show of drizzling the oil between his hands. Patrick watched mesmerized as David rubbed his hands together to get it warmed up, his gaze pinning Patrick to the bed effortlessly.

“Look at you, love. So gorgeous and needy. I’m going to make you feel so good.” David promised. He nudged Patrick’s thighs apart with a tap of an oil slick finger and then he worked the oil into the soft skin of Patrick’s thighs. Patrick moaned at the sensation of David’s strong fingers rubbing and squeezing the sensitive skin, drifting close to his balls but never quite touching them. Patrick was so hard he felt like he could come just from the feeling of David’s hands on him alone. David pushed his thighs back together and gave them a firm squeeze.

“Alright, handsome. Squeeze those pretty thighs together for me real tight so I can fuck you.” David said, his hand reaching for his own cock. Patrick did as he was told, his eyes fixed on the movement of David’s hand on his cock. His cock definitely looked bigger in the early morning light and Patrick groaned at the sight of it. He hadn’t noticed that much of a difference this past week, but it seemed thicker and maybe even a little longer than it was before but maybe it was just Patrick’s lizard brain desperate to have it inside him, on him, in his mouth as soon as possible. David noticed Patrick staring and slowed his hand.

“Like what you see?” He asked, mouth curling into a knowing smile. Patrick squeezed his thighs together even tighter and thrust his hard cock up into the air to show him just how much he liked it. David’s smile grew sharper as he straddled Patrick once more. He sunk his cock between the pillowy softness of Patrick’s oil slick thighs and they both groaned at the sensation. David thrust in and out a few times, chest rising and falling as he stared down at Patrick. Patrick felt like he was on fire between the sensation of David hot and hard between his thighs and the weight of his gaze.

“Love you, David. Love you so much.” He gasped out, arching off the bed when David wrapped a hand around his cock. He swiped his thumb over the head, gathering the wetness there and letting it coat his palm before dragging his fist down Patrick’s length.

“Love you too, Patrick. So damn much.” David’s voice cracked with emotion. He quickened his pace, alternating thrusts with strokes as he fucked Patrick’s thighs and worked his hand over Patrick’s hard cock. Patrick was in heaven, surrounded by the strength and steadiness of his husband and it wasn’t long before he was coming over David’s fist with a shout.

“There it is, good boy, Patrick.” David teased as he stroked him through his orgasm. He gathered up Patrick’s release and nudged his thighs apart. Patrick moved under David’s insistent hands, his limbs heavy and slow in the afterglow of his release. He cried out in surprise when David pressed a slick finger inside him. Patrick’s eyes widened as he realized David was opening him up with his own come and the massage oil. David’s smile was all teeth as he stared up at Patrick.

“You got yours, now it’s my turn. It’s been too long since I’ve been inside this tight little ass.” Patrick’s oversensitive cock twitched at the words and David added a second finger. David stretched him quickly and efficiently, his movements practiced and comfortable. The control emanating off of him was intoxicating and Patrick was once again grateful to have his own David back in their bed. Before long, David was pressing in close and he sank inside Patrick’s stretched hole with a breathy sigh. Patrick moaned, his cock trying desperately to get hard again. David pulled out until just the head of his cock remained inside, stretching the rim of Patrick’s hole and making him shudder beneath him. David rubbed his hands over Patrick’s hips, teasing the skin there and smearing oil and come all over him.

“Beautiful. So beautiful and all mine.” David murmured, sounding pleased and hungry all at once. Patrick nodded his head and attempted to push himself down on David’s cock. 

“Yours, yours, David. All yours. Need more.” Patrick whined. David laughed and scratched his nails along Patrick’s hip and held him tight. Patrick whined but stilled his movements.

“You’ve been teasing me all week. If I want to look at my beautiful husband stretched around my cock for a minute or two, I think I’ve earned it.” David told him and Patrick felt his cock jolt at David’s words. David smiled at him and then suddenly thrust back into the hilt, making Patrick howl with pleasure at the sudden fullness. David set a relentless pace, his cock driving into Patrick so hard it made his teeth clack together with the strength of his thrusts. 

“Yes, yes, yes, god David, fuck me. Feels amazing, so big inside me. I forgot—” David cut off his breathless chatter with a particularly vicious thrust to Patrick’s prostate that made him cry out.

“That’s why I needed to be inside you right now. Never want you to forget how well you take my cock. Look like a goddamn dream. You gonna come for me again, Patrick? You gonna come just from the feeling of my cock inside you?” David growled, his fingers digging into Patrick’s hips in a way that would surely leave bruises. Patrick nodded, his head fuzzy with pleasure as David continued to drive his cock against his prostate.

“Do it. Come for me, Patrick. Come for your husband.” David ordered and Patrick was helpless to obey between the steady stream of filth and the pressure on his prostate. Patrick came, his cock covering his stomach and his chest with streaks of come and a moment later David finally tumbled over the edge with him, filling him up from the inside with his own release. David pulled out and collapsed on top of Patrick, all of the energy seeming to leave him at once. Patrick let out a small oof but wrapped his arms around David as David’s own arms slid underneath him. David’s whole body shook in Patrick’s arms and Patrick could feel tears on his neck. He held David close to him while he cried, his hands soothing up and down his back in gentle circles.

“I’ve got you, shhhh, shhh. It’s alright, David. I’ve got you.” Patrick told him in a low, soft voice. Eventually the tears stopped, and David moved to look up at Patrick’s face. He was smiling but the smile was still sort of watery.

“Hi.” He said and Patrick kissed him gently in response. Patrick chanced a glance at the clock and pulled David close to his chest. He decided that they could stay in bed a few minutes longer. The store could have a late open on a Saturday just this once.

* * *

After their early morning sex, cuddle session, and a long shower, David and Patrick decided to have breakfast at the café because, somehow, they still make it with plenty of time to open the store and David was ravenous. It turned out magical transformations and sex required double what he usually ordered and when Patrick mentioned that he no longer had the metabolism of a twenty-year-old, David kicked him underneath the table. They ate their breakfast in relative silence, their hands twined together as they ate, and Patrick felt a sense of peace wash over him. This week had certainly been stressful and although it certainly was going to have a lasting impact on their sex life, Patrick was also even more grateful to be married to the charming, beautiful man on the other side of the table.

“You know, I love every version of you.” Patrick mused aloud. David glanced up at him, his mouth stuffed full of French toast and his eyes wide. Patrick smiled at him and patted his hand. 

“I love every version of you,” he repeated “but this one, my husband who I’ve grown with, who has made me all that I am, is my favorite one.” David swallowed his bite with a little difficulty and his eyes looked a bit misty. He squeezed Patrick’s hand tight and smiled back.

The rest of the day passed in the usual fashion. The store was busy but not so busy that Patrick couldn’t pull David back into the stockroom every so often for a quick make out session. It almost felt like when they’d first started dating, sneaking into the stockroom to neck at every opportunity. Now the store was busier than it was back then, so Patrick took great pride in the hickey he gave David in the few minutes they had between customers. They headed home, still very much desperate to stay very close to one another and they ate takeout on the couch with Patrick perched in David’s lap, feeding him bites of rice and sesame chicken from his fork and chasing the taste after with his tongue.

It’s not until they were getting ready for bed that an idea struck Patrick as he watched David go through the motions of his nightly skincare routine. Although he had kept up his routine through the week, he could see David was working through the steps a little more carefully now. He settled against the frame of the door and David’s eyes met his in the reflection of the mirror.

“See something you like?” David asked as he smeared a green, goopy looking mask on to his skin.

“Just the usual stuff I like.” Patrick offered, enjoying David’s responding grin. “I was just thinking that maybe I could try some of that, um, wrinkle cream. Maybe even out the playing field a little bit. I feel like I owe it to you.” The idea was new but the notion of making David feel comfortable and safe wasn’t . David’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“Are you serious?” He squeaked out, nearly sending a jar into the open toilet as his hand slipped on the marble of the countertop. He righted it as Patrick nodded.

“Well now that I know it does in fact wear off, I don’t see why not. Let you have a little fun too.” David’s eyes darkened at that and Patrick’s throat suddenly felt very dry.

“I’d love that, baby. You have no idea. Maybe we’ll just use a tiny bit and it won’t last so long. I’ve seen your photos from your university graduation, and I am ready to get that sweet, young thing under me for at least a few hours.” The juxtaposition of David’s charged words with the green goop of the mask on his face still managed to make Patrick weak in the knees despite how ridiculous his husband currently looked. David washed the mask off his face and Patrick changed into his pajamas. A few minutes later he heard a soft “what the fuck” from the bathroom and then David emerged from the holding what looked like a business card. He held it between two fingers like it was a bomb and a look of distrust colored his face.

“What’s up?” Patrick asked, a little confused at David’s silence. David wordlessly passed him the card. It was an inky black material and it immediately made him think of the packaging on Delilah’s products. On the card, in white loopy scrawl was a _Café Tropical, 1:00 PM_ and tomorrow’s date. Patrick looked up at David who was outright scowling now.

“This is what I found when I went to get the jar of wrinkle cream.” He bit out and Patrick frowned.

“That’s weird. Are you sure—”

“Yes, I’m sure. Delilah’s has some explaining to do.” David growled and even though Patrick knew he was upset, he couldn’t help but let out a whimper at the sound of his husband’s low voice. David smirked at the reaction and Patrick forgot all about the business card and the meeting for the rest of the night.

* * *

It took them a few minutes to close up the store for their lunch time meeting and when they arrived at the café, Delilah was already perched in their usual booth dressed in a dark denim jumpsuit and a broad brimmed hat. When they made their way over, she stood and attempted to embrace David, but he held up his hand to stop her. She recoiled like he had slapped her.

“I suppose I deserve that. David, Patrick, please sit. I already ordered for us.” Patrick’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“How do you…” David squeezed his hand and shook his head while Delilah grinned.

“Don’t encourage her, Patrick.” David said pointedly as they slid into the booth. Delilah noted their held hands with a sweet smile.

“That’s a very nice thing to see after the rather trying week you’ve both had.” She said lightly and both David and Patrick scowled at her. She held up her hands.

“David, surely you remember the conversation we had not two weeks ago now? Over that glorious bottle of pear mead?” David frowned, wracking his brain for the information. Delilah rolled her eyes and gently touched his hand. A brief spark jumped when their hands met, and David pulled back with a yelp. Patrick stared at her in shock. She pursued her lips and shook her head.

“It’s not what you think. David, I knew the moment I met you that you had a bit of old magic in you. It’s so rare that you don’t see it very much anymore and it usually manifests as an extraordinary ability or wealth or something of the like. At first, I thought maybe it was your eye for beauty but after spending a little time with you, I realized that it wasn’t just you.” She darted a hand out and it brushed the back of Patrick’s knuckles and another spark shot into the air.

“It’s both of you. It’s a heart bond and it’s one of the oldest kinds of magic there is. I haven’t seen a bond this strong in centuries in fact.”

Patrick gave her an unimpressed look but even he had to admit the love he’d always felt for David felt almost too big for his chest at times. He glanced at David briefly and saw a similar, considering look on his face. Delilah let them process for a few moments longer before she continued.

“As one who has vowed to be a protector of any magic that crosses my path, I knew I had to be sure that this heart bond was as strong as I felt it to be.” She twisted the rings on her fingers and spoke a little lower, her words tumbling out quickly like she wasn’t supposed to be saying them. 

“Having bonds like yours in this world makes everything around it just bloom and brighten. It’s like a ripple effect of joy and so very necessary in a world full of pain like this one and if a bond like that ever becomes damaged...” She shook her head as if to clear that intrusive thought from it. Her finger twitched and the empty mug in front of her was suddenly full of steaming black tea which she immediately curled a hand around. The corner of David’s mouth turned up in a half smile as she took a small sip. 

“So, David and I started having these nice little chats each time he came to pick up my products to sell at your store. I would offer him a drink and a friendly ear. One night I asked him if there was anything that made him worry in his relationship.” Patrick’s eyebrows shot up in alarm and he turned to David, who looked mildly guilty as he seemed to remember the conversation much better now. Delilah clicked her tongue and Patrick turned back to face her with a reproachful look.

“Easy there, _custos corde._ ” She told him pleasantly, the Latin falling from her tongue with a well-spoken familiar lilt. David made a sudden noise of realization next to him.

“I said I was glad Patrick hadn’t met me when I was younger because I thought…” David trailed off and Patrick squeezed his hand tight.

“Oh, sweetheart…” Patrick breathed. David turned to him and Patrick immediately pressed a kiss to his lips. “I told you, every version of you has my heart.” Patrick told him when they parted. David smiled at him, a small fragile thing, but it was a smile nonetheless. Delilah clapped her hands together and the shock of the noise made them jump apart.

“I didn’t mean for you to go through quite all that, it turns out my de-ageing spells are still a little too strong for their own good, but I think I proved my point. You were always meant to be loved David and your beloved proved himself a worthy champion of your heart this week.” Delilah told him earnestly. She reached for his hand and David took it with a sigh. She squeezed his fingers and grinned at him happily and David shook his head at her obvious delight.

“Well I can’t say I agree with your methods, but I suppose it ended up being a good thing.” He offered with a little shrug. Patrick hummed next to him.

“Yes,” Patrick agreed as David turned to look at him. “A very good thing, my love. I feel much closer to you now.” Patrick’s voice dropped a little lower at the end as he fixed David with a look that made him blush. Delilah looked between the two of them and her smile grew even wider. She patted David on the hand and he turned back toward her.

“Now, David, I truly am sorry for any emotional distress I may have inadvertently caused and since I do enjoy having my products sold at the Apothecary and our delightful friendship, I’d like to offer you a favor, if you’d like one.” Delilah said lightly. David stared at her puzzled for a moment before Patrick nudged him. They shared a look for a moment and then David grinned.

“Actually, there is one thing we’d like…”

* * *

The next morning, the sun streamed through the window and covered both sleeping figures on the bed. David was the first to wake and when he did, he immediately turned to stare at his husband. Patrick at twenty was magnificent. His soft features and ridiculously curly hair (Patrick had curly hair now, _god_ ) made him look positively angelic in the early morning light. David wanted desperately to wake him, but he could settle for watching the rise and fall of his smooth, bare chest for the time being. They had opted to sleep naked last night and David noted with delight that Patrick was already hard underneath the sheets. Patrick’s eyes fluttered open as he felt David’s eager gaze on him.

“Hi there, baby.” Patrick rasped out and then gasped when he noted how his voice had changed overnight. David chuckled and rubbed a hand over his own baby soft face before kissing Patrick soundly. The new batch of cream they had used last night would likely only last a few hours but there were oh so many things two twenty-year olds could get up to in that amount of time. David could hardly wait. David climbed on top of Patrick and slotted their hips together over the sheets. They both groaned loudly when their hard cocks rubbed up against each other.

“Ah, to be young and in love.” David sighed as Patrick dragged him down for a possessive kiss. It was going to be a fun morning indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _custos corde_ loosely translates to "heart guardian" because how sweet is that?
> 
> Wow, I can't believe this story is finally over! I hope you enjoyed my little character/kink exploration with a magical twist. I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea but the hits keep going up so I'm assuming people are at least giving it a try and for that I feel accomplished! I've already got a little sequel planned out but that will have to wait until after my rom com fic is written...what a joy it is to be committed to so many fun projects and to be able to create for this lovely fandom!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all for now. Please do let me know if you like what you've read! I adore every comment and kudos more than you know! 💕


End file.
